Claire and Shane's Happily Ever After
by Iloveme92
Summary: Sequal to Shane's Discovery. Shane has just proposed to Claire on her 19th birthday and now they are getting married. How will they cope with trying to create a life for themselves whilst living in a town ran by vampires?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello again people. Thank you mfor comming back to see what I've now got instore for Claire and ashane this time.

Disclaimmer: I do not own Morganville Vampires. Rachel Caine does.

I know that at the end of the lst story I said that I'd post this yesterday but I didn't find the time as it was my birthday and I'm now finally 18 meaning I can now legally drink.

* * *

Chapter 1

Claire's POV

I can't

Believe that Shane proposed to me last night. I love Shane with all my heart and know that there and I can't wait for the day when I'll become Mrs Shane Collins.

I have a feeling that when I start planning the wedding it's going to so much fun (not the sarcasm). I've never thought about my wedding day before or about any aspect of it. I had always thought that I'd ge5t married but that it would be after I was done with Uni and was into my career and possibly also in my twenties but I'm so happy with the way that my life has turned out.

Shane's still asleep at this point ad I just love looking at him cause he looks so peaceful regardless of what has happened during the day. I also love that when I'm wrapped up in his arms when I move the slightest he's aware of it and will draw me back to him.

I'm glad that I don't have any plans as of yet cause I really don't want to leave this bed with Shane in it.

"Good morning Claire."

"Mmm, it is isn't it." We then started kissing like we always do.

"Or should I say the future Mrs Collins"

"I love the sound of that." We then went back to kissing. It didn't lead to anything we were just enjoying the peacefulness of our little bubble.

I think we should have realised that reality had to make itself known at some point though.

"Claire and Shane you two better stop whatever it is cause it's 12 and I know that you two haven't had lunch and I'm dying for details about what happened last night."

"We'll be right there Eve. Ugh. I don't want to move. Why couldn't she wait till we actually decided to surface to ask for details." I whined.

"That's Eve for you. I don't want to move either but I bet that we can get a chance to sneak away after a while and I think it might be a good idea to go eat seeing as how we haven't eating anything. I'm betting you're hungry."

Cue my stomach growling. Traitor. "Why does she want to know so badly?"

"I told her that I was going to propose so that we could have the house to ourselves again."

When we got downstairs Eve was sitting in Michael's lap and i bet annoying Michael cause she was not sitting still.

"You want to tell them or me?" I asked Shane

"You can tell them" He then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest.

"We are getting married." I told them which then led to Eve jumping off Michael's lap and started jumping like a demented bunny.

"I'm so happy for you guys." She said as she hugged me. "Claire, let me know when you want to start planning and you can come with me to the kitchen so you can help with lunch and give me the details."

We didn't feel like cooking so we just made some sandwiches and I gave Eve what she wanted to know.

"He was so sweet last night. It was just like our first date. We went to the cinema where I chose the film and he paid for everything. After the film we came back here where he'd set up a candle-lit dinner but he'd actually cooked the food and it was really good. After the dinner he gave me a cake that I had thought was because of my birthday there was 'will you marry me?' written in icing. You can probably guess what happened after I'd said yes." I laughed.

"Have you thought about when you want to get married?"

"Not really. We haven't really talked about it or even talked about it. We've just really been celebrating the engagement." I giggled. "I would like to get married after I've finished Uni and I'd love for it to be in the summer. I would say in either summer or winter around Christmas time because you can never guarantee that there will be snow. But we have a year to make a decision and plan."

When the sandwiches were made we sat in front of the TV and spent the afternoon watching films. That was until Shane and I went back upstairs to celebrate some more.

Shane's POV 

I love Claire. The day that I can call her my wife will be the happiest day of my life.

I'm glad that I was able to find Claire after all that I've been through from the death of my sister and my mother and now losing my dad. I do fear that if it weren't for Claire being there for me to turn to God knows what would have happened to me.

Today is going to feel like a long day cause I've got work whilst Claire is at Uni and then afterwards we are going to break the news to Claire's parents.

* * *

"You ready Claire?"

"Yep"

"Do you reckon they'll want to kill me?"

"Probably not, I don't think that there will be any reason for you to be afraid. Also if my dad did kill you he'd end up losing me."

We knocked on the door which was answered by Claire's mum.

"Claire, Shane. Come in. It's good to see you again Shane."

"It's good to see you too Mrs Danvers"

"Mum where's Dad, we need to tell you something."

"He's in the living room."

"Hi Dad."

"Hey Baby. Shane you still taking good care Claire?"

"Yes Sir" He always says that when he sees me. Surely the fact that she is still standing in front of him and is happy is proof enough that I'm taking good care of Claire. Plus I'd be a fool not to.

"Now Claire what was it that you wanted to tell us?"

"First, Daddy don't get mad. What we wanted to tell is that Shane's asked me to marry him and that I've said yes."

"Oh sweetie I'm so happy for you." Mum then hugged us.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Obviously I'm not happy because Claire you're my little girl and no father wants to see their daughter grow up but if Shane makes you happy and this is what you want then I'm happy for you."

"Dad I'll always be your little girl but I'll be married. I'll still need you dad just not as much as I did before I met Shane"

"Can I just ask one question, are you pregnant?"

"Dad," Claire sounded really frustrated with that question "No I'm not pregnant. I'm, still in Uni and don't think I'm quite ready for Children yet. I do love Shane though and can't wait to become his wife."

When we got home after dinner I could tell that Claire was relieved to be back home.

"I'm so glad to be home"

"Me too sweetheart. You know how your dad asked if you pregnant, what would you do if you were?"

"I don't know I've never thought about. I know that I want kids but I had always thought that it would happen after I was married. I guess if I were to get pregnant whilst I was still in Uni I would just hope that we would be able to come up with a solution. Any reason in particular as to why you asked?"

"Not really. I can't wait for us to be married and then have kids, watching your stomach grow and know that it's cause of our child."

"I like the sound of that. Except for the fact that I'll become fat, that bit I'm not looking forward to so much."

That night we just cuddled together and I started to dream of what the future could look like.

* * *

So what did you think. Let me know and I will see you next Friday


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while so to make up for it I've written a long chapter I've been sufuring fom writer's block but now am back and I'll probably even have chapter 3 up next Wednesday.

Thank you to all who have read this and to the people who posted reviews and added this to your favourites and story alerted and added me to author alert.

Now on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

Third Person's POV

(A few months later)

Today Claire wasn't looking forward to what she had to spend the day doing.

It wasn't the fact that she had to go to Uni but it was the fact that afterwards she had to go to work with Myrnin and she just didn't feel like arguing with him. In fact she also didn't really feel much like going to Uni which was strange for her but she didn't have much choice.

It wasn't strange for Claire not to want to spend time with Myrnin because ever since Ada 'died', for lack of a better word, he kept going on about how getting another human brain was needed to make the system that keeps Morganville safe from the vampires point of view and she always spent her time telling him that it wasn't needed or a good idea.

"Hello Claire. Are you alright?"

"Hello Myrnin, yes I'm fine" Apart from a headache that she'd been dealing with all day. "What do you need me today?"

"I want you have another look at the circuit we created. It doesn't work that well and I still say that it needs a brain."

"I'd rather not go through this again. I've already told you countless times that a brain is not needed and I refuse to let you try."

"But without a brain it will never work properly."

It seemed as though she had no choice but to go over this argument again.

"But what if a brain is used the same thing that happened with Ada could happen again."

"Do you know that would happen for sure? How do you know that Ada didn't just act like that because she was jealous of the fact that you were the one who got to work with me and she was in love with me and wanted to be in your place but couldn't be?"

"Can you guarantee me that it won't happen? Anyway it's wrong and you know it."

"But do I though seeing as I'm a vampire and people have been killed so that I can have their blood so why not just have their brain as well. Yours would be perfect as you understand all of this."

"But people in Morganville don't get killed for their blood so that argument doesn't work."

"Claire you do remember that I'm a vampire and could easily kill you when I want to."

Claire hated it when he acted like this. "I'm aware of that, I'd have to be an idiot not too remember that. Now I'm going to go before it gets dark. I'll see you tomorrow."

She'd now had enough of everything today as the headache that was only minor was now becoming more prominent. She was now not really looking forward to tomorrow especially as it was a Saturday and she was going to have to spend more time with Myrnin. Although in the morning she was going to start looking at wedding dresses with Eve.

She would just have to hope that she was feeling alright.

Whilst Claire had been dealing with Myrnin, Shane had been spending time looking at rings and really liking them. He felt like he was shopping for Claire's engagement ring all over again.

For the engagement ring he had gone to the jewellery stores that were in Morganville and looking online trying to find one that he knew Claire would love and was within his price range but he had wanted there to be a diamond/s because he felt as though she deserved them after all that she had been though.

After looking for a while he realised that there was plenty of time to get them and he didn't need to get them sorted now as they weren't getting married until next year after Claire had graduated.

Something that they did need to do at some point was speak to Amelie to ask for permission to leave for a couple of weeks for their honeymoon.

When he got back home he decided to play on the Wii and shoot things as he didn't have work and shooting things was all that was able to distract him from the fact that Claire wasn't there and if he were to text her he couldn't be sure that she would either not reply due not able to or she wouldn't hear her phone go off.

When Claire was finally home Shane was happy to see her and happy that he could wrap her in his arms like he had wanted to do all day long.

"How was your day baby?"

"Same as always when I've had to deal with Myrnin and Uni was as it always was. And I've now got a major headache."

"Are you alright? Do you want me to make you something to eat or get you anything?"

"I'd love something a sandwich or something."

"Well why don't you go and lie down upstairs and I'll bring you something."

"Thank you."

When Shane had made the sandwich he decided to grab a can of coke as the sugar and the caffeine helps cure headaches along with the tablets.

"Here you go Claire."

"Thank you, so what did you do today?"

"Not much really just stayed home and missed you a lot. Is it weird that I always miss having you in my arms?"

"Not really cause I do have to admit that it is my favourite place to be. I wish the next months would pass already so that I could be called your wife."

"I can't wait to be able to call you my wife and to also have an even bigger reason to hate any guy that looks at you or hits on you." He said smiling sweetly at her.

"Trust you to turn something romantic into an excuse to be allowed to land people in hospital." She laughed.

"Yep, but I bet you wouldn't have me any other way."

"You're right I wouldn't. I can see you being a great dad to our children. With the boys you'll be able to play sports with them and show them the proper way to treat girls and you'll be protective of the girls and be someone they can easily turn to."

"Yeah and you'd be a good mum as you'll give them the love they need and deserve and give them the proper care and attention. You'd be the perfect role model for the girls and you'd always know how to help them."

"Especially if the girls have a boy related problem as they'll be scared that you'd want to harm the poor boys."

"Not harm them just maybe perhaps scare them as no boy will ever be good enough for them. Something tells me that your dad feels exactly the same about you."

"I love talking about the future with you and it makes me wish that the next seven months would hurry up and pass."

"Something tells me that even though you say that now I bet that once we get further into the planning the time will fly by and you'll be wanting more time but I'll always be right by your side for you to fall back on and to help you out."

"How did I ever get so lucky?"

"I think you'll find that it's me that's lucky. You've turned me into a person who you know you can count on and you've shown me the proper way to love."

"I think we'll just have to agree to disagree on this matter."

"How are you feeling now?"

"A bit better. I think talking about the future has helped and being wrapped up in your arms."

"Why don't you try and sleep and see if that helps. I'll stay up here as well."

She managed to sleep but it sadly it only lasted for a few hours when she suddenly came over with a wave of nausea and she just managed to make to the bathroom in time.

"Claire? Are you alright in there?" Shane asked.

"Yeah just give me a moment."

"Are you sure that you're alright?" Shane asked when Claire opened the door.

"I think so now."

"Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"No thanks I think I'll just go back to bed."

"Alright, do you want me to stay with you?"

"No it's fine you can go downstairs if you want to."

"Alright, I'll check on you later. Yell for me if you need anything."

Shane then went downstairs to let Eve and Michael know what's going on with Claire and then went back upstairs after grabbing some food.

(Next Day)

When Claire woke up the next morning she had to make another quick dash to the bathroom which also woke Shane up in the process.

"Are you alright Claire?"

"I'm fine Shane go back to bed." She replied once she'd finished retching.

"Claire I'm worried about you, please let me in."

"I'll be out in a sec." She said then proceeded to be sick again.

"Claire, baby please let me in?"

Claire realised that Shane was not going to give in so she managed to crawl to the door to let him in then lent her head against the cold wall tiles.

"Oh baby, how are you feeling?"

"A bit better now but I'd rather not move just in case."

"Do you want me to carry me back to our room?"

"Yeah, just let brush my teeth."

Shane held Claire whilst she brushed her teeth then gently placed her back into bed.

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Can you get me a glass of water please? What time is it?"

"It's about 9 o'clock. Do you want me to tell Eve that you can't go shopping?"

"Thanks. You don't have to do this you know."

"Yes I do it's my job to take care of you as your future husband and I want to do this for you. It's also your job to stay in this bed and I have every intention of making you stay here as well."

"Okay, fine."

"I'll be right back with your water." He kissed her on the forehead before leaving.

When Shane came back he was also followed by Eve and Michael.

"Hey Claire, heard you were ill, you feeling alright?"

"You heard from Shane or you actually heard?"

"Which one would make you feel better?"

"Ugh. Sorry you had to hear that. I feel so embarrassed."

"You can't help the fact that you're ill. Anyway on a happier note I've brought my laptop seeing as how Shane won't let you out of bed and I don't think it's a good idea anyway and you can't go shopping we could start online to get ideas."

"Sounds good."

"So that means Shane and Michael you've got to go and Shane knock if you need to enter."

Shane didn't want to leave Claire but saw that he had no say in the matter.

"Okay, now the boys have left let's get to work. Alright I've already decided that you're dress will either be black, purple or both."

"Liking the sound of that. Not going for the evil bride then?"

"I've just told you the colour not the style." They then burst into laughter.

"Ugh, hang on a moment." Claire had to make a quick dash to the bathroom. "Ugh, I so hate being ill."

After a couple of hours of looking at dresses and a lot of giggling they decided to have a break for lunch as Claire had not had anything more than a couple of glasses of water. They also knew that it might be hard to keep Shane away any longer and Claire needed rest.

"I hope that I'll be fine in the morning cause I hate having to miss spending a weekend with you." Claire moaned that evening whilst they were curled up in bed.

"I hope you are as well cause as I like caring for you and doing things for you, which I bet you like as well, but I don't like seeing you miserable or and I don't like you being ill. I think that if you aren't okay tomorrow you should see a doctor during the week at some point."

When they woke up the next day Claire once again had to rush off to the bathroom.

"I guess I'm not any better."

In the afternoon after Claire had woken up from her nap and had something to eat Eve got Shane to leave with the excuse of that they were going to continue looking at dresses, but in truth she had something important to ask Claire that couldn't be said in front of Shane.

"Hey Claire. I've got a question to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Do you think you could be pregnant?"

"I haven't thought it before."

"It's just that you're only sick in the mornings but yet fine in the evenings. I just think it could be a possibility."

"I think you could be right. Do you need to out to buy the test or not?"

"I know the perfect excuse."

"Hey Eve, is everything alright with Claire?"

"Yeah she's fine for now. I'm just going to go out quickly for the perfect way to cheer her up."

10 minutes later Eve was back armed with lots of chocolate and a few films that would allow for them to drool over fit guys.

"I'm back."

"Did you get what you wanted?"

"Yep, loads of chocolate and a few films, so I'll be upstairs with Claire should you need me but try not to." Then she dashed upstairs.

"Good you're back."

"I bought you a few cause they aren't definite."

A few minutes later Eve and Claire were sitting in the bedroom waiting for the three minutes to pass so they could check them.

"How long has it been?"

"Three minutes. Do you want to check them or me?"

"Can you do it?"

"Alright. They say you're pregnant. Oh my God I'm so happy for you."

"Are you serious? Oh my God I'm pregnant. I have to tell Shane. Shane! Shane!"

"What? What's happened?"

"Nothing I've just got some great news. I'm pregnant. You're going to be a dad."

* * *

What did you think? Send me a review or PM and I'll hopefully have another chapter up next Wednesday


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello again readers. Thank you to all those of you who have reveiwed, story alerted and put me on author alert.

Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville Vampires Rachel Caine does.

Now on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

Previously

"Alright. They say you're pregnant. Oh my God I'm so happy for you."

"Are you serious? Oh my God I'm pregnant. I have to tell Shane. Shane! Shane!"

"What? What's happened?"

"Nothing I've just got some great news. I'm pregnant. You're going to be a dad."

* * *

Shane's POV

"Shane? Shane are you still with us?"

"Sorry."

"You spaced for a second there. Are you alright?"

"Yeah you just surprised. So you are really pregnant? I'm so happy to hear that."

"That's good; when you didn't answer I did get a bit scared for a minute."

"You have no reason to be scared and to show you that how about we go and celebrate on our own." I then carried her off to our bedroom.

When we got to the bedroom those plans went right out the window.

"Can you just hold onto that thought for a second?" Claire had to make a quick dash off to the bathroom. Part of me was annoyed and part of me wanted to laugh at this situation and that's what happened when Claire came back into the room.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing really, it just seems as though our child doesn't like the idea of us having sex."

"I know what you mean, hopefully it won't last cause there will come a time when I can't get enough sex."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

I then saw only one thing I could do that would also result in Claire laughing at me. I rolled up her top to sow her stomach where the baby would be.

"Hello baby, I'm going to be your daddy and I have a question to ask of you, will you please , please, please allow me and you mummy to spend some alone time together without you interrupting us? If you do this then I'll spoil you whilst growing up, especially if you're a girl."

That got the laughs.

"Shane! Hey baby, I'm going to be your mummy. Feel free to ignore your daddy he's just being silly. I can't wait till you arrive and I can hold you in my arms."

"I love you Claire"

"I love to Shane."

"And you to baby." I then placed a kiss on Claire's tummy.

I couldn't believe how happy I was at that moment; my future was wrapped up in my arms I just now had to hope that I could keep them safe whilst we live in Morganville where vampires could always attack.

"I should probably make an appointment with the doctor tomorrow."

"Yeah cause then we can find out how long we'll have until the baby arrives. Do you want to bring the wedding forward or keep it where it is?"

"I think wait until we get a due date and possible tweak the date. Technically we don't have a date just a roundabout date set around my graduation. I do know that I would like to be married before the baby arrives, about a month or two that way we can make sure that we are ready. Also how about when we can bear to be separated from them we have our honeymoon somewhere."

"That sounds like the perfect plan, and I think you mean when you can bear to be away from them."

"We'll see."

That night we just laid together after talking about some baby names which was so hard cause one of us could pick a name and the other one could hate it or you'll think of a name and then when you say it out loud you can then hate it. Before falling asleep I placed my hand over where Claire's hand was resting where the baby would be.

When Claire woke up and threw up the next day she made an appointment with the doctor and was lucky enough to get one for that afternoon.

"What time's the appointment?"

"It's at 3:30. Do you have work today?"

"Yes but I'll be finished by 2:30 so I'll be able to come home first. What are you doing today?"

"I've got to go to Myrnin this morning."

"Do you really have to? I really don't like you going to see him but now I really don't like it."

"I know baby but I will speak to Amelie tomorrow about the wedding and I'll tell her about the pregnancy."

"Alright then. Promise me that you'll be careful and have either Eve or Michael drop you off and pick you up."

"Okay. I'll see you later. I love you Shane."

"I love you to Claire." I then crouched down. "I love you baby." I said then placed a kiss on Claire's stomach then kissed Claire.

Going to work then was hard as I knew how Claire would have to spend the day doing but I somehow managed by only thinking of my job, then before I knew it my shift had ended and I was able to get back home.

When I got back home I was relieved to see that Claire was just returning and she had got Michael to give her a lift home.

"Hey Claire, how was your day?"

"Ugh. I sometimes feel as though Myrnin goes out of his way just to annoy him. I now feel really tired and would love to sleep right now."

"How about you go and relax in the living room and I'll make you a snack before we head off to the doctor's."

"I'd like that thank you."

I made Claire a quick sandwich that she could eat before e had to get going.

"Here you are Claire. I'm going to go and get changed and then do you want to go." Claire nodded and I left to have quick change.

When I came back down Claire had already finished half the sandwich.

"Shall we go when you've finished?"

"Sure. Can you get me bottle of water for me please?"

"Sure."

When I came back Claire had just finished and Eve and Michael were coming down the stairs.

"Hey are two leaving yet?" Eve asked.

"We were just about to. Why?" Claire asked.

"We just wanted to know if you wanted a lift there and we also thought that you could call us when you're done then we could go out somewhere for dinner to celebrate also it'll be dark and Michael's a vampire so you can have some protection."

"Yeah that sounds good. Thanks."

(At the doctor's)

I've always hated waiting rooms, always found them horrible places to be in. I've never been sure if it's because I'm not that much of a patient person because I hate waiting and because everyone always talks in whispers. Claire was lucky cause she had something to do, she had to fill out some forms and all I had was outdated magazines that are always found in waiting rooms.

"Claire Danvers."

Thank God.

"Hello Claire, I'm Dr. James. And you are?"

"Shane Collins."

"What can I do for you today?"

"We wanted to find out if I'm pregnant or not and if so how far along I am."

"Can you tell me what makes you think that you could be pregnant?"

"I was throwing up all of last week and I took a test that told me I'm pregnant."

"Okay then to start with I'll request a blood test. This will tell us if you are pregnant although given what you've told I do believe that you could be but if you aren't this might reveal what the problem is."

"How long will it take until we get the results back?"

"It should take a maximum of 30 minutes."

Again with the waiting.

When the doctor came back he had the test results in his hand.

"Okay. You two can probably guess what I'm about to tell you."

"I'm pregnant."

"Yes, congratulations. Now if I could get you to change into this gown as I'd like to get you weight and height to see how much weight you need to put on though the pregnancy. Then I'll do a scan and see how far along you are and see if I can give you a due date."

When the doctor took Claire's height and weight he estimated that she would need to gain around 20 pounds throughout her pregnancy for her to remain healthy.

"Okay now for the scan, if I could just have Claire get onto the bed I can begin."

This is the part I've been dying for, the first chance to see my child even though it probably won't look like much yet.

"Alright then. Let's see what we have here. If you look at the screen you can see what your child looks like at the moment and your other child. And the due date should be sometime around 11th July but with twins there is a good chance of them being early."

"Are you being serious?" The doctor nodded "Wow. Are you alright Claire?" You could see tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I blame my hormones. I can't believe its twins." I placed a kiss on her forehead and wiped away the tears that had leaked out.

"Would you like a picture?"

"You can do that?"

The doctor left to get the picture whilst I helped Claire get cleaned up from this gel stuff the doctor used to help to see the baby and get dressed.

When the doctor came back with the picture, I couldn't help but look at it some more.

"Okay if you could make another appointment to come back for four weeks time. In the meantime here are some leaflets for you to look over and if there are no questions I'll see you in four weeks." We shook hands with the doctor and left.

When we got to the entrance we were glad to see that Michael and Eve were already there.

"So how did it go?" Eve asked straight away.

"Well I'm defiantly pregnant and even better it's going to be twins."

"That's brilliant for you two. Congratulations." Michael said. "Now where would you two like to go for dinner?"

"I don't mind. What do you feel like having Claire?"

"Right now I don't care as long as its food and edible." We laughed at that then headed to Eve's car and drove around till we found the first thing that was open.

Claire's POV

I was so happy to get my pregnancy confirmed by the doctor and to find out that I'm having twins. I don't think I could get any happier.

I'm also quite happy about the due date I may not have to bring the wedding forward but I guess that I'll just have to speak to Shane about that and get his opinion on it.

Now I have to tell my parents, which will happen tomorrow and I'll also have to tell Amelie about this.

I feel a bit nervous about talking to Amelie about this as we never discussed what would happen to me in regards to my work should anything like this arise as she cannot expect me to work as the pregnancy progresses and also after the child (or in my case children) are born and they are going to need to be cared for by me and Shane. I guess I just have to hope that she doesn't get mad at me (though why she would, I have no idea). For now though I shall just see it as another problem for another day.

When I woke the next day the happiness I felt yesterday was still there. At first though I did feel as though it had been a dream but when I looked over at the bedside table I saw the picture we had taken from the obstetricians.

There is one downside with feeling happy and that's that I then start to feel as though something bad is going to follow not too far behind. I guess that's what can happen after what I went though and something equally bad or something even worse could happen. And as always when I start to feel this way Shane always knows.

"Are you alright there Claire? What are you thinking so hard about?"

"Nothing important, what makes you even think that I was thinking hard about something?"

"You get these cute little frown lines that only appear when you're thinking hard. You get them quite often when you're studying."

"Are you telling me that you've actually sat there and watched me study?" That made Shane blush lightly and he buried his face in my hair. "I've never seen you blush before, I like it. I have another question to ask, how can frown lines be cute?" Shane groaned in response.

"I don't know they just are. Everything about you is cute."

That led to a heavy make-out session that I sadly had to stop.

"Shane I need to go to Uni."

"Can't I convince you to stay home?"

"No I'm sorry Shane but I do only have a few weeks left until I finish for Christmas and then when I go back it won't be too long until I'm sitting my finals and then graduating. If you also think about it doesn't seem long until we'll have our children and we'll be married."

"Have you thought about what you want to do about our wedding?"

"Yeah, I don't really know what I want to about it. I am starting to wonder if we should maybe postpone it until after the twins are born. What do you think?"

"If that's what you want just so long as you become my wife."

"I know that's all you care about."

"No it's not; I care about if you'll become my wife and when our children are born that I'll be a good dad."

"I think I just fell even more love with you." Then I saw what the time was. "Okay Shane I really need to go. I wish though that I could stay home with you all day long."

"Ugh. Alright then, I guess the sooner you go the sooner you can come back."

"Yep. I'll text you when I get a chance and I'll see you later." With a quick kiss a dashed straight out of the room and out the front door.

"Hey Claire wait up!"

Oh god I really don't have time for this.

"Eve I'm in a bit of rush."

"I know I was going to offer you a lift."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. Eve you are a life saver."

"Well I could see how much of a rush you were in and as you're pregnant I thought I could help out. I also grabbed this for as I bet you've had nothing yet to eat." She'd grabbed me an apple and a banana.

"Thank you. And thanks for the lift."

"That's fine. I think I might have a talk with Shane to see if he'll buy a car cause you are going to need it."

"I know. There are so many things I need to think about getting and sometimes I feel as though I don't have enough time to get things sorted out. I still also need to tell my parents as I haven't done that yet."

"Well with your parents why don't you do that tonight. Michael or I could drop you off or I could let you borrow my car."

"Again thank you. God, I feel like my life is starting to slowly spin out of control with all the different things I need to think about."

"It's not spinning out of control you just have a lot to think about and you just need a break and when that happens you just let Shane, Michael or me take over and you spend time resting cause all this stress isn't good for the babies."

"I know. Right after tonight I think I'm just going to relax in front of the TV or just lie there on my bed and on the weekend we should go baby shopping."

"That sounds like fun. After Uni come to the cafe and I'll drive you home when my shifts finished."

"Okay. Thanks"

"Don't mention it. What are friends for?"

I got out and managed to get to class just in time.

When I had managed to get a free moment I sent Shane a text to let him know that we were going to see my parents that night. I just hope that they don't get mad because I'm pregnant and my dad could see this piece of news as though we lied when we told them we were getting married and we said it wasn't cause I was pregnant.

As per usual my mum answered the door.

"Claire, Shane what a surprise come in."

"Hi Mum. Where's Dad?"

"He's upstairs on the computer doing something with it."

"Can you bring him down we have something to tell you both."

"Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"No we aren't in any sort of trouble."

"Okay then."

Mum then disappeared upstairs to get dad. When she came back down with dad in tow they both looked worried about what we had to tell them.

"Mum, dad there is nothing you need to be worried about, Shane and I just thought we should come over because we found out come news yesterday that you need to be told about. Yesterday I'd been to the doctors cause I had been ill all of last week. When I went there they did some tests on me and they found out that I was pregnant. With twins."

"What? For how long?" Was dad's response. Similar to what I had sort of expected.

"Only for a few weeks and only got it confirmed yesterday."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two. But don't you think you're a bit young to be having children?"

"It wasn't planned but as we are planning to get married next year I don't see what the problem is."

After that the conversation went onto how Uni was for me and dad gilled Shane on the job he had and about if he was making sure that I was okay especially now that I'm pregnant. We also ended up staying for dinner.

When we got home afterwards the first thing I did was raided the fridge and cupboards for something with chocolate in it. I think my cravings were starting to kick in or I was just being like a regular girl with a love of chocolate. When I'd found some I then went upstairs grabbed my pyjamas to change into, my laptop and a selection of films so I could relax in comfort. Shane ended up joining me and suffered silently through the films and when I drifted off to sleep was kind enough to move the laptop off me and the rubbish around me.

When I woke the next morning I was blissfully happy until I then had the urge to anything that was fatty and had been fried, especially bread. I guess it was a good that it was time for breakfast. What annoyed me though was just as I was about to start cooking When someone decided to come to the door.

_Ugh. Why choose now of all the times in the day?_ I thought.

"Hello Amelie. Please come in."

"Hello Claire is Shane here as well as I would like to speak to the two of you."

"Okay, I'll see if Shane's awake." Then she hung up.

I then dashed back upstairs to get Shane up and to quickly get dressed as I was still in my pyjamas.

"Shane? Shane you need to get up."

"Why?"

"Amelie wants to see us now."

"Again, why?"

"I don't know but she's downstairs right now."

"Alright. I'm up."

He then got dressed and I was hoping the conversation will go quickly cause I haven't eaten and I still wanted my fatty and fried food.

"Hello Shane."

"Hello Amelie." He replied. I think he still felt tired

"You both are probably wondering what I wanted to speak to you two about. I know that there are things that you need to tell me and I saw that it could just be best to go to you, which I'm not a big fan of. So let's start with the ring on Claire's finger."

"We did plan on telling you this but we haven't told many people know yet apart from my parents and Eve and Michael. We know that we needed to tell you cause at the time we needed to ask for your permission to leave for our honeymoon."I started. "Also there is another that has only just appeared recently and that is that I'm pregnant with twins so I will be asking is it's possible to be have some time off from working with Myrnin."

"What? Claire I'm not sure if what you are asking for will be entirely possible to make happen. Myrnin needs to have an assistant with all the time to help with the work and control him. The honeymoon will be possible because I guess he can be left for a week or two and I could check on him every so often, but for a few months I cannot. You are the only person apart from me and Myrnin that know all the secrets about how Morganville works."

"Well if you can't give me the months I ask for can I at least have a month or two off after the birth?"

"That would be more manageable? Did you say you were having twins?"

"Yes I did."

"Right, that'll mean it'll become a high risk pregnancy. I'll have to come up with some way off helping with Myrnin. How far along are you?"

"Just a few weeks."

"I'm not entirely happy with this but I guess this would have happened at some point so I guess I'll just deal with it. Congratulations by the way."

"Thank you."

"Let me know when you decided to have your wedding and when you would like to have your honeymoon."

"Thank you."

"Well I'll let you go now I bet you want breakfast and I bet Shane wants to go back to sleep."

"Yeah, why was I needed to be here?"

"I thought you might have wanted to contributed to the conversation and have something to tell me."

"Well if you no longer have need of me I think I'll be going now." Shane went back upstairs and I have a feeling that the minute he got to the bedroom he passed out on the bed.

"Sorry about that, he's not a morning person."

"Well I think he better start. Any way good bye Claire." I opened the door to let her out and saw her typical limo waiting for her.

I went upstairs and saw that I was right about Shane. He'd managed to take off his clothes but it looks as though the minute his head touched the pillow he was out like a light, so as I was nice(and also because he looked so adorable asleep) I pulled the covers over him.

Then I finally got the chance to have my breakfast.

* * *

AN: There you have it. What did you think? This hasn't been edited much so if there are problems send me a review or PM me and let me know.

Thank you and I'll have chapter 4 up next Wednesday.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hello again readers. Thank you to all those of you who have reviewed, story alerted and put me on author alert.

Now on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

(Late May/Early June)

Claire's POV

I'm so glad that graduation id finally here. I'm so glad because right now I feel so massive and fat due to the twins and it means I no longer have to look as though I waddling around campus and having to speak to the doctor about if it's possible for me to go to Uni to do my exams when I'm meant to be on bed rest, but I just have to keep thinking that it now means that I don't have much longer to go until I'll be able to hold them in my arms.

I remember when we found out the sex of the babies. I felt even happier than when I found out that it was going to be twins. We found out they were going to be a girl and a boy. I've always wanted a little boy and girl and hoped that if the boy was older he'd look out for his younger sister. I always wanted a younger brother or sister but I never got one. I mean it was nice not to have to fight with someone to get my parents' attention but I think it would have been nice if I had one. But hey what can d about it. Finding out that we were going to have a daughter has actually helped me to realise that when she's older I'm going to have to watch Shane to make sure he doesn't ruin her life to much because I could already see him thinking about all the ways he could stop her from seeing/being around boys who she's not related to, or scaring away any boys that she comes into contact with.

At the moment we are still living with Eve and Michael who have turned one of the spare bedrooms into a nursery. Their reasoning that being when we do move out they still want to babysit for us and this means that they'll have room for them.

Something tells me that they are going to end up being very spoilt cause I just know that between my parents and Eve and Michael Shane and I are going to have to try and make sure that they don't become really demanding or bratty and hope that they will listen when Shane and I say that we don't want our kids to have something.

As I'm now graduating it now means that all my education is over which I feel a bit sad about cause it's what I have always focussed all my attention on and it was something I really enjoyed doing. I liked sitting in front of the TV not really knowing what was on but using it as background noise or sitting on my bed relaxing and reading my textbooks that I'll have more than likely already read cove to cover before.

I could carry on but to be honest I don't really see the point in doing so cause I already have a job working with Myrnin and even when I was still in Uni I felt as though I was being taught things that the Uni would probably never have taught me and working on things that had an actual effect on how people live in Morganville (even though it often got me into trouble but hey what's life without a little danger) and I get paid for it now instead of being paying for being taught.

When I woke up this morning I was really starting to hate my children. I know that this is a bad thing to say but they kept kicking me all night long and I could not sleep. At one point I accidently woke Shane up who then decided to try to talk to my children to see if he could get them to let me rest. It worked for a couple of hours but then they started up again and also decided to press on my bladder, so right now I'm feeling very tired, pissed off and wishing that I could drink coffee right now as that would help with my lack of sleep. Normally I'm not a big coffee drinker but you know the feeling when you can't have something it makes you really want it.

After breakfast I went to get dressed. When I had first chosen my outfit I had gone for special and nice (a black dress that had a hint of sparkle) but with how I was feeling about my body and my current mood I really just wanted to wear clothes that were really only good for their comfort factor and not something you would typically wear in public, but I knew that I would regret it when I see pictures. Also there was a chance that Eve would feel brave enough to try to get me to change and arguing with a pregnant moody woman is not the best thing to do and as I really didn't want to argue so I wore it anyway.

When I was dressed I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach. The strange thing is that it went as so as it had came so I just put it to the back of my mind as I didn't want to tell Shane and have him worry over nothing. I did promise myself that if there was anything else I would tell Shane.

A couple of hours before we had to go Eve came in to help me to do my hair and make-up.

"Wow Claire you look really nice in that dress, honestly." Yeah right. "Okay so what do you want me to do for your make-up, I was thinking a natural look with a bit of colour?"

"I like the sound of that and for my hair curl it a bit and pin some of the curls back?"

"I can do that." Then the work began.

To start with she put hot rollers in my hair so that my hair could curl whilst she does my make-up. I have always liked it when people do my hair and make-up as you can just sit there close your eyes and relax. I sometimes fear when it involves mascara and eyeliner as I have this fear that they are going to end up accidently poke me in the eye.

"There we are, done." Eve pronounced.

When I looked at myself in my full length mirror with everything done I did actually feel better about myself.

"Thank you so much Eve. Is Shane ready?" We were going to meet my parents there.

"Yes, he's waiting downstairs. It's a shame about Michael being unable to come."

"I know i would have thought that they would have done something about it but I guess not."

"I know. Someone's filming it aren't they."

"Yes and they would more than likely be doing that anyway. We want you to always have a copy of what happened and not just have all the pictures that are more than likely to be taken, starting with this one." She took a photo of me still standing in front of the mirror. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head at her.

"Claire, you look absolutely gorgeous baby." Shane told me when I got to the bottom of the stairs where he was waiting. "Have they been bothering you yet?" he asked whilst placing his hand where the twins were laying thankfully very peacefully.

"No they haven't been and wish they were unlike last night. But sadly there is nothing i can do about it."

"Well just think of it this way there isn't much longer to go now."

"Thank God"

When we were ready we climbed into the car that me and Shane had finally bought. Can't say what make it is cause I don't really know makes of car and I also wasn't there when he bought it as I'm not that bothered about the type just so long as we are able to fit to car seats in here I'm happy.

"Mum, Dad." I had spotted them standing by their car.

"Oh Claire we are so proud of you. I can't believe that you're only 19 and you're now graduating Uni, have kids on the way and you're getting married next year." Mum told me and I could tell she was about to start crying.

"Mum please don't start crying cause you just know that when you start I'm going start."

"Claire you should probably get lined up it's going to start soon." I gave me parents a quick hug and Eve then gave Shane a quick hug and kiss before trying to find where I was meant to be.

About half way through the ceremony I was starting to get worried that I hadn't felt the twins kicking for a while so I was hoping that it was due to them being active all night long and they were now being nice to mummy even though it's the wrong time of day. No wait, they just started kicking again and I swear I could see my gown moving slightly.

I was starting to get really bored with all the speeches and stuff and was really glad when I was able to go up and collect my certificate. It felt so nice to be able to move instead of sitting any longer in those really uncomfortable plastic chairs. But anyway, I was handed my certificate and I could hear my parents, Eve and Shane cheering and I just kept thinking don't trip, don't trip, don't trip and I didn't. When I got off stage I felt a bit woozy and felt like I was going to faint but was fine again. That hadn't happened before, I hope that there's nothing wrong.

"I now give you the graduating class of 2010." The Dean said.

Yes, I can now thankfully move again. Now I have to just find the others. I think I might just wait here until the crowd dies down a bit before I go looking just I don't have to squeeze past all the families congratulating all the graduates.

"Claire!" I heard Shane yell. He was a couple of feet away from me waving his arms so I could see where he was a bit better.

"Shane."I walked as quickly as I could over to him.

"Claire, are you alright?" Shane looked worried.

I all of a sudden felt really dizzy that Shane actually had to hold me up-right.

"Shane, I'm not sure...I think something's wrong." Then I faded into blackness.

Shane's POV

During the ceremony I felt so bored with speech. My kept going to how beautiful Claire looked in her dress and happy I'll be when the kids arrive.

I felt so proud of Claire today, especially after all she's gone through from getting kidnapped by Km and being starved and then having to deal with Ada and Bishop, also dealing with Myrnin and everything I've done but she stuck it out and has even managed to get a degree at the end of it and will be bringing to children in to this world in just over a month. If she's not a good role model for our children I don't who would be. I hope that they take after her in looks and also school ability. They don't have to be able to skip grades but at least do as well as they can. I only just managed to graduate high school and that's not something I want for them.

When they started handing out the certificates I was happy cause it means that it'll be over soon and even happier when I saw Claire walk across the stage. I even started cheering for her along with Eve and her parents. I saw her wobbly a bit when she got off the stage. I hoping it was just a loss of balance a bit there and that she's alright.

"Did you manage to get everything Shane?" Eve asked when it had finished.

"All of it. I think we should and go find Claire now and save her from having to try and squeeze past all these people." We all then started to go and try and find Claire. She was right there were she had sat through the ceremony.

"Claire!" I'd yelled.

"Shane." She replied and then started to walk as fast as she could over to me.

When she reached me I noticed that she didn't look very well.

"Claire, are you alright?" She'd started to fall over and I had to keep her up-right

"Shane, I'm not sure...I think something's wrong." Then she passed out in my arms.

"Claire. Claire! Claire wake up sweetie, come on." Her face had become clammy and pale. "Eve call an ambulance! Stay with me Claire, Stay with me." God I hope everything is alright. I don't know what I'll do without Claire.

* * *

AN: There you have it. What did you think? I have a feeling some of you hate me cause of the cliff hanger but I will tell you that Claire will not die and I will chapter 5 up on Wednesday.

Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hell again readers. I'm sorry that I left the last chapter on a cliffhanger. I hadn't done one before so I thought i'd give it a try. I've had my first bad review this week but as you can see I have not let it effect me and I never will as people are entitled to there own oppinion.

Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville Vampires, Rachel Caine does.

* * *

Chapter 5

Previously

"Claire, are you alright?" She'd started to fall over and I had to keep her up-right

"Shane, I'm not sure...I think something's wrong." Then she passed out in my arms.

"Claire. Claire! Claire wake up sweetie, come on." Her face had become clammy and pale. "Eve call an ambulance! Stay with me Claire, Stay with me." God I hope everything is alright. I don't know what I'll do without Claire.

* * *

Shane's POV

Why do things like this always happen to Claire? There has to be nothing else that can go wrong for her now. Everything that has happened to her since she moved to Morganville should never have happened to her. If she hadn't of mover here she wouldn't have been beaten up by Monica, which then forced her to move in with us. If that had never happened then she wouldn't have met me and then she wouldn't have been kidnapped by Kim, she wouldn't have had to work with Myrnin which could mean that she is in constant risk of being killed and also not that long ago there was all that business with Bishop and then Ada went insane and wanted to kill her.

Although I will say that I am in a way thankful that Morganville cause then we wouldn't have met and she is the best thing that has happened to me but I do just wish that she wasn't in so much danger and trapped.

"Eve how long is the ambulance going to take?"

"Shane, I only just put the phone down a minute or so ago. It'll be here soon." She tried to comfort me but the only thing that could comfort me right now is Claire waking up.

It feels as though

It feels as though it has been hours since Eve hung up there phone. Yeah alright I'm probably being really dramatic and a bit OTT but I'm really worried about Claire and I'm really tempted to grab her and run to my car to drive her myself. I mean who knows if there is something wrong with Claire or the twins or both.

Finally the ambulance arrived. They quickly put her in the back and then especially moved quickly when Claire started to bleed very heavily. That really made me start to panic.

"Shane, just let them, do their job. Claire will be alright. She will be fine. Just let them do their job." She could probably tell that I wanted to go over there and check on Claire. I also noticed that she didn't mention the twins. All I want is for Claire and the twins to be alright.

"Shane, (Mr Danvers) and I are going to follow the ambulance. If you want we can give you a lift?" Claire's mum said.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." I really did as this couldn't be easy on them.

"Good come on then. Also Eve is right just keep thinking positive, that Claire will be just fine."

I gave my keys to Eve so that she could go and tell Michael what was going on with Claire and then meet us at the hospital.

When we got to the hospital we saw them rush Claire off somewhere and she looked so pale. He has to survive. I don't know what I'd do without her. She has to survive.

The waiting room was really becoming my personal hell. Claire's parents at first had to fill out forms but I had nothing to do but sit there and that then allowed my mind to do its own thing and think it's own thing and to be honest that is not a good thing. I should never be allowed to be left to my thoughts at a time like this. I tried to keep thinking that everything was going to be alright but then it kept veering off to what could happen if Claire didn't survive and I had to take of twins by myself. And there was also what I would do if none of them survived. That was basically blackness. IO just couldn't imagine what would happen.

"Shane, how's Claire? Have you heard anything?"

"No we haven't heard a thing yet. I really want to though. I mean what if Claire dies or they all do." I could feel tears pricking my eyes.

"Oh Shane, what happened to positive? Everything will be fine alright. She's a strong girl. How else would she have survived this long in Morganville? Have a little bit of faith please. Also how likely is it that they are going to die?"

"Well I don't know cause I don't know anything about what's happening with her."

"Tell you what why don't we go and get some drinks?"

"I'm fine thanks."

"Yeah you might be bit you have no choice in the matter. You are clearly thinking about possibilities that you shouldn't be thinking about and this will give you something to do."

I really didn't want to go, I'd have rather just stayed there and waited for news but when a person starts trying to drag you some where it's often just best to just comply with them and go where they what you to go. Then again this is probably better than just pacing up and down watching the clock that keeps mocking me by telling me that only a few minutes have passed since I last looked at the clock. It feels like we've already been here for hours and not just minutes.

* * *

Okay, I will admit that I felt better when I'd had something to drink, even if it was not that nice but it was better than nothing.

"Claire Danvers' family?"

I was immediately out of my seat. "Yes, I'm Shane her fiancé and these are her parents. How is she and the twins?"

"Claire will be fine we are just waiting for her to wake up now. When she arrived she went straight to delivery. Something had happened that caused the twins to become distressed and Claire almost miscarried but we got to her just in time. We are still running tests on them but someone will come and find as soon as you can see them. I'll take you to Claire now."

"Thank you so much doctor."

Thank God they are all going to be fine. My family is still in one piece.

When I walked into Claire's room and I saw her lying in the bed I swear my heart skipped a beat with relief that she was still alive and was really going to be okay. All I needed to know now is that the twins are going to okay and to see them with my own to eyes. I hope that this is it for all the drama that Claire will have to face. Well life threatening drama. I say that because I know that we still have all the drama that comes with teenagers still to face, but at least that won't be something that she'll have to face alone. I will be with her every step of the way.

Eventually I was allowed to see the twins. I would have rather stayed with Claire so that we could see them for the first time together but then I thought that it might be nice for Claire to have pictures of them to see when she wakes up cause I don't know when she'll be allowed to leave her bed and therefore see them.

When I did see them I first thought that they are so small and really adorable. They were both wrapped up in a blanket and had small hats on their heads. I can't believe that these are mine that I actually helped to create them. I was thankful that this had happened on Claire's graduation cause I still had my camera.

We haven't decided on names yet because we couldn't agree on them but people do say that when you see your child for the first time that it makes it easier to pick names for them. Before being faced with this situation I had thought that you'd just pick a name that you really liked or meant something to either you personally or your family. Now that I'm faced with having to actually name a person I realise that it's not that easy as you want to pick one that you like but you want your child to then hate it or for them to end up being bullied due to their name. Now I'm actually looking at them I have managed to think of a couple of names that I like and will run past Claire, Abigail and Blake. Why Blake I don't know but I think it could be a good middle name.

Looking at the two of them I thought that it looked as though our daughter was actually bigger than her brother height wise. That thought then led me to wonder which one was older than the other.

I first went up to my daughter who was asleep. "Hello little one, I'm your daddy. You don't know how happy I feel now that I know that you and your brother are going to be alright. You both had me very worried earlier and something tells me that it won't be the last time that it'll happen." I then turned to look at her brother who was awake. "I wish that you would both end up staying little forever cause I am not looking forward to you two becoming teenagers. Although I guess that I will have 13 years to get used to it. I can't wait for your mummy to see you. I know that she already loves you and the moment he wakes up she'll immediately want to come and see you even though. Hopefully when she sees the pictures I have of you it will hold her of doing so if the doctor says that she can't."

I really didn't want to leave them but I did really want to check on Claire and see if there had been any change with her yet.

When I got back to Claire's room I was so happy. When I opened the door I saw that Claire was awake and was sitting up. I was actually frozen for a minute but then I rushed right over to Claire and gently pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Claire. Thank God that you're alright. I was so worried about you. Can you try not to do that to me ever again please? I swear I never want to feel like that again."

"I'll try not to." She laughed. It was so good to hear her laugh. It was so good just to hear her speak and be able to hold her in my arms.

Claire's POV

After I passed out I was surrounded by darkness. It was not good as I couldn't move a thing nor could I hear a thing. I'm not even sure what happened cause I was fine one minute but then the next I'm having to be held up by Shane and then the darkness appeared. I hope nothing's wrong with the twins and that it's just me that's been affected.

I really hope that I'm not dead as that would really destroy Shane.

Suddenly I could hear a noise. It wasn't really anything specific, it was a bit like when you turn on a radio and the signal goes or when it's not tuned into a station. There was also a really bright light.

I know people are always saying that you should never go into the light but in this case I didn't want to top my body as it was better than staying in the dark and also I found that the louder and clear the sound became.

I ended up opening my eyes to a bright hospital room with my parents and Eve and Michael with me. Shane must have just come from somewhere as he was standing in the doorway just staring at me. He then rushed over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh Claire, thank God that you're alright. I was so worried about you. Can you try not to do that to me ever again please? I swear I never want to feel like that again." He told me completely serious

"I'll try not to." I laughed. It felt so nice to be wrapped up in his arms. This is where I belong.

I didn't want to ruin the moment but I had to ask a very important question. "Shane, what's happened to the twins?"

"Now before you get to worked up they are perfectly fine. I've actually just come back from seeing them and I also took some photos for you."

That made me want to start to cry cause he got to see them before I did and that we couldn't have seen them for the first time together. But at least I get to see the pictures before anyone else so I guess that's better than nothing.

He handed me his digital camera so I could flick through them.

"Are they really this small?" They looked so tiny. But they were both really cute, especially our daughter who was asleep.

"Yeah our little boy is the smallest. I kind of want to know who's the older of the two."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I hope it's our boy."

"I wonder why that is." I muttered sarcastically.

"You don't know what I'm thinking."

"Shane I might not be a mind reader but I do know some of your thoughts based on things you've already told me. You want our boy to be older cause you then think that will help when later on in life when you want to ruin our daughter's chances of getting a boyfriend and you want our son to use the whole I'm the older brother trick in helping to scare away boys."

He didn't have a response to that and I couldn't help but feel smug that I'd just proven the fact that I know something that he didn't want me to know about.

I then felt tired all of a sudden.

"I think that we should let Claire rest now." My mum said.

They all said their goodbye's and left to let me and Shane have some privacy.

"I'm so glad that you and our children are going to be alright. We really need to name them but it can wait another day. I'll speak to the doctor and find out when you can see the children and also when you can leave. I'll come back later with some clothes and pyjamas. I will make sure that they are tasteful enough for your parents to be able to see you in."

"Thank you Shane. I really appreciate it. I love you." I smiled at him.

"I love you too, so much." He placed a kiss on my forehead and a chaste kiss on my lips before letting me fall into a sleep filled with dreams of Shane and our children.

* * *

AN: So there is the fifth chapter. What did you think? Let me know.

See you all next Wednesday.

Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm sorry that it's taken me this long to update. I haven't forgotten about it and I'm not going to bore you with the details just know that my life has become really busy as I now have a job for the first time and it's also full time and I've had to get used to having no choice but it get up promptly and not allowed to ditch when I don't feel like going.

I'm not going to give a date as to when the next update will be but just know that this story is far from over and I will try to get chapter out as soon as possible.

Thank you so, so much staying with this and for still reading and now on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

Claire's POV

It feels so good to be home with my children. I've already been home for about a month now and finally the children have been given the okay to come home was well.

When I was told that they would have to stay in hospital longer and that I was able to go home I was not happy and Shane had to hold me back from hitting the doctor.

I was really happy cause it meant that I wouldn't have to sleep in an uncomfortable bed and I's be able to snuggle up with she now every single night but I wanted to be able to bring the children with mw so that I could feel like a proper parent.

Okay, I understand that they would have to stay longer cause they were not strong enough to be able to go home but I had yet to hold them and so to hear that I would have to spend less time with them I did not like at all. They also hadn't properly interacted with each other as they both in separate incubators and had all these wires and tubes coming out of them which I hated the sight of and whished every day that they weren't necessary.

_Flashback_

_It was about mid-afternoon and Shane and I were sitting in my hospital room. Normally by now we would have gone to see the twins but the doctor had said that he wanted to speak to us and check to see how I was healing up and doing so we decided that we would wait together. I couldn't help but hope that his would mean that I would get to go home and therefore sleep in a comfortable bed all whist wrapped up in Shane's arms._

_I was starting to get a bit agitated with how long we had to wait for the doctor as I really wanted to know what he would say and I was dying to see my children and see how they were doing. Then the doctor finally arrived._

"_Sorry about the wait Claire. How are you feeling today?"_

"_Pretty good."_

"_Alright then, I'll just give you a final check over to make sure you are still healing up nicely and you will be glad to hear that I will rerelease you."_

"_Seriously? Yes, I finally get to go home."_

_He checked me over and did decided that I was ready to go home and then left to get the forms whilst I got changed._

_When he came back with the forms for me to sign asked him if he knew anything about when their children would be allowed to go home or even just allowed to be held in mine and Shane's arms._

"_Do you know when the children will be allowed to go home or at least able to leave their incubators?"_

"_As far as O know not for a few more weeks."_

"_Can you be a little bit more specific?" I nearly shouted._

"_I'm sorry but it will all depend on how much they improve by each day."_

_That made me feel really frustrated cause surely the doctors would be tracking the progress made and then be able to give at least a round about time as to when they will be ready to at least leave their incubators so that I could finally know how it could feel to hold them in my arms._

"_Okay thank you doctor." Shane said. The doctor then left us alone. "Claire, baby, calm down please. I know that you wanted to hear a definite date for when our children would be allowed to come home cause I feel the exact same way as you. We'll just have to be patient."_

"_I'm sorry Shane, it's just that when I do get the chance to see then I feel as though it's never for long and they are always surrounded by machines and things that I know they need but...I don't know, I just want them to be able to come home with us and have to rely on us for their care."_

"_I know Claire and they will eventually rely on us but not for a little bit longer alright. You could see this the longer they spend here the less time they will have spent being spoilt by our friends and family."_

_I was then calmer. Still annoyed, but calmer._

"_Tell you what why don't you go ahead and see the children and I'll take your things down to the car and then join you." That perked me right up._

"_How is it that you always know what to say and what I need to hear?"_

"_I call it a gift."_

_End Flashback_

That first night home was one of the best nights since being in the hospital. It was probably cause I had spent so many nights sleeping in a really uncomfortable bed and now I was in one that was really comfortable ad I was now once again wrapped up in Shane's arms once again.

When Abigail and Ethan were able to go home I was so happy and a bit nervous. I know I had always said and gone on about how I really wanted them to be home and put into my care so that I could feel like a proper parent but now that I'm faced with it I fear that I'm going to end yup messing up due to the fact that I don't know that much about how to take care of a child and now two are being put in to my care.

Something tells me though that this is how every first time parent feels about it and I know that I will have Shane to fall back on and will be helping me out. He doesn't k now much about taking care of children either so we are both in the same boat. If I get into too much trouble and really start to struggle I can always call my parents for their help.

There is a part of me that thinks that most of the worries are not necessary cause if I think about it it's going to b e mostly be all common sense and in truth I don't have much to worry about. Except for the things that every parent worries about when it comes to their children.

When we were able to bring the kids home at last from the hospital we were met by Eve and Michael (obviously) and also my parents who were probably desperate to see their first grandchildren again.

My mum and Eve came straight up to us wanting to see the children and hold them. I really do think that they are going to be spoilt as they grow up.

I handed Abigail to mum and Eve got Ethan from Shane.

I could have easily held both of them but Shane is still being adamant that I not carry too much at the moment even though it's been over a month now since I'd had the children and he puts holding both of the children under that.

Overprotective idiot, I like that he cares but seriously, I have to be able to hold them both when they want to be fed seeing as I've decided to go down the breast feeding root and at some point feed then both at the same time. Thankfully I haven't had to do that yet as they both like to kick their legs and move their arms around and I fear that they would end up kicking or hitting each other. Although in saying that I may never have to cause I think that Shane should get a chance to fed the children so I do make up bottles so that he can then bond with them.

"I bet you two are so glad to have them home at last." My mum said.

"It does feel so nice to have them home finally." I replied as I sat down next to Eve. "I'm not going to be thinking that much sooner am I though."

"No, you probably won't when it comes to them always wanting something in the middle of the night and possibly as couple of times during the night. Let's just hope that when it comes to it Shane will be there to help it as you have two of them and I remember when you were just born your father would never wake up to your screaming and if I needed his help I would have to resort to hitting him or something to get him to wake up. But I had just you so let's just hope that Shane isn't one to sleep through anything."

"I hope so to." I don't think that I'd be able to cope if I had to take care of both of them at the same time.

That night when we were putting them to bed I started to feel uneasy about it. I know that I have nothing to worry about but when living in a town that's run by vampires you can't help but feel wary as you never know what could happen and I couldn't help but feel that when if Shane and I leave this room at any point something bad is going to happen. I know that it's unlikely that should something happen that it would go unnoticed and that what I'm feeling is probably due to the fact that I didn't want to leave them even though we were only going to be next door.

Shane could sense that there was something wrong with me. He's good at doing that it can be a bit creepy.

"Claire, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine, really." I didn't particularly want to tell him how I was actually feeling as I knew that he'd just think that I was being silly which I already knew and didn't need him to confirm it.

"I know you're lying Claire. You know that you can tell me anything." He told me as he wrapped his arms around me.

"It's just that I can't help but feel scared that if we leave this room something bad is going to happen to our children. I probably shouldn't feel like this but I can help it. They've just come out of hospital and nothing can happen to them." I was now working myself into a right state.

"Shh Claire. Everything's going to be alright, okay. I can see where you are coming from but everything will be alright. Tell you what if you allow them to sleep in here where they belong tonight and if you still feel the same way tomorrow I'll move their cribs and things into our room until you're ready for them to be in their own room. But you should know that they will have to be on their own at some point."

"But what if they start crying and cause we are in our sleeping and we don't hear them even with the baby monitor?"

"The likely hood of that happening is that I can't see it happening. Claire judging by what you just told me I can see you coming straight in here to see them and check on them at the slightest sound they make. Okay, now I think that we should get some sleep cause now that they are home we should try to get as much sleep as possible before they decide that they are going to wake us up wanting to be fed or something."

I managed to leave then but it was partly due to the fact that I had a feeling that Shane would not be adverse to picking me up and carrying me to our room until we were needed. He did however walk behind me and I believe it was cause he'd think that I would easily turn around and go back and to make sure that I even actually let the room.

The first time they woke up Shane proved my fear that we wouldn't wake up when they cry to be a legitimate fear. I was up straight away at hearing my children cry but Shane just carried on sleeping. I tried to wake him up by hitting him with a pillow but he just rolled over and started hugging the pillow. The cries of the twins were starting to get louder and I saw that I had no choice but to go to them now instead of trying to get Shane up to help me when I could tell that it was not going to happen any time soon.

When I went into the nursery I went to pick up Abigail first as she was nearest and noticed that she needed to be changed and so I had to deal with that first but then I knew that Ethan would need to be changed as well so after I'd changed her I would then have to put her back down and I have a feeling that she was also hungry and it made me feel as though I was being terrible cause her cries got worse when she was put back down.

Ugh, I wish Shane was here to help me with this. I can't handle this. I really need him right now.

When I had managed to change Ethan Shane had decided to turn up.

"Claire? What's going on?"

"Finally up I see. Our children needed us. I tried to wake you up but you decided to just roll over giving me no choice but to deal with them myself. Now that you are here can you take Abigail and feed her one of the bottles I made earlier as she's been waiting a while and probably hates me right now?" She was still crying but less so and probably thinks that her mum or anyone isn't going to go to her if she carries on crying.

I fed Ethan and just held him before I would put him down to sleep.

When Shane came back upstairs Abigail was asleep again and she looked so adorable and peaceful. If only it would last.

When Shane put her into her crib we then went back to bed to get some more sleep before we would be needed again. But not before having a go at Shane first

"Shane, can you promise me that you will not ever let me have to deal with both of them at the same time again? I don't know if I could go through that again. I started to feel as though Abigail hated me cause she would keep crying and no one would go to her and by the time you had come in her cries had started to actually lessen."

"I'm sorry that happened. I would never purposefully leave you to have to take care of them by yourself. I doubt Abigail hates you. No one could hate you. When you next try to wake maybe you should try to kick me out of bed when I won't wake up." I think he was trying to make me laugh or at least smile but I just turned onto my side and went back to sleep to try and get as many more hours as I could before we would be woken up again.

When they did wake up again it felt as though it had not been that long ago since they had just been up. And one again Shane didn't wake up straight away. But I did take his advice and ended up nearly pushing him off of the bed. He woke just before he fell and stopped himself

"What's going on? What's happened?"

"Kids." Was all I said as that was all I could really managed at this point, I'm going to be in such a bad mood tomorrow due to my lack of sleep I think.

With the thanks of Shane being here to help it didn't take as long thankfully. I got Abigail and Shane got Ethan.

Even though it didn't take as long for us to sort them out Abigail went right back to sleep after she Was changed and then fed but Ethan, who was fed and changed, didn't want to settle back down and would start to whimper when we would go to put him down. I think he just wanted to be held.

Eventually we were able to get back to our room where we just fell straight back to sleep and I may have even been asleep before my head touched my pillow.

This time we were able to get a good few hours of sleep.

Shane's POV

In the morning I was awake before Claire and for this I was thankful cause hopefully I would be able to make up for last night where I unintentionally pissed her off as I had not woken up when the kids needed us and so I think that she should have some extra time to sleep .

I think that it shouldn't be too hard to take care of them as I've slept some and don't feel all that tired. Now that I've said that I have a feeling it'll be the complete opposite now.

When I went into the nursery I saw that at the moment only my baby girl was awake and that Ethan was still peacefully sleeping and so it meant that how I was going to proceed was quite obvious. I guess this different from what Claire had been through as both children would have been crying and she would have also been tired and had to choose whop to see to first. I think that Claire would like for me to experience what she went through last night so that I could truly be sorry for giving her no choice but to take care of the children by herself. Me, not so much after seeing how she felt towards me after dealing with them on their own.

Changing Abigail was a bit difficult as she didn't feel like keeping her arms and legs still and after struggling I could hear her start to whimper and so that told me that I had to hurry up before she actually started to cry so that she didn't wake up her brother. Also the baby monitor was still on and near Claire so if she starts to cry and it wakes up Claire will ruin my plans for her to get some extra sleep.

"Shh baby girl, it's alright daddy's here." I made gently rocking movements with my arms in an attempt to sooth her and it did work slightly. By this point Ethan had had now woken up and so I had to put Abigail down so that I could see to Ethan and then feed them both.

Abigail didn't like being put back down and her whimpers started up again.

I wonder if this is what Claire ha to do last night on her own.

I managed to get Ethan changed fairly quickly meaning that I was then able to pick them both up which I'm not quite sure how I managed cause I had to make sure their heads were supported but I managed it and was then able to take them downstairs so that I could feed them.

I did then start thinking about how I would go about feeding both of the children as I only have one pair of and they are being used to hold the children.

However when I walked into the kitchen Eve was already in there (I guess she has work) and so hopefully she would be willing to help me out.

"Hey Shane, I'm surprised to see you up so early."

"The kids were up and so am I."

"I knew it would be due to them but I thought it would be Claire who was awake at this time."

"I got up instead cause I wanted Claire to get some extra sleep as I may have accidently made Claire have to take care of the kids by herself."

"How did you mange to do that?"

"They started to cry which Claire heard and therefore woke up due to it but I stayed asleep. She tried to wake me up but all I did was roll over onto my opposite side and then only woke up when I realised that she wasn't in bed with me anymore and now I'm trying to make it up to her by taking care of them and letting her get a couple of extra hours of sleep."

"You are such an idiot. How do you plan on feeding them?"

"Would you be willing to help me as I have my hands full?" I was a bit embarrassed as I would have had to have found a way to do it should she of not been there.

"I would love to."

She took Abigail into her arms which then enabled me to still hold Ethan but be able to get their milk warmed up so they could be fed as soon as possible.

When they were fed and had stopped being fussy we were then able to put them in their mosses baskets that we have downstairs so that we don't have to be constantly going up and down stairs when they fall asleep after being fed.

Eve left at some point but I was unaware of that as I just couldn't tear me eyes away from them. I know that it probably sounds weird but when I see them sleeping they just look so completely adorable and it then makes me think how is it that when they are awake they are able to make the amount of noise that they make when crying. Although it could just be that when one starts crying it then sets the other off and then they end up crying at the same time and therefore end up being really loud.

A couple of hours later I thought that it might be best if I went and checked on Claire. If she's still sleeping that would be good but if she's awake the first thing that she would do would be to check on the kids ad she would then completely freak out if she were to find out that the kids were not where she thinks they should be, especially after how she felt when we were putting them into their beds last night.

Although in saying that I think that she is going to most likely to still be asleep or just about to wake up cause I know that if she was awake there would probably be screaming by now for which I'm thankful for cause I worry that if she was to freak out that it would somehow make what I'm trying to do seem like a bad thing when it's meant to make up for last night.

When I went into the room Claire was just starting to stir and I could see the arm that was closest to my side of the bed move around as though she trying to find me but coming up empty.

Then she woke up and first looked at my side of the bed and looked really confused as she would have expected me to still be there. I guess its cause I left her to sleep and she has a tendency to wake up before me of I'm awake I stay in bed with her still as she's always in my arms when we sleep. Then she noticed me standing by the door.

"Good morning Claire." I said then placed a kiss on her lips.

"It defiantly is." I could see that she was about to say something and I had a feeling that it was going to be about the kids so I decided to beat her to it.

"Before you even say anything I know what you're thinking and they have already been fed, changed and dressed and are now sleeping so you have nothing to be worried about."

"Thank you. How did you cope with handling them?"

"Would you be willing to accept my most sincere apology for making you have no choice but to take care of them both whilst they are wanting you and needing you at the same time?"

"Yes I would. I'm going to guess that it was hard?"

"Defiantly but you had it harder as you would have been tired and pissed at me for not waking up to help you out."

I pulled her into my arms so I could hold her and kiss her again, trying to show how much I love her, before we headed down for breakfast.

After breakfast we then went into the living room where the twins were. Just as we entered the room they started to cry.

Brilliant timing was my immediate thought.

I got Ethan and Claire got Abigail and much like last night when I was there to help her deal with them we got them sorted out fairly quickly.

When they had settled back down we both had the same thought which was that we couldn't resist a chance to watch them sleep peacefully from the comfort and in the safety of our arms.

"Would you be willing to move the cribs today into our room? After how I felt last night I don't want to feel it again and although I don't know if I will feel it tonight I don't want the chance to feel it again."

"Okay as I don't want to see you like that either. So, I have a question to ask, do you know when you'll have to get back to work with Myrnin?"

"No. I do know that'll be allowed a few months off so that I can bond with them and recover but the exact amount of time I'll be allowed I don't know. I'm hoping that it'll be for a few months but when I did tell Amelie that I was pregnant she was not all that happy about me wanting to having time off and leaving Myrnin on his own. I guess she doesn't trust him to be on his own and therefore needs me there to make sure that he doesn't do something stupid. I suspect that Amelie will find me or come here and tell me when I have to be back at work."

We didn't have to wait long to find out how much time Claire would have off as Amelie came around in the evening after we had just put the kids down. I was just about to go downstairs when I heard Amelie talking to Claire and thought that it might be a good idea if I just let them talk as I thought that it might not be a good if I don't like what's being said.

"I've come to let you know officially how much time you can have off and when I expect you to be back working with Myrnin. I'm going to allow you to have two months off from work and then I expect you to come back and you will be working Monday to Friday from nine until two for the first five months and from then on you will be working nine till five from then on. I'm not very happy about this as the barriers are still down and we cannot have people knowing that they will be able to leave without any vampires knowing." _She can't be serious that's barely any time off at all._

"But what will then happen when everything's fixed, will I still have to work for Myrnin or will that be it?" _Please say she'll finally be free from him, please._

"You will still have to work for him as you will be there to help keep the machine working and should it fail again or should any problems occur you can start to fix them or sort any problems out straight away" _Damn it._

"That's fine then." _What? _"I will say this though I do have a problem with the amount of time you want to give me. Don't get me wrong I'm grateful that you are but I just feel as though I could do with having more time off to get used to a routine that involves lack of sleep."

"Well I'm afraid to tell you this Claire but I find it impossible to give you any more time than two months before you have to get back to work. It's already been too long for the barriers down and I fear that should they be down much longer then the humans will start to revolt, resulting in there being many casualties on both sides of the fight."

"Well can't Myrnin work by himself to get the machine working again?"

"He already is and I need to know that there is someone with him to keep him in line whilst the work is going on so that I know that things will go as planned and so that we won't end up with the problems we had with Ada."

"Do I get a choice in this?"

"That would all depend on how you look at it. You can choose to come back to work with no hassle or you can refuse and risk facing the consequences should you not. Either way you will be back at work with Myrnin." _So she basically has no choice in the matter._

"Okay fine I accept what you've offered me." Claire replied dejectedly. I've always hated it when she sounds like that.

"Excellent. I'll see you in two months at the lab."

She left after that.

When I got downstairs I could clearly see that Claire was not happy with what had just happened. I sat on the settee next to her and then pulled her onto my lap.

"I heard you talking to Amelie. Just so you know I don't like it anymore than you do."

"If you heard it why didn't you come down here as well?"

"I thought that it might be best if the conversation was better left between you and Amelie cause knowing me when I'm not happy about something, I would have said or done something that would have led to me getting into trouble. I can't believe that you don't have a choice in whether or not you work for Myrnin. It sucks."

"I know that you don't like me working for him but I actually enjoy it and since the cure was found for the disease all the vamps suffered from he's been a lot better and constantly out for my blood. I know that he could still easily kill me but please trust me when I say that I will always come home to you and our children alright."

"I guess I'll just have to live with it won't I" Claire just nodded and snuggled up closer to me. "Now, I think that we should head upstairs before we get woken up."

I then carried her up to our room which she protested against at first but I guess she then saw that I had no intention of putting her down she stopped.

It was nice walking into our bedroom and hearing the soft breathing of the children. I now think that this having the children in here would be a good thing cause now I believe there is a better chance that I'll wake up straight away and be able to help Claire out instead of having to have Claire hurt me cause it can hurt when she pushes me out of bed.

I hope she never finds that out, she might do that when she's pissed at me and then make me sleep on the settee.

* * *

AN: Again I would like to say thank you for still reading this story.

I will try to update as soon as possible. Feel free to send me a review or PM with you thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

An: Thank you to all those of you who have decided to read this, are still in fact reading my story, putting me as favourite author, on author alert, have favourited this story and put it on story alert. This chapter should have gone out weeks ago but I've been having problems getting my internet to work and have only just got it back to an extent (it likes to go off after a couple of minutes). One piece of good news is that I've taken a week off from work because they made me take some holiday and so I plan to do a lot of writing and should I still have internet should be posted by next Saturday.

I will say this now as you have had to wait a while for this update I will be letting you know what the next chapter will be about so if you don't want to know skip the bottom AN.

Now on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville Vampires. Rachel Caine does.

* * *

Chapter 7

2 months later

Claire's POV

I really don't want to move right now. The alarm has just gone off and it can therefore only mean on one thing about today. I have I go back to work and can no longer spend my days with just me and my kids and with Shane when he's not working which to be honest feels like all the time (which I am not complaining about at all). Ugh I really hate Amelie right now.

I wish that I could just always stay home and maybe work again when the kids start school would never change any of it cause if I were to then I wouldn't be here right now with Shane as my fiancé and two adorable kids. Who knows I could even be dead right now with all the danger that I seem to attract to myself like a magnet.

I can only really see the downsides to me having to go back to work. The downsides being that I have to leave my children who are only now three months old and have only spent around two whole months with me as they had to stay at the hospital for a while and I have to leave Shane and the comfort of my nice warm bed where I get wrapped up in Shane's arms.

Okay so the last one's just me being moody at the fact that I have no choice what so ever in whether I go back to work and when I go back to work. But I'm being forced away from my kids who I feel as though I haven't spent all that much time with them and they're young, they could end up forgetting me. Not Shane though cause he doesn't have to go to work and can spend all day with the kids and at home doing as he pleases. I also don't like being away from Shane cause now that I've had my kids I no longer feel secure with my body and so when I'm with Shane I can clearly show all the other girls who are prettier and hotter than me that I have something that they can't have and I also feel tired all the time that I don't have much time for sex or if we try to start something the kids would wake up and need us (and for a bit the kids were also in our room cause I didn't like them being in a different room)so I sometimes get paranoid that Shane will want to go to someone else so that he can get some satisfaction.

Ugh I really don't want to have to deal with Myrnin today but at least I was able to get a decent night's sleep.

If only Amelie could care less about her precious Morganville and more about the humans (who if you think about it keep this place from becoming a ghost town) than I wouldn't be I this situation and would also be much happier too. But she probably just sees me s a human who at some point or other can be easily disposed of and replaced. Although in saying that I can see why she cares so much cause Morganville is all she has and if it were o disappear that she would have nothing left and so she would want to keep it safe and protected by any means necessary. I guess I've been really lucky to be able to do what I've managed to in terms of changing how the humans are treated by the vampires but I guess I can only do so much. I wish my life could be simple for just once.

I finally managed to find the will to move to get out of bed but in the process woke Shane up as well.

"Claire? What's going on?"

"Sorry Shane didn't men to wake you up. I'm just trying to find the will power to be able to leave this bed and then the house so that I can then get to work. There's no chance that you could tell me that this is just a mistake, could you?" I asked whilst trying to hide my face in his chest hoping that it could make the outside world just disappear.

"I wish I could tell you that cause then we could just stay here until the kids wake up and then think about leave this room but sadly you will have to leave cause we don't know what Amelie's reaction to you not turning up will be." He replied whilst wrapping my up tighter in his arms.

"I really don't want to go. I really hate Amelie right now."

"I don't want you to go either and I hate her as well."

Then the kids started to cry.

"Duty calls. You don't have to go to work today do you?"

"No, so I'm free to take care of the kids and if I need any help I can always call you or even your mum, although I think I might just always call you cause I'd feel really embarrassed to have to call you mum and admit that I don't know what I'm doing."

"Yeah but you shouldn't cause they both know that we don't know much about taking care of the kids nor have experience with kids but that's okay. We are exactly the same and they know that we'd only call if we were desperate and really don't know what happening. They probably wouldn't be surprised if you were to have to call cause you are on your own as I have to go to work and there will be times when it'll be the same for me. We just have to understand and see that it will get easier as time goes on. Plus before you know it I'll be finished and back where e I belong. But right now I can help you get the kids sorted and then get myself ready. "

We got the kids fed and dressed and then I saw that I had no choice but to get myself ready.

After I was ready and then went downstairs I found Shane and the children in the living room. When I went to bye to them it felt so hard to do it, I held Abigail and Ethan in my arms and I just did not want to release them.

"Claire, don't you have to get to work?"

"Yeah. Can you take them from me please cause I just don't want to release them."

He took them from my arms and then allowed me to leave the house at last. I had no idea that it would be so hard to leave them behind when I would go to work. Hopefully it will get easier as the days go by. At least it's only until two.

When I got to the lab I was just in time. Amelie, I noticed was there. Great. Probably there to make sure that I would turn up on time or even to make sure that I would even turn up at all.

"Ah Claire, it's good to see that you decided to turn up and that I didn't have to use any persuasive techniques get you to turn for work." Is that you would call them.

"Yes well as I didn't know what these techniques as you call them would be I didn't want to risk something happening to my family or anyone that I may know."

"Well that matters not anymore. The good thing is that now you are here and able to get back to work on fixing the barriers surrounding Morganville and I can then believe that Morganville will be a safe place to live again."

Yeah, for the vampires. It's the only logical explanation when she says hat as humans can never be safe when there are vampires in the surrounding area. She tries to get them to leave a sort of peace and harmony but the truth is that most humans just live in fear and will always be at risk of sudden death.

She then left after informing me once again of when I should be at work and that Myrnin will now be giving a report of how my progress is going on. I really don't think it's necessary to be telling her every single day. Not the giving of a report but giving one daily just seems a bit pointless cause how much work do they expect me to get through each day.

When it became just me and Myrnin he got straight down to business. Maybe Amelie has said something to him and he wants to keep her happy.

"It's good to see you back here Claire. Now in your absence I've not been able to do as much as I would have liked to do in the time that you had off but now that you are back we can hopefully rectify that and if we can keep on schedule we can be done before we know it."

"Well if you can show me what you've managed to do I can then help you carry on from where you got to." I'd just love to know how he didn't manage to do the work that he would have liked to given that he's a vampire and can therefore move and work faster than I can. Also there are no windows down here so that means that the sun can never affect him and I don't know if he ever sleeps.

"I know that you are probably thinking that I should have been able to do more than I did but after you left there was a problem which was that since you left I saw no way to get the circuit to fully work and be able to keep the barriers up and stable so I can up with the idea that I could see if I could use some of my own brain tissue to help control the system but it didn't work and then do you want to know what thought then came into my head?"

"I dread to think what came into your head."

"Well I'll tell you. I realised that I'm a vampire and can therefore decide what can happen to you whilst you are down here and so I was able to get my hands on this."

He then produced this brain that was in this jar and had all these wires connected to it. I may be into science and love working with Myrnin cause I always love to learn something new but I do have to say that he just scared me slightly.

"Okay I have just one thing to say in response to that which is, where did you get that from?" Please don't say from some random person of the street. Please don't.

"I didn't get it from some random person off the streets and nor were they targeted if that's what you are thinking. No this person was a vampire and more or less begged me to use them or certainly kill them at least which if you think I did but then just used the brain as well so that it wouldn't end up being wasted."

Oh God I think I know who he is talking about. There is only one vampire that I know of who would have wanted to have someone end his life for him. I just hope that I'm wrong, that he wouldn't have gone for that. Although this is Myrnin and he seems to just be doing whatever he pleases. The only vampire that I can think of that is like Myrnin describe is Frank Collins, Shane's father, as he was turned by Bishop right in front of Shane with no say in the matter and he has always despised vampires due to what has happened to his family.

I had always held onto the hope that the relationship between Shane and his father could become better and they could end up closer or at least for Shane to be able to see past his father being a vampire and have some form of father and son relationship. If it's true what Myrnin was saying about Frank was true then it makes me wonder if he had the same thoughts or something along the same lines of what I would have wanted to have happened. But I guess not anymore.

"As you have probably already guessed yes it was Shane's father. He couldn't handle anymore what he was and had been forced to become and that he couldn't be with his family anymore."

"So he genuinely came up you? He actually came up to you asked for you to kill him? Why you though?"

"Yes he did cone up to me. I guess he couldn't get anyone else to kill him and he didn't have the guts to do it himself and thought I would be willing enough to do it which as you can see I was. I would like to know how he managed to find me but I'm not bothered as he has been able to help us."

"Well I guess I can do nothing about it now. I just have to ask a couple of things, 1. Why you haven't connected it all up yet as I wasn't here to argue and against it and try to stop you and 2. Does Amelie know anything about this?"

"I thought that you might find it interesting to see how I managed to do it and how it fully works. Amelie does not know about it yet but I will inform her about it when we give her the good news that all the barriers are back into place."

We then got to work getting everything sorted that we would need and then started on getting it all put together. It was interesting to see how Myrnin liked to put all these different things that get the machine to work together. The machine was pretty the same as it was for Ada but this time I just hope that it'll be easier to deal with and I won't have to worry that Frank will want we dead cause of jealousy. It was great to get to see it being put together and helping in the process as there was an element of challenge to it which why I like working with Myrnin so much. Then before I knew it, it was then time for me to be heading home to my lovable kids and fiancé.

I wonder how Shane has managed to cope with the kids on his own.

Shane's POV

After Claire left it felt strange being in the house on my own as Eve and Michael also had work. I know I wasn't technically alone as the twins were her obviously but it was very quiet. I have no idea how this is going to but I'm just going to hope that nothing major is going to happen cause I've got two children to deal with. Although in saying that I think I've just jinxed it now.

I do know that if I should get into trouble I know that I can always call Claire (which I bet Myrnin will be _loved_ by Myrnin) and then if I was very desperate I could always call Claire's mum who has experience with children compared me and Claire who have none. We have already had to call her a couple of times during the first month which I didn't feel too bad about cause it was the first month and we can't be expected to know everything right away and also Claire was with me. It's not like I'm scared of Claire's Mum but I feel as though if I were to call her today at some point I'd feel as though I'd failed or that I can't be trusted to be left on my own with the twins.

When I had to take the kids from Claire I hated to see the look on her face especially as she had to get me to actually take them from her arms so that she could actually leave the house in time for work. But it had to be done sadly.

I'm still holding them in my arms and I don't know what to do now so I have some child friendly programme that is boring for me but as the children are here and are still awake it's good.

I love holding my children in my arms cause they are starting to get really big and I don't want the day to come where they are too big for me to hold even though right now when I hold them both in my they can start to go to sleep or stiff from being in the same position for a while. Although I do have a couple of years or so before I can worry that they'll be too big for me to hold and for that I'm thankful.

I quite like them at this age cause they are still dependent on me and Claire although I sometimes can't wait for the day that they start to talk and then are able to tell me and Claire what they need for us to for them so that we don't have to guess and hope that it's the right thing.

Getting the chance to spend today looking after the kids by myself made me think that it's not so hard and I started to think about how when Claire gets home or at the weekend I would see if she would like to go house hunting as we would need something soon if we plan to get married next year and then Michael and Eve can have the house back and when the kids start walking they won't have to also worry about watching the kids and having to put up with all the necessary child safety things. But then I hit a problem.

Things were going really well, I'd manage to get them fed with only a small amount of tears they I knew I had to accept would happen if they wanted to be fed at the same time. They even went straight to sleep which was good.

Everything was going fine the children were sleeping in their mosses baskets after being fed and I was watching some TV with subtitles so that the sound wouldn't disturb them so I don't know what had happen but Ethan started to cry. I went over to pick him up and cradle him in my arms thinking that he just wanted to be held by me but when I tried to pick him up he just started to cry louder.

I took him out of the room so that he wouldn't disturb Abigail. I tried everything from crating gentle rocking movements hoping that it would either sooth his cries or send him back to sleep but it didn't work.

I tried to see if he was hungry again but that wasn't it. I check to see if he needed changing but that wasn't it and then I ran out of ideas and he cries seemed to be getting worse so I knew that I would have no choice but to concede defeat and call someone for help.

I tried Claire first as she's their mother but she wasn't answering (not that I really expected her to but had hoped that she would) and so I knew I would just have to face it and call Claire's mum.

"_Hello?_" Claire's Dad had picked up the phone.

"Hello Mr Danvers its Shane, I was wondering if your wife was home."

"_Why? What have you done to my grandchildren?_"

"Nothing it's just that Ethan woke up from his nap and started to cry and he hasn't stopped and I've tried everything to stop it and he just won't. I don't even know how long it's been since he started and I thought your wife might help as you've had Claire you'd know what to do. And now Abigail's crying."

"Okay first off calm down. We'll head over to yours and come and help you out."

We then hung up and I just hate to try and be as patient as I could until they arrived and could help me out.

When they got here Claire's mum took Ethan out of my arms to try and sooth him. I was surprised that he hadn't worn himself out but the cries had defiantly become quieter. Abigail was still crying as well as I was completely at a loss as to what could be cause or if it was in fact that I had done something that they didn't like without even realising.

When Ethan was put into Claire's mum's arms it wasn't much longer until I guess she either was able to calm him or he just wore himself out. When Ethan did go back to sleep she took Abigail from me and did manage to calm her down and send her back to sleep.

It felt so good once the house became quiet once more. I was just told that they do that sometimes and it can't be helped but if it becomes a persistent thing to take them to a doctor and see if there is something wrong with them.

When Claire was finally home the children began to become fussy. It was as if they knew that their mother was home.

"Welcome home Claire. How was work?"

"Hard. I'm so glad to be home now with you and the kids once again. How did you manage with the kids?"

"It wasn't too bad, although I did have one problem where Ethan just started to cry after he woke from his nap and then just would not stop crying. I did try everything I could think of but then realised that I would have to concede defeat and call for back up especially as Abigail then started to cry. I tried to call you first but you didn't pick up and I called you're parents. I really don't like it when they start crying and I can do nothing to stop it."

"Neither do I. I'm sure that it'll get easier as time goes by cause it's something that we'll have to deal with as parents."

"Let's hope so."

Eventually the children managed to settle down and we only put them down so that we could have to eat for lunch.

The next day all four of us had to go to work and we have no choice but to let Claire's mum and dad take of the kids. This will be the first time that we'll have had to willingly hand the kids over to someone else. We have had Eve ad Michael and Claire's parents take the kids for a couple of hours so that we could sleep or spend time as couple but that's was cause they more or less forced us to hand the kids over when we wouldn't do much apart from what the kids needed us to do for them.

Well Claire managed to cope yesterday without finding it necessary to call home asking about the kids like we did the first few times that we let the kids go and still do (just not as badly) so I'm sure that I'll be fine. Although it could just be that I was with them and so that comforted Claire and Myrnin managed to keep her busy as well. If it was just solely down to Myrnin kept her busy then I don't have much hope cause my job is boring and if I could I'd quit but there aren't all that many jobs available that I could do or would even find interesting.

During work I was so bored (as usual). At first I thought great I can spend my time chopping up bits of meat with big sharp knives (we even use them as darts when on our breaks and the manager is not looking at us) but now I guess it's just become so repetitive, the same thing day in and day out. I have actually sometimes just not bothered to turn up so I'm actually surprised that I still have this job.

All throughout the day my hand kept reaching for my phone that I knew was in my pocket but when I would go to pick up my phone I'd re-think it and start thinking that I shouldn't keep on reaching for my phone when I should be working especially as the people I would be calling is Claire's parents and it wouldn't look good as I have to appear to be a responsible adult now that I will be marrying Claire and also now that I have kids that I need to be able to take care of.

Eventually my shift finished and I did manage to make it through the day without calling Claire's parents and felt so happy/relieved when it was finally time for me to go home. I finished at the same time as Claire so we agree that as I had the car I would go and pick her up and then we would go and pick the kids up together.

After picking the kids up we went straight home and I felt really relieved to be home. I wonder if this is how Claire felt yesterday. We had our lunch and put the kids back down for a nap as they had been asleep when we picked them up and then they had woken up as soon as we had walked in through the door but we were told that they had only been down for about an hour before we came to collect them.

In the evening Claire and I just spent time relaxing in front of the TV and hanging out with Eve and Michael before we eventually managed to head up stairs to sleep and get ready to do it all over again tomorrow.

That doesn't sound good when I put it like that.

* * *

An: So what did you think of the chapter, let me know via review or PM.

Now as what the next chapter will be about is that we are finally going to see Shane and Claire get married and it will have been a month after the twins' first birthday and in case anyone wants clarification on how old the twins are in this chapter I've estimated about 3 months and if there are any problems with how I think the twins would act and behave know this I'm only 18 and so don't have my own children nor do I know anyone who has children.

Hopefully the next chapter will be up next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: hello my dear readers. As always thank you for the reviews, adding me to your favourite and alert lists (author and story). Normally there's be more but if you read this I'll bet you want to know what will happen in this chapter so I'll let you read the chapter that allows Claire and Shane to finally get married.

Now on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8

July

Shane's POV

Finally the day that I have waiting ages for has finally arrived. Today is finally the day that will make Claire Mrs. Shane Collins, my wife.

So much has happened to finally allow us to get to this moment in time. Some of it I would change but there are some things that I wouldn't change. If I could I would change all that happened to Claire at the start of our relationship (all the stuff with Kim and Monica when she was at Uni.). I would never want to change us having the twins. Yeah I will admit that it might have been better for us to have had them when we were actually married but now that they are here I would never want to anywhere else but with them and Claire.

Last month was a good month as we celebrated the twins' first birthday. When I think back to that day it makes wonder where the time went as it feels like only yesterday I was freaking out over if I would ever get the chance to hold them and actually get married to Claire when there was a problem with them and it affected Claire as well.

I hated last night cause we were made to follow the rule where I'm forbidden to see before we get married which I'm hating cause we've also been told that we are not even allowed to have any contact with Claire. We aren't even allowed to text each other and to stop us from even being tempted our phones were even taken from us. I wasn't and I'm still not happy about it. I also can't see my daughter cause we agreed that when we were to be separated that I would have Ethan with me and she would take Abigail with her so that neither of us would have to take care of both of them which would be bad as they are both starting to walk now and so you have to pay attention if they should try and go for a walk somewhere.

Right now I waiting in the church that we had permission from Amelie to use. It's not going to be a religious wedding (considering that some of the guests will be vampire and so is my best man and they can' be near religious artefacts) but Claire had always wanted to get married in a church and I didn't really care either way as long as in the end I could officially call Claire my wife, officially call her mine and off limits to other men.

Eventually, after what feels like hours, the music starts to play and the doors at the back of the church opened to reveal firstly Eve, wearing a dress that I bet wasn't hard for her to wear cause the colour of it was very Eve with it being a very dark purple, to me it look almost black and Abigail, who was being carried by Eve (we had decided that Eve and Michael would hold our children as they stood up with us as the maid of honour and best man.) down the aisle as she wasn't steady on her feet yet, was wearing a lovely dress that was also purple but very light that it looked almost violet in colour.

When they reached the front everyone stood and I was just mesmerised by what I saw. I was speechless and I had to stop my mouth from falling open and hitting the floor as I was stunned by how beautiful and gorgeous Claire looked in that dress. It was mesmerising and showed off her figure in the best way possible which I know still bothers her a bit since she had the twins and is something that I keep on telling her is not a problem and that she should be proud of the way she looks cause it's from her bringing two beautiful and wonderful children into the world.

When Claire reached me (after what once again felt like an age) and I took her hands in mine I already wanted to skip to the end bit where I get to kiss her after having spent too many hours away from her, but instead I just settled for mouthing _I love you _to her which she mouthed back to me.

When the priest first started talking I zoned out a bit and just couldn't tear my eyes away from Claire and I didn't want to. I could see in her eyes that she was so happy that I did think that she would start crying from the happiness also I could see her tearing up. I zoned back in and it was a good thing I did as it was at the point where we make our vows.

"I Shane Collins do take you Claire Danvers to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse until death do us part." I had to repeat all of that after the priest but it wasn't necessary for me to do that as I had already learnt the words. Then I got to hear say her vows during which she did start to release a few tears whilst saying the words.

"I Claire Danvers do take you Shane Collins to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse until death do us part"

When she was finished I used one of my hands to try and wipe some of the tears away and then the priest said the best thing from my point of view and what I'd been wanting him to say since I saw Claire walk down the aisle.

"By the power vested in me and in front of this congregation I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And so I did. The moment the priest said that I may kiss Claire I pulled her straight into my arms and stated kissing her. I tried to keep it quick and modest but that didn't exactly happen as Claire had wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her closer to me and for a moment I had lifted her off of the ground and it wasn't until someone coughed that we came back down to earth.

When we separated we then managed to walk back down the aisle finally and I felt so unbelievably happy. After being together for about four years and having to delay the wedding for a year due to the children Claire is now finally my wife and I'm finally now her husband. I think that the only day that beats this day is finding out I was going to be a father and then actually being made a father but this a very close second and that there is nothing that could beat this day. I do just wish that this day would never have to end.

We have been granted permission to leave Morganville for two weeks for our honeymoon and it was a fairly quick process as the great thing was that Amelie didn't even need to tell us what could/will happen should we decide to not come back seeing as we are going to be leaving our children here which I think might be hard on Claire cause we have never left the kids with someone for that length of time. We are okay now leaving them when we have to go work (and that does include me), I still have my job weirdly enough. I wonder if it's compulsory for us to have a job if we live here and we're not in education. Or it could be that the manager just doesn't care and/or cannot be bothered to hire someone new.

When we got outside we had to have photos done. There were ones of just Claire and me, Claire and me holding our children, us and Eve and Michael, us and Claire's parents. I think that was one would have been the one where my parents would have been in as well but they couldn't be here sadly. The one person that I just wish could have been here on this day is my little sister Alyssa. Eventually we were allowed to head off to the reception venue.

When we got to the reception it was beautifully decorated and Claire and I had a couple of minutes to just take it all in.

"So how does it feel to be my wife Mrs. Shane Collins?"

"It feels absolutely brilliant. I'm so happy that it finally happened. How does it feel to be my husband?"

"It feels brilliant to me as well. The only day that beats this day is the day when you made me a father of to two wonderful children. I couldn't ask for anything more."

Then we started kissing again and the world around us disappeared once again. We didn't even notice when people started to turn up.

"And they're at it again." Michael said. "You two are aware that there are young children present right."

That made us spring apart and Claire started blushing from being caught getting caught up in kissing me once again.

"I'm so happy for you two but I do have one quick question, are you two going to always going to be this bad when you're near each other?"

"Probably." We said at the same time.

"We're newlyweds what do you expect? We'll probably get some of it out of our system over the next two weeks. But who knows we might end up being worse." I said with an evil glint in my eyes.

We were we congratulated and we welcomed all the guests. The best bit was when our children were handed back to us. It felt really nice when I was holding Ethan on my hip and hand my other arm wrapped around Claire cause I then had everything that will ever mean anything to me and also my entire world in my arms.

For the food we just decided to have a buffet so that it was just easy on everyone involved. It would be easy for the catering staff cause they can just do a mix of things everyone will eat and then things that vegetarians can eat as well bad it was easy for me and Claire cause we didn't then have call all the people who we had invited and then said they would come if they were vegetarian or not and then decide which meals to have and how many courses we would have. If there is less work to do the less there is to worry about and then the less stressed Claire will be overall.

After the food was finished it was then time for the speeches. Eve and Michael were going to make a speech as it's one of their duties as maid of honour and best man.

First up was Eve.

"I've known Claire now for about four years now. We met when she was looking for a place to live whilst she was at Uni and we had a spare room that we wanted to rent out and we still all live together now, although that probably won't be for much longer. I'd always thought that Claire would be good for Shane and that it was a shame that at the time Shane already had a girlfriend. Even though they are complete opposites as Claire is studious and very down to earth where as Shane, well, he's just a slacker. I'm sorry Shane but its true seeing as you rarely left the house." That created a few laughs.

"Yeah but not anymore." I said whilst putting my arm around Claire.

"True. Claire you have completely changed him, he's become more responsible and has now even managed to hold down a steady job. We've been waiting a couple of year for them to get to this moment but finally they've got here and have the two most wonderful children as well. And so know I ask you to raise your glass in a toast to Claire and Shane may you always live happily ever after. And Shane if you should ever hurt Claire I will hurt you." Then she at back down.

Then it was Michael's turn.

"I've known Shane since we were in school together. We were best mates but sadly lost contact when he left Morganville. When he came back though I was more than happy to have him move into a spare room that I had in the house that had been left to me from my parents moved out so that he could help me pay the rent. Eve also moved in another spare room that I had. When Claire came along needing a place to stay I agreed as she was only sixteen at the time and I just saw her as a girl who needed to be protected and looked after to an extent and then over the years she has then become like the little sister I'd always wanted to me. I believe that Claire and Shane has been the best thing that has happened to Shane as she has given him everything that he has always wanted, a family. And so once again ladies and gentle please raise your glasses in a toast to Claire and Shane, will you always be happy in your life together."

After the speeches were all done it was then time for Claire and me to have our first dance as man and wife.

Now even on my best day I'm not good dancer but we did have a couple of dance lessons so that we wouldn't completely embarrass ourselves or rather save me from embarrassing myself.

It took us ages to decide on which song to have played whilst we dance. We wanted a song that meant something to us as a couple and you know how there is couples out there who say that they have a song. I personally think that it's a load of rubbish but that might just because Claire and I as far as I'm aware have completely different tastes in music and this will be the first time that we'll have danced together (excluding rehearsals).

After a while of sitting with CD's pretty much surrounding us, as we were trying to pick our song we finally decided on (insert song title here).

We managed to do a sort of a waltz but the important thing was that we were happy and having fun. I even managed to lift her and spin her around which made us laugh from being so happy. When the song ended I pulled Claire as close as possible to me and gave her a kiss again and I bet that the people watching us were happy that it was only a quick one.

I then happily handed her over to her father so that they could have a dance and so I asked if Claire's mum would care for a dance with me.

"I'm so happy that you and Claire you both deserve to happy. Just so you know there is no rush now for you to give us anymore grandchildren."

"That's good. I think that there'll be a couple of years until we have anymore. We've not really talked about it yet. I do hope that when we do have more it'll just be one at a time."

"Well just so you know Claire's our only child so any children you have will be all the grandchildren we will get to see grow up and spoil as that's our right as grandparents."

We talked a bit more whist we danced and then when the song finished I pulled Claire back into my arms so that we could sit back down and check on our children. They seemed quite happy but a bit tired. We sat down and held them in our arms though once they were comfortable they did start to fall asleep. We were meant to be leaving after the reception was finished and right now I'm starting to think if I will be able to release my children and then leave for two weeks.

For the honeymoon Claire doesn't know where we are going as she let me have free rein on where we would go for the two weeks. The only think that she said was that it had to be somewhere that was warm. I would have already chosen to go somewhere warm as that way I'll be able to see Claire in a bikini that is if we do ever leave the room.

When the time came for us to leave I was right about it being hard for us to leave the children. Although Claire was worse.

"Shane I don't think I can leave anymore."

"Is this about the children? Claire think about it this way we can spend two weeks away from the children where they won't be able to interrupt us from our alone time."

"That does sound good. What if we forget about them when we leave though?" I could see her trying to find any way possible to try and stop us from going.

"That won't happen because haven't you found a way so that you can stop certain people from forgetting about Morganville."

"Yeah, okay, I guess you're right." She then handed over Abigail to her mother.

"I also have a surprise to show you when we're really alone." I whispered into her ear.

Claire's POV

I'm so happy/relieved ht this has finally come at last. I did at one point fear that we would end up just putting it off constantly and that we would never get married but here we are a month after our children's first birthday.

I can't believe that are one already, it brings tear to my eyes now when I think that we children are now really starting to grow as they are now starting to talk and even walk now. It doesn't feel like it was that long ago since I was worrying over when they would get released from the hospital and then be allowed to come home and then me worrying about if I would be a good mother or not.

Last night was a bit hard on me as I was forced to obey the rule where the groom cannot see the bride before the wedding day. I hated cause my bed felt empty without having Shane lying next to me and then wrapping me in his arms. I did have Abigail with me which made me feel a bit better as it meant that I wasn't separated from both of my children. Even though it would have been for only one night I won't be near them for an entire two weeks. I don't even know where we are going yet for our honeymoon.

It had been fun planning the wedding but there were points that I did find stressful. It was fun getting to try on loads of dresses and then trying to see what cake we would like to have but then when it came to deciding what food would be food was a bit stressful cause we had to decide on if we would have had certain dishes and if we do that then if we would have more than one course and then if we were to go for that then we would have to contact all the people who we'd invited and then had said yes they would come if they would like a vegetarian option. Then there was whole thing on which song we would have for the song that we would have for our first dance as a married couple.

But anyway that all over with now I just have to concentrate on getting down the aisle and not tripping and falling flat on my face.

When the time came to start walking down the aisle I did start shaking from nerves.

"Are you alright there Claire?"

"Yeah or at least I will be. You won't let me fall will you?"

"Of course I won't. Just keep your head up look forward or even just look at Shane and that'll help."

"Is he really there?" I asked Eve.

"Yes he's right there at the front waiting for you. He's not going to leave you at the altar. He loves you too much to do that to you. Okay just take a deep breath and calm down." I did as she said. "Are we okay now?"

"Yeah thank you Eve." She hugged me and then the doors to the back of the church opened and the music started.

Eve walked down the aisle first and then I follow on the arm of my father. I was literally clinging onto him in fear.

I was meant to walk slowly down the aisle and in time to the music but when I did what my dad said and looked at Shane I just wanted to, well basically, run down the aisle as best as I could in this dress and heels and right into his arms and if it weren't for the fact that I was holding onto my father's arm I would have done that.

After what felt like an age I finally the front of the church Shane took my hand s in his and when I looked into his eyes again I could see that he wanted to skip straight to the kiss and so did I after having spending the night apart my mind and body want to 'make up for lost time.' He mouthed _I love you_ to me and I mouthed it back. It also calmed down my nerves that I'd been feeling as I was worrying about something going wrong but just those three little words and seeing the love he held for me made everything seem to disappear.

I tried to listen to what the priest was saying but it was hard as I just couldn't keep my eyes off of Shane. I was feeling just so happy that we'd finally managed to get past all that we've had to deal with and have two beautiful children that I was starting to tear up at the fact that Shane was about to finally become my husband.

Hearing Shane make his vows really cemented the fact that he was truly about to become my husband.

"I Shane Collins do take you Claire Danvers to be lawfully wedded wife to have. To have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse until death do us part."

When I made my vows I could no longer hold back my tears but thankfully I wasn't sobbing and so could clearly get my words out.

"I Claire Danvers do take you Shane Collins to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse until death do us part"

When I'd said my vows Shane took one of his hands and tried to wipe some of my tears away. I hope that my make-up is waterproof.

Then the priest said the best words ever.

"By the power vested in me and in front of this congregation I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Shane then pulled me straight into his arms and kissed me. I think it was only meant t be a quick and modest one but I think that cause we'd been away from each other. That makes us sound like we are really obsessed with each other but I don't think that we are, we just love each other so much and we were forced way from each other last night. And there was the fact that I had wrapped my arms around his neck to help hold him to me. When someone coughed it brought us back down to earth and I started blushing.

I was so happy to walk back down the aisle on Shane's arm cause we had been waiting for this day for about two years now and now I can call Shane my husband and he can call me his wife which he's wanted to be able to do for a while now. I do just wish that this day would never have to end.

The pictures we had taken were fun. There were ones of just me and Shane, us holding the children, with Eve and Michael and also with my parents. I think having that one done was a bit hard on Shane as his parents weren't there and also his little sister. But he kept smiling and seemed really happy and I think that it was cause I'm now officially his family and he can now feel confident that it won't fall apart unless he should do something.

When we got to the placed for the reception at first it was just us two and I was glad as it gave us a moment or two to really wrap our heads around what had just happened.

"So how does it feel to be my wife, Mrs. Shane Collins?" Shane asked me whilst pulling me back into his arms.

"It feels absolutely brilliant. I'm so happy that it finally happened. How does it feel to my husband?"

"It feels brilliant to me as well. The only day that beats this day is when you made me a father to two wonderful children. I couldn't ask for anything more."

Then we started kissing again and the world around us disappeared once again.

"And they're at it again." Michael said. "You two are aware that there are young children present right."

That made us spring apart and I started blushing from being caught getting caught up in kissing Shane once again.

"I'm so happy for you two but I do have one quick question, are you two going to always going to be this bad?"

"Probably." We said at the same time.

"We're newlyweds what do you expect? We'll probably get some of it out of our system over the next two weeks. But who knows we might end up being worse." Shane said and I did notice with an evil glint in his eye.

We were we congratulated and we welcomed all the guests. The best bit was when our children were handed back to us. It felt really nice having the children handed back to us and also having one of Shane's arms wrapped around my shoulder cause I then really felt like we were really a family.

After people were seated the food then started to come out. What I did manage to eat was good but the dress I was wearing had a corset style top half so it was tight and restricted my eating ability a bit. As well as my breathing but after a while you get used to that and if I have any problems I can just ask Eve if it's at all possible to loosen it a bit.

After the food was finished it was then time for the speeches. Eve and Michael were going to make a speech as it's one of their duties as maid of honour and best man.

First up was Eve.

"I've known Claire now for about four years now. We met when she was looking for a place to live whilst she was at Uni and we had a spare room that we wanted to rent out and we still all live together now, although that probably won't be for much longer. I'd always thought that Claire would be good for Shane and that it was a shame that at the time Shane already had a girlfriend. Even though they are complete opposites as Claire is studious and very down to earth where as Shane, well, he's just a slacker. I'm sorry Shane but its true seeing as you rarely left the house." That created a few laughs.

"Yeah but not anymore." Shane said in response whilst placing his arm around me.

"True. Claire you have completely changed him, he's become more responsible and has now even managed to hold down a steady job. We've been waiting a couple of year for them to get to this moment but finally they've got here and have the two most wonderful children as well. And so know I ask you to raise your glass in a toast to Claire and Shane may you always live happily ever after. And Shane if you should ever hurt Claire I will hurt you." Then she at back down. I'd like to know what it is with them and always threatening to hurt Shane. Although they probably wouldn't harm him to much as it would then hurt me in the end to see Shane in a lot of pain.

Then it was Michael's turn.

"I've known Shane since we were in school together. We were best mates but sadly lost contact when he left Morganville. When he came back though I was more than happy to have him move into a spare room that I had in the house that had been left to me from my parents moved out so that he could help me pay the rent. Eve also moved in another spare room that I had. When Claire came along needing a place to stay I agreed as she was only sixteen at the time and I just saw her as a girl who needed to be protected and looked after to an extent and then over the years she has then become like the little sister I'd always wanted to me. I believe that Claire and Shane has been the best thing that has happened to Shane as she has given him everything that he has always wanted, a family. And so once again ladies and gentle please raise your glasses in a toast to Claire and Shane, will you always be happy in your life together."

After the speeches were all done it was then time for Shane and me to have our first dance as husband and wife.

We managed to do a sort of a waltz but the important thing was that we were happy and having fun. He even managed to lift me and spin around which made us laugh from being so happy. When the song ended he just pulled me as close as possible to him and gave me a kiss again. I bet that the people watching us were happy that it was only a quick one.

He then happily handed me over to me father so that we could have a dance and so then asked if my mum would care for a dance with him.

"I'm glad to see you so happy today Claire. You've grown up so quickly. You're not my little girl anymore and you even have your own one now as well."

"Oh daddy, please stop before you make me cry. I'll always be your little girl just not that little anymore and you'll always be my daddy. Nothing will ever change that."

I gave my dad a tighter hug as we continued to dance.

When the song finished I was given back to Shane and we went to sit back down with our children. I think that today really tired them out cause as soon s they were comfortable in our arms they fell asleep. I actually liked that cause it meant that I wouldn't have to worry about them walking and wandering off. It also meant that I could hold them for a while as I meant to give them up for two weeks. I don't know if I'm going to be able to manage that.

And I was right I really struggled.

"Shane I don't think I can leave anymore."

"Is this about the children? Claire think about it this way we can spend two weeks away from the children where they won't be able to interrupt us from our alone time."

"That does sound good. What if we forget about them when we leave though?" It did sound good but what if we did forget about the children, my parents. How would they cope if we never returned?

"That won't happen because haven't you found a way so that you can stop certain people from forgetting about Morganville."

"Yeah, okay, I guess you're right." I then handed over Abigail to my mother.

"I also have a surprise to show you when we're really alone."He whispered into my ear.

That sounded quite intriguing and was enough to take my mind off everything.

* * *

AN: so what did you think? As always let me know cause I do love it when people post a reveiw on my stories.

The next chapter will be the honeymoon. So we will just have to see how that goes

I'll see you hopefully again mext week.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: hello once again my dear readers. As always thank you for the reviews, adding me to your favourite and alert lists (author and story). Once again it's short cause I don't know what to say to you apart from thank you for the reviews and adding me to various lists so you I will now let you get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville vampires. Rachel Caine does.

* * *

Chapter 9

Shane's POV

It felt weird to be leaving Morganville this time around. I will admit that I don't really remember much about it as it was a few years ago but I do remember feeling a sharp pain in my head, sort of like a strong headache that can come on very quickly and hits you fall force.

It's nice to be able to leave Morganville even though only it will be for a little while. I do wish tough that the children could have come with us even though it's our honeymoon so that they could have some time away from Morganville and the vampires. Maybe when they are older we can ask to see it it's possible for us to have a family holiday for a week or two. Although in saying that there is a part of me that thinks that it might be asking for too much considering what Claire has managed to get changed with the rules for the safety and create more fairness for the humans.

For now though I'm just going to think about me and Claire. No vampires, no friends, no children. Just Claire and Shane. Husband and wife. The outside world will no longer exist (except when necessary).

For our little holiday I'd found this nice little villa that although would be too much space for us as there is only the two of us but that's what I wanted cause then we could have some privacy and make the outside world disappear until we want it to be there. For example if we should decide that we wanted to go out for the evening for a romantic night out the villa was also in a nice area that was near some decent shops and restaurants. It was also not that near other people so that we wouldn't have to worry about nosy neighbours spying on us. There was also a pool out the back so that we could go swimming if we wanted to and hopefully I would get to see Claire in a bikini. A dream come true.

"Wow Shane, this place is perfect." And this was from only looking at what you can see from entering through the front door.

"You have yet to see the best part yet." I carried her to what I considered the best part of this place. The bedroom.

"Why are you still carrying me?" Claire asked.

"Because it's my right as your husband to carry you over the threshold and then I didn't want to let you go."

Claire loved the bedroom as well. It was a nice room as well cause the furniture was dark in colour and then the best was pure white and completely stood out. It looked like a piece of heaven surrounded by hell.

I placed Claire on the bed and she looked as though that was where she belonged. She belonged in that piece of heaven that was surrounded by hell (Morganville being the hell that surrounds heaven)

"Didn't you mention that you had a surprise for me?" she looked so innocent sitting there

"It's probably not quite what you expect but I bet that it'll clear any thoughts that you have that either you or I will forget our children and our life back home." I then took my top off.

On my right arm was the name Abigail and then on my left was the name Ethan.

Claire looked speechless.

Even more so when she saw that I'd had her name tattooed on my chest right above where my heart would be.

"I placed our children's names on my arms cause that is where I always want to hold them so that I can protect them. I also placed you name right above my heart cause I've now given you my heart and so now it's yours to do with as you please."

"Oh Shane," Claire swooned at my words. "I didn't think that it was possible for me to fall anymore in love with you, but it is." She even had tears begin to form in her eyes.

We began to kiss and it then became very heated, very quickly.

Claire and I have had sex many times before (hence the children), but for some reason now that we were married it felt, well, a part of me thought different but it wasn't really, it was just more. Not different just more.

More fire. More passion. More spark.

Maybe it was due to the fact that we were now married as were as if one person.

Claire also never worried about how she looked to me and how I would see her body when it was no longer hidden beneath clothes.

Not even the next day when we woke up did she worry about how she looks to me. Maybe either all the times that I had told her that I loved her and would always stay with her (and not just cause of the kids) or the fact that we were now married proved to her that I would always be with her and that she's all I would ever need and want.

It was perfect cause it felt as though we were only ones who existed. That was until Claire found something to think about and then become worried over.

We were just wrapped up together in our own little bubble sharing the occasional kiss, no words needing to be said. Then the world appeared and our bubble burst when Claire's brain then started working and thoughts of our children came into her head.

"Shane, do you think that our children will be okay?"

"Of course they will be. They are with your parents who are very capable at taking care of children as they managed to take care of you alright. Also Eve and Michael are there as well and are capable of assisting should any help be needed, especially if there are any problems with the vampires."

"Do you think that they will have any problems with the vampires?"

"Claire, sweetheart calm down, okay. Everything will be alright. Nothing is going to happen. I do have my phone with me in case of emergencies."

"Are you not worried at all about our children?"

"Of course I do, it's hard for me not to be when I'm not with them but I know that they are with your parents who are capable of taking care of the children. If something happens to them in know that I have my phone with me so that should they need to call us about anything they can reach us and then if necessary we van then head straight home. But for these two weeks I just want it to be about you and me. No vampires, no Morganville, no family. The outside world doesn't exist. Just Claire and Shane. Husband and wife and not mother and father."

"I know and it's also what I want as well cause who knows how long it'll be until we can next leave Morganville. But I still can't help but worry about them, I guess it's just part of me being a mother; I can't help but worry about the children. I'll try and contain it for these two weeks."

"Good." I said and placed a kiss on her forehead.

We then still stayed in bed until we realised that we were hungry and we could no longer hold off of eating and no choice but to leave the bed.

I did try though to get Claire to stay in bed so that I could surprise her with some food that would not be chilli cause I could tell that that was what we would end up eating unless she was the one to do the cooking as she didn't know that before we went away, for a couple of weeks, I had been taking lessons in how to cook so that for these two weeks I could be the one to take care of the cooking (when we aren't having a romantic night out). Claire does pretty much all the cooing at home and so deserves a well deserved break from doing it.

I managed to stop her just before she entered the kitchen.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked whilst grabbing her around the waist to stop her from moving forward.

"Into the kitchen so we can eat." She replied and sounded confused.

"Yes well there's going to be a change right there."

"You're going to cook?"

"No need to sound so surprised. I can cook."

"I know you can Shane, chilli."

"Well if that's what you think then you're in for a surprise." I whispered into her ear before seating her on a stool by the island that was sort of in the centre of the kitchen.

"Is there anything specific that you would like?"

"Why don't you just surprise me?" I had a feeling that she would say that.

I didn't really know what to do so I just made us both basic omelettes

Claire did actually seem impressed when I platted her omelette and placed it in front of her.

"I know that it's not that special but it's what first came into my head that I could make."

"Actually Shane it's really good. Why didn't you make things like that at home?"

"Cause I decided that for our honeymoon I would learn how to cook some things as another surprise for you so that you wouldn't have to do the cooking for the two of us. Actually for these two weeks I plan to make sure that you never lift a single finger."

"Is there ever going to be a limit as to how perfect you can be. Maybe I'll give you a little treat later on for this."

"I'll look forward to it." I whispered into her ear and they started kissing down her neck making Claire moan and start to melt in my arms.

You can probably guess what happened next. Hot sex in the kitchen.

That was pretty much how it passed for the next couple of days. Staying in bed until we couldn't any longer, me then cooking something followed by Claire trying to get away with doing the dishes as I had done the cooking.

It was fun the first time she tried to do the dishes.

It was the afternoon and we'd just had lunch and Claire had thought that seeing as I had done the cooking she should be the one doing the washing up. I saw what she was doing had then snuck up behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"Ahh!" She hadn't heard me coming and so I had made her jump and I then tried my hardest not to laugh at how I had made her jump cause I never had before. "Thank you for scarring me Shane" She tried to look daggers at me but she failed as she couldn't help but smile at me.

"Anyway back to my question, what are you doing?"

"The washing up." She replied as though confused that I would ask that.

"I know that. Why though, you're not meant to be lifting a finger."

"But that's not fair on you. You can't expect me to just be able to sit here and watch you do all the cooking and cleaning." She then started to pout as that will normally get me to agree to what she wants. But not this time.

"I can this time. You deserve to have a chance to be able to just sit there, relax and have nothing to worry about. So am I going to have to lock you out of the kitchen after eating so that you won't lift a finger or will be able to do what I want so that you actually have a break from what you normally do at home?"

"Hmm, can I think about it for a second?" And she did. "No. I'm not letting you do everything. You deserve as much time to relax as me."

"Okay then," I decided I wouldn't lock her out of the kitchen to stop her I could do something right now in an attempt to get her to listen to me. Decided that I would dump her in the pool ht we had yet to use but there is still time and this would be one of them. I lifted her over my shoulder and carried her outside. "I've changed my mind instead I'm just going to dump you into the pool right here." She just started laughing which I was glad for cause even though I was serious about her not lifting a finger I did want us have some fun and not argue with her.

When I went to hold her over the pool she just said "If you put me in the pool you are going to come with me. I will not surrender." She tightened her grip on me and when I then released her above the water she did then end up pulling me in with her as well. "Told you so."

I swam up to her making her then go right up to the edge making sure that she had no escape.

"I don't plan to surrender either." We then started to kiss again.

"You know that I'm going to have to get you back for dumping me in the pool right." She told me whilst I'd started to kiss down her neck.

"Wasn't pulling me into the pool as well punishment enough?"

She seemed to think about it for a minute before she answered me.

"No" was all she then said to me. "But who said it would be now. It could be now, it could be later, next week or even when we get back home" She told me with an evil glint to her eyes. It did kind of had me worried cause I would never know when she would strike.

"Anyway back to our discussion before this. I'm not letting you lift a single finger. You do enough of it at home. This could be our only holiday and I just want to spoil you and give you the chance to relax for the first time in a while." I then tried to do the puppy dog eyes in the hopes that it would help my case.

"Okay, you win but it will be really difficult for me to resist."

"Well then I'll just have to find ways to distract you. Maybe with my brilliant cooking skills."

"We'll see about that." We were actually still in the pool at this point and then started making out once again and for the first time in my life I had sex in a pool which felt weird cause of all the water that surrounded us.

In the evening I decided I would have a break from cooking for us and would take Claire out for a nice and romantic meal out cause she deserves the chance to get all dressed up and go out somewhere nice for the night for a change. Well when I say that, it's not as though I never tried to take Claire out for a romantic evening it's just that there aren't all that many places to go out to that are decent enough to be classified as a romantic and then the ones that are the best to go are the ones where they are lots of vampires and then there's also the fact of that if you want to go out during the night you are basically testing fate. Yes Claire managed to get the rule created where you can protect yourself against vampires and carry stakes but they are only to be used as a self defence and there is not many rules (if there are in fact any) that will make sure that you can go out for the evening and be assured that you will not be attacked by a vampire.

Anyway I'm digressing.

When Claire made it back down the stairs once dressed I was sorely tempted to just lock the door and then drag her back upstairs. Fuck the meal, Claire looked edible enough already but I thought that considering that as we had both already got dressed up and that I had also already made a reservation for us that we should go out. There would be plenty of time for sex once we got back.

"Shane, you might want to close your mouth and wipe away that bit of drool from the side of your mouth." I had no idea that my mouth was open and that I was starting to drool. I guess that just proves how edible she looked to me as she was making my mouth water.

When we got to the restaurant Claire was completely amazed at what she saw and that I had chosen this restaurant. I don't know if that was cause I was really spoiling her with this place or was due to that I had never really taken her to a place like this. Although I think it was more due to the fact that this place meant that I was really spoiling her as it was actually a quite expensive place but there are other places that are more expensive than this one but this is just what she deserves. Also it's our honeymoon and I'm meant to be spoiling her.

I was glad that at this place the hostess and also our waitress did not seem to stare at me and then try to flirt with me and ignore Claire as well. Either they just weren't interested or they actually valued their jobs here. Whatever the case might be I was glad cause I just find it annoying that they just seem interested in me and seem to be almost insulted when they see that Claire is with me. I do know that there are men out there who say that they hate getting the attention from other women but they actually like getting that attention. Me however I just hate and if Claire was the only one who found me attractive then I would still be really happy cause she all I will ever want/need. Anyway once again I'm digressing.

"Shane, when you booked this place did you know how expensive it was here?" She asked as soon as she looked at the menu and our waitress had left us to decide on our food and had taken our drink order which was the same wine that we had drank when I had proposed to Claire. I wonder if she'll notice that little fact. Yes I do remember what it was.

"I was aware of the prices and how expensive it is but then I also know that there are places more expensive than here and I know what you are like." I told her with a smile whilst taking her hands in mine.

"I just don't like you spending money of this amount on me."

"But I do cause I like soiling and being the one to take care of you for a change."

"Is that cause you're a man and therefore you then don't want to have a girl taking care of you?"

"If I needed it I wouldn't mind it but normally you are the one to be taking care of people and getting into trouble because of it somehow and then end up getting into fights and so you deserve the chance to for once forget about all that has happened to you and get spoiled and not worry that you have children to take care of, even though I help out with them, and also that you work for a psycho. Don't you think that you should have the chance to be pampered and be taken care of by me?"

"I guess I should let you do what you want."

"Claire I'm doing this cause I love you so much it sometimes hurts and I see how hard you work day in and day out and I think that you should just be able to for once have sometime for yourself. And as we're on our honeymoon I just saw this as an opportunity to show you how much I love you in ways that I normally can't when we're at home."

"I keep ruining the mood don't I and I'm sorry about that. You're right in that I should let you have the chance to spoil me but I guess it's just hard for me when we've gone from having a busy life to having two weeks for ourselves where there will just be me and you and no disturbances." I could see how much she felt about this.

"I think we both need to work on talking more. Maybe when we get home I could take some days off from work when you're off as well and then take care of the kids and let you have a day to yourself, or go shopping with Eve and maybe even your mum."

"Or we could just hand them off to my parents and have some Claire and Shane time."

"I do like the sound of that as well." By know our food had arrived and we ate in peace, not needing to fill the silence with talking.

Walking back to our place was nice cause it was dark out and we didn't feel the need to be running and keeping an eye out for anything moving in the shadows and following us and if so wondering if/when they would try and attack us. But this time we just walked hand in hand until Claire got cold, then I gave her my jacket and kept my arm around her so that she would stay warm. I blame the dress. It looks great on but as there was no back to it made her feel very cold.

That was pretty much how it lasted for out two weeks away. It was great getting the chance to have some time to ourselves, to have the chance to just be a couple with no responsibilities.

Claire's POV

When we were leaving Morganville it felt strange to be leaving. I guess that I had just thought that I would never leave after living in Morganville for these past few years, but now Shane and I have been given the chance to leave or a two week honeymoon some place nice.

I hope that it is nice cause I allowed Shane to have free reign on where we go. I let him be the one to choose the place cause he didn't really have much to do with the wedding and it helped to keep him busy whilst I did the planning. (Yeah, I acted like a typical bride, where everything had to be just right)

I do wonder sometimes if, when the children are older, we would be allowed to have a family holiday so that we can show then that a different world exists than the one that they live in. Then again maybe that'll be bad cause Morganville is most likely all they will ever know.

Oh well this is all things to think about another day in the future, for now though I'm on my honeymoon. It's just me and Shane all alone for two weeks. The outside will not exist (hopefully).

The place that Shane had chosen was beautiful and wasn't crowded with people and buildings was made for great privacy. There was also a pool out the back and so who knows I might give Shane a treat by wearing a skimpy little bikini if we manage to fit in time for swimming.

When we reached the villa Shane pulled me right into his arms and carried me bridal style through the door.

"Wow Shane this place is perfect"

"You've got to see the best part yet." He then carried me towards the bedroom. Trust him to think that the best place would be the bedroom.

"Why are you still carrying me?" I thought he would just carry through the door and place me back on my feet so that I could walk but instead he just kept me in his arms.

"Because it's my right as your husband to carry you over the threshold and then I didn't want to let you go."

When we got to the bedroom I did have to agree that it was a really nice place as all the furniture was dark in colour and the bed was pure white in colour and so completely stood out and it did look really nice. I think that I could easily spend a lot (if not all) of my time in here especially if Shane is with me.

Shane placed me on the bed and seemed to just stare at me and it at first worried that I had something on my face or that he didn't like what he saw as I felt under heavy scrutiny so I tried to distract him from me in fear of what he was seeing in terms of me.

"Didn't you mention that you had a surprise for me?" I tried to look innocent whilst sitting there. I don't know why.

"It's probably not quite what you expect but I bet that it'll clear any thoughts that you have that either you or I will forget our children and our life back home." He then took his top off.

I will say that I didn't quite know what to expect and what he showed me made me speechless. On his right arm was the Abigail and on his left arm was the name Ethan. I was even more speechless when I saw that he had put my name on his chest right above where his heart would be.

"I placed our children's names on my arms cause that is where I always want to hold them so that I can protect them. I also placed you name right above my heart cause I've now given you my heart and so now it's yours to do with as you please."

"Oh Shane," I just swooned at his words. "I didn't think that it was possible for me to fall anymore in love with you, but it is." Hearing Shane tell me that he has given me his heart to do with as I please made tears begin to form in her eyes. It was so romantic.

Afterwards we began to kiss and it became very heated very quickly.

I'm not sure why, maybe it was due to the fact that we are now married and so as if one being, but now when we had sex it felt like there was more there. As in more passion, fire, spark. It could just be down to that we are now married after being engaged for over a year now and next time it'll have calmed down a bit. I didn't even worry about how I looked to Shane when I wasn't hidden beneath clothes. It isn't that I absolutely hate my body, it's just that it's not the same as it was when Shane first met me as I've since then had two wonderful children and I'm not quite the same shape (even though I've tried to lose some of the extra weight I've gained) as before. I guess him talking to me about how much he will always love me and then showing me that he that he always wants to hold our children in his arms so that he can protect them that it just made my heart melt and showed me that if he could love our children like that and then want to give me his heart and make it mine then he can easily accept the way I look.

The next day when we woke up those feelings were still there as I didn't want to hide my body and we were still wrapped up in our little bubble and just thought that there was nothing that could ruin this moment, as it did feel as though the outside would no longer existed. We were just happy sharing the occasional kiss and just touching

Then the children came into my mind.

"Shane, do you think that our children will be okay?"

"Of course they will be. They are with your parents who are very capable at taking care of children as they managed to take care of you alright. Also Eve and Michael are there as well and are capable of assisting should any help be needed, especially if there are any problems with the vampires."

"Do you think that they will have any problems with the vampires?"

"Claire, sweetheart calm down, okay. Everything will be alright. Nothing is going to happen. I do have my phone with me in case of emergencies." He did have a point.

"Are you not worried at all about our children?"

"Of course I do, it's hard for me not to be when I'm not with them but I know that they are with your parents who are capable of taking care of the children. If something happens to them in know that I have my phone with me so that should they need to call us about anything they can reach us and then if necessary we van then head straight home. But for these two weeks I just want it to be about you and me. No vampires, no Morganville, no family. The outside world doesn't exist. Just Claire and Shane. Husband and wife and not mother and father."

"I know and it's also what I want as well cause who knows how long it'll be until we can next leave Morganville. But I still can't help but worry about them, I guess it's just part of me being a mother; I can't help but worry about the children. I'll try and contain it for these two weeks."

"Good." Was all Shane told me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

After that we stayed in bed for a while. I guess to get back into the mood. That was until we realised we were hungry and it had got to the stage where we could no longer ignore it leaving us with no choice but to leave the bed.

When we started to move Shane tried to stop me and get me to stay in bed for some reason and to be honest I did wonder what it was that he was up to as he wouldn't tell me what he wanted to do just that he wanted to surprise me. If I couldn't get into the kitchen then we won't be much we'll eat unless I can't cook.

I did manage to get out of the bed but was once again stopped as soon as I got to the kitchen door.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked whilst grabbing me around the waist.

"Into the kitchen so we can eat." I told him confused as to why he would ask me that. Was it not obvious?

"Yes well there's going to be a change right there."

"You're going to cook?" I didn't for it to sound harsh but there's not much that he can cook.

"No need to sound so surprised. I can cook."

"I know you can Shane, chilli."

"Well if that's what you think then you're in for a surprise." He whispered into my ear before getting me to sit on a stool by the island that was sort of in the centre of the kitchen.

"Is there anything specific that you would like?"

"Why don't you just surprise me?" I told him.

It wasn't much but a basic omelette but for Shane to make one it was very good. I was surprised that he'd managed to make us one each especially as he mainly just makes chilli and can do some beacon for breakfast as they are both quick and simple.

"I know that it's not that special but it's what first came into my head that I could make."

"Actually Shane it's really good. Why didn't you make things like that at home?"

"Cause I decided that for our honeymoon I would learn how to cook some things as another surprise for you so that you wouldn't have to do the cooking for the two of us. Actually for these two weeks I plan to make sure that you never lift a single finger."

"Is there ever going to be a limit as to how perfect you can be. Maybe I'll give you a little treat later on for this."

"I'll look forward to it." Shane whispered into my ear and then started kissing down my neck making me start to moan and melt into his arms leading onto hot kitchen sex.

That was pretty much how it passed for the next couple of days for us, staying bed until we could no longer then Shane would make us something to eat and then I would try to see if I could get away with doing something to help and then Shane would always end up finding ways to try and stop me and once again remind me that I shouldn't be lifting a single finger for our two weeks away.

We did have some fun when I first tried to do the dishes.

It was in the afternoon and we'd just had lunch and so I then thought that since Shane had made the food I should do the dishes as he'd cooked for us. Shane saw what I was doing and had then snuck up behind me which then startled me.

"What are you doing?"

"Ahh!" I hadn't heard him coming and so he had made me jump and cause he's managed to do it I could see that he was then trying his hardest not to laugh at how he had made me jump cause I never had before. "Thank you for scarring me Shane" I tried to look daggers at him but it failed as I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Anyway back to my question, what are you doing?"

"The washing up." Once again confused as to why he would ask me that.

"I know that. Why though, you're not meant to be lifting a finger."

"But that's not fair on you. You can't expect me to just be able to sit here and watch you do all the cooking and cleaning." I then started to pout as that will normally get him to agree to what I want. But it didn't seem to work this time.

"I can this time. You deserve to have a chance to be able to just sit there, relax and have nothing to worry about. So am I going to have to lock you out of the kitchen after eating so that you won't lift a finger or will be able to do what I want so that you actually have a break from what you normally do at home?"

"Hmm, can I think about it for a second?" And I did. "No. I'm not letting you do everything. You deserve as much time to relax as me."

"Okay then," I thought I had won. Then he opened his mouth again. "I've changed my mind instead I'm just going to dump you into the pool right here." I just started laughing at him.

"If you put me in the pool you are going to come with me. I will not surrender." And I tightened my grip around his neck and then when he released me above the water I ended up pulling him in with me as well. "Told you so."

He then swam towards me and made me go right up to the edge of the pool and giving me no chance of escaping from him.

"I don't plan to surrender either." We then started to kiss again.

"You know that I'm going to have to get you back for dumping me in the pool right." I told him whilst he started to kiss down her neck.

"Wasn't pulling me into the pool as well punishment enough?"

I did think about it for a second.

"No" was all I then said to him. "But who said it would be now. It could be now, it could be later, next week or even when we get back home" I told him with an evil glint in my eyes.

"Anyway back to our discussion before this. I'm not letting you lift a single finger. You do enough of it at home. This could be our only holiday and I just want to spoil you and give you the chance to relax for the first time in a while." He then tried to do puppy dog eyes to help his case. It did, I can't say no to the puppy dog eyed look.

"Okay, you win but it will be really difficult for me to resist."

"Well then I'll just have to find ways to distract you. Maybe with my brilliant cooking skills."

"We'll see about that." As we were still in the pool at this point we started making out once again. You can probably guess what happened next. We had sex in the pool. It was hard and felt weird to me. The hard part was getting our clothes off cause they were wet and so were clinging to us and then it felt weird cause of all the water that was surrounding us.

When the evening came around we had a change in what we would have to eat that night. What we would be eating was unknown to me cause all Shane had told me is that he wants me to dress up nicely cause we would be going out somewhere.

The dress I had chosen I thought made me look really sexy. It was black and it made me look thin and it fell to just above my knees and was also backless. It was a great dress but I did struggle to find underwear that could be worn with it though.

When I got back downstairs I knew that I had made the right choice with this dress all because of how Shane immediately reacted to it.

"Shane, you might want to close your mouth and wipe away that bit of drool from the side of your mouth." I liked how he reacted but I think his mind had then wandered of somewhere cause when I told him that he should close and then wipe the side of his mouth he did look a bit embarrassed about something.

When we got to the restaurant Shane had chosen I was completely amazed by his choice. I did wonder if he was aware of how expensive it was here when he had made the reservation.

I did like one thing about this place cause the hostess and the waitress didn't try to flirt with Shane which is actually quite a common thing for Shane to be hit on by the waitresses when we would try to go out somewhere. It really pissed me off when it would happen cause it just made me think can I not be seen or something or do I look as though I'm someone Shane would never go out on a date with. Maybe it could also be due to the people here really lime their jobs here and so then won't be trying to flirt with the customers whereas back home they don't really care about their jobs.

"Shane, when you booked this place did you know how expensive it was here?" I asked when I opened my menu after the waitress had left with our drink order.

"I was aware of the prices and how expensive it is but then I also know that there are places more expensive than here and I know what you are like." He told me with a smile and whilst taking my hands in his.

"I just don't like you spending money of this amount on me."

"But I do cause I like soiling and being the one to take care of you for a change."

"Is that cause you're a man and therefore you then don't want to have a girl taking care of you?"

"If I needed it I wouldn't mind it but normally you are the one to be taking care of people and getting into trouble because of it somehow and then end up getting into fights and so you deserve the chance to for once forget about all that has happened to you and get spoiled and not worry that you have children to take care of, even though I help out with them, and also that you work for a psycho. Don't you think that you should have the chance to be pampered and be taken care of by me?"

"I guess I should let you do what you want."

"Claire I'm doing this cause I love you so much it sometimes hurts and I see how hard you work day in and day out and I think that you should just be able to for once have sometime for yourself. And as we're on our honeymoon I just saw this as an opportunity to show you how much I love you in ways that I normally can't when we're at home."

"I keep ruining the mood don't I and I'm sorry about that. You're right in that I should let you have the chance to spoil me but I guess it's just hard for me when we've gone from having a busy life to having two weeks for ourselves where there will just be me and you and no disturbances." It was hard for me to let Shane take care cause I'm so used to taking care of people even if they weren't aware of it and there's two children back home that I also have to take care of, I'm not used to being taken care of.

"I think we both need to work on talking more. Maybe when we get home I could take some days off from work when you're off as well and then take care of the kids and let you have a day to yourself, or go shopping with Eve and maybe even your mum." I liked that and also the suggestion I thought of.

"Or we could just hand them off to my parents and have some Claire and Shane time."

"I do like the sound of that as well."

By now our food had arrived and we than ate in peace. I find it great how neither of us feels the need to fill the silence with talking about mindless things.

After we then left the restaurant it was nice to be able to have the chance to walk back to our place at a relaxed pace whilst it was also dark out. I mean you can do that in Morganville but it would only be best to do that if you have a death wish cause even with all the rules that I've managed to get changed and get Amelie to add the vampires will still attack you should you be found out late at night when it's dark out.

And that was how it had lasted for our two weeks of being away with just the two of us. There were still times when I would miss our children but then Shane would manage to distract me and it would be like nothing had happened.

* * *

AN: So what did you think of it? Let me know if you want to or you know not.

I should have the next chapter ready for some point next week but we'll just have to see cause I may have some problems occur once again but let's just hope not.

See you once again next week.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I'm so sorry that it has taken me this long to be able to get the next chapter out I just once again was hit by an annoying case of writer's block and then I got a review that was just plain evil. If you haven't read it this was what was written 'wooow its kinda good BUT its got nothing inresting in it so to sum it up its BORING! no hard feelings... hope you get better at your crappy writing!:)' and that was a completely direct quote. In response all I have to say is that thank you for opinion which everyone is entitled to but who are you to judge what is good writing or not, are you a real editor that publishes books cause I know that you cannot and should not compare me to writers who have actually published books as I know for a fact that my writing is nit to that standard which is why I write these stories so that I can then get better at my writing. Also I would like to say that you need to work on your grammar and spelling and if you do have an account with FF have the decency to login when you post your reviews that 'criticize' as it means that you don't have a fear of people sending you messages about why you wrote what you did, if you don't have one then I will overlook that.

Now that I have all that out of my system on with the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10

One year later

Third person's POV

It had now been a year since Claire and Shane had finally managed to get married. All of their friends were glad that they had got married and so happy for them but they did not expect that when Claire and Shane would get married that they would then start to become more affectionate to each other to the point when they would sometimes have troubl4e getting through the front door because they would be there making once again after one of them had returned home. Eve and Michael were really happy for them but they did just wish that they would constantly show their feelings like they do all their time. It would sometimes even get to the point where people could start to feel slightly sick from the sweetness coming off of Claire and Shane when they were near each other.

Claire and Shane have also moved into their own house now. They moved out a week after coming home from their honeymoon and even though Eve and Michael would love for them to still live with them as they are best friends and have lived together for years they were a tiny bit happy that when they did move out they would not have to suffer with constantly seeing Claire and Shane making out.

It was the day before they were due to move out and Claire had just come back home from work. Shane had spent the day at home with the children as it was his day off (he has also been toying with the idea of quitting his job as Claire earns plenty of money for them to live on) and the moment Shane heard the front door close he Had gone to see who it was, either Eve or Claire as Michael was already at home.

It was Claire and as soon as their eyes met Shane immediately swept Claire into his arms and began to kiss as though it has been days since they last saw each other instead of rather hours.

"I love you so much Claire" Shane told her when they had managed to come up for air.

"I love you too Shane. I missed you whilst I was at work."

"I missed you as well. Why do you still have to carry on working for that maniac? I think that it would be much nicer and safer if you were to stay home with me and the kids."

"I would love to if it were possible for us to be able to live without having to work but sadly you can't anything for free, we need money so that we can care for our children and any future children as well. And we also now have a house that will need money so that we can keep the house and make sure that it will not fall apart."

"It can't hurt to dream though can it?"

"No it doesn't."

And they began to start to kiss again and getting very into it very quickly and not stopping until they were interrupted by Eve coming home.

"Michael are you aware that Claire and Shane are standing in the hall making out. Again" Eve yelled.

Michael came into the hall to see what Eve was yelling about.

"It's horrible isn't it. I'm surprised that they are still going t it even with the yelling and talking. Hey you two if you want there is a very good room upstairs if you need to use it."

This made them jump apart and remember that they are not the only people who live in the house. It also made Claire start to blush at being caught kissing Shane the way she was.

"You two really can't control yourselves when you are left only together can you?"

They just looked at each other and then turned back to face Eve and Michael.

"It's hard to control myself when I have Claire, my gorgeous wife, right here beside me looking so very enticing to me." Shane had tilted Claire's face up so that he could look into her eyes when he told of how he really feels about Claire.

This made Claire blush and she then tried to look away but Shane would not allow her to look away.

"Aww, that sweet and I'm so happy for the two of you but do you really feel the need to always be constantly showing your love for each other and making out in front of the door so that you two are always the first thing that is seen when you walk through the door."

"I just blame Shane, as he finds me so irresistible he is the one who starts the making out and then I just feel so powerless to stop him from keeping the kissing going." This was all said whilst Claire and Shane where still staring into each other's eyes.

Then the words "mama" and "dada" could be heard over the baby monitor that Shane had kept attached to his jeans meaning that the children had woken up from their nap and wanted their parents' attention now and so then stopping Claire and Shane from kissing anymore.

Another thing that had now happened is that the children had now turned two years old.

On this day was feeling very emotional about it as the children were now another year older and all Claire would like is for them to be able to stay as children so that she would always be needed to help them with taking care of all their needs. They were already walking and stating to talk and Claire just wanted for them to stay as children until they had more children. Shane also wanted something similar as he would love for Abigail to stay as a child so that he could always protect her from any boys who aren't her brother but he wouldn't mind if Ethan was to grow up a little bit as he could then teach him how to play sports and have someone else that he could 'manly' things with but still love for them to stay as children filled with love and innocence which will all one day be ruined by growing up and having to be told that they live in a town that is ran by vampires and that they will more than likely be unable to ever leave.

On the morning of the twins' birthday Claire and Shane were both hours awake before the children would have woken up which had never happened before but it was due to Claire waking up early. She knew that this would be a big day for their children and she wanted to make sure that everything would be okay today and had then ended up waking up Shane as she was wrapped up in his arms and couldn't get free.

"Claire what are you doing? Isn't it too early to be waking up yet?" Shane asked after looking at the clock to see that it was five in the morning.

"I'm sorry Shane I was hoping that I wouldn't end up waking up but then I couldn't get free from your arms."

"That's good cause I only like to sleep with you in my arms. Are we okay now to get back to sleep or did you need to do something?" You could hear that Shane really wanted to get back to sleep.

"You can go back to sleep if you want to but I feel restless considering what today means for our children. Why won't they ever stop growing up? I just want for them to stay as children forever or at least until we have some more children."

"Yes but what happens when we decide to not have more children, do they then have to stay as children?"

"No they can grow up as there will come a time when we can no longer keep up with chasing after our children."

"You do know that they are only two years old are so are still very young. I bet that as the year goes on you'll want very much for them to grow up and get passed this year as isn't often referred to as 'the terrible twos'"

"I guess you do have a point there but this does also then mean that they are now another year closer to a point to where they will start to longer need me like now." Then some tears started to fall. There is possible only one thing that Shane might hate more than Vampires is seeping Claire and the children crying especially if it should turn out that he was the reason for them to start crying.

"Baby, it's okay. Shh, shh, shh. Children still want their parents and need them even when they have all grown up. Do you remember what you told your dad when we told your parents that we were getting married 'Dad I'll always be your little girl but I'll be married. I'll still you Dad just not as much as I did before I met Shane', if that's true for you why wouldn't it be true for our children. "

"It wouldn't be they would still feel the same unless of course they decide that they hate us."

"It would be pretty hard for our children, me possibly, but you not as it's impossible for anyone to hate you."

"That not true as Kim, Monica hate me. There are also probably some vampires who hate me."

"Kim and Monica don't count as they hate everyone and the vampires don't count either as they will hate anyone who will try to stop them from getting whatever it is that they want." This made Claire smile once again. "How about we now get some more sleep as it's still really early?"

They then snuggled back down under the covers and were then able to sleep for another couple hours before they would before they would be woken up by the children.

When the children did wake up Claire and Shane and they were then sorted out for the day Claire and Shane had decided that they would have a small celebration with just the four of them before all the family and friends would come over later on.

They had decided that during their family time they would give their presents to the twins as it was guaranteed that they would get many more later as their family and friends do love to spoil them at any possible chance that they get. They had just decide that they would just get them some more toys that they probably didn't need as the twins didn't really have any specific interests that could help them to get any gifts that they knew the children would like. There was one thing that happened that wasn't expected was that the children would have much rather played with the boxes, something that Claire and Shane had never really thought that they would enjoy playing with as they did just see as packaging and not a plaything. It seemed that they may never understand what would ever be going through their children's minds at any point in time.

Seeing Abigail and Ethan playing and having fun with the boxes made Claire want to cry once again as it occurred to her that she was silly to think that it wouldn't be for a while until she could consider herself obsolete in her children's life.

She did even at one point start to cry once again. She tried to hide her tears as she didn't want Shane to see her crying as she knew how much Shane didn't like it and he would immediately become worried that something bad aha happened to her or the children. Hs also didn't want to feel as though she was going to be ruining the day by being sad about the fancy then she had realised that she has a few years before becoming obsolete and that there was also nothing that she could do to stop their children from growing up either.

She tried to make it possible that Shane wouldn't see her crying but it was too late.

"Claire are you alright? What's wrong? Has something happened to the children?"

"No nothing has happened. I don't know what is wrong with me but it just occurred to me that you were right when you said to me that it would be a few years before our children won't need me any longer."

"Baby, come here. It's going to be okay. Everything will be alright."

"I know it will be, I guess my emotions are just running a little high today or something. I was hoping that I could hide my tears from you but in the end you saw before I could do anything."

"There's not a lot, if anything, that I won't notice about you. It's my job to know if you or the children need to be protected from anything."

"I don't think that you can really do much for me when it comes to protecting me when you consider what my job entails me to do."

"You couldn't let me have my knight in shining armour moment could you?" he even started to pout which Claire thought was really cute and adorable. Something that Claire would never say to his face as he would deny it and want to be called something more 'manly' like 'handsome'.

"I'm sorry Shane. You'll always be my knight in shining armour who comes riding in on his white horse to carry me off into the sunset. Better."

"Yes thank you." This managed to put the smile back on her face and they then defiantly managed to forget about the little crying episode that had just happened as they then started to kiss but it was pretty tam as they knew that the children wouldn't want to see their parents kissing each other.

Later on in the day it was time for the party and Claire was hoping that she would be able to spend some time not wanting to be always bursting into tears. She didn't want that as she knew that it would lead to lots of questions coming from all their friends and family. Well mainly Eve and Claire's Mum. There weren't many people there just Eve and Michael and Claire's parents. Amelie though did stop by for a short while which surprised some people.

It was quite an enjoyable time for everyone who was there especially as there got to see the children acting as children should playing with their toys and trying to get into anything and everything. Ethan did even at one point though that it would be fun to try and run out the room but Shane was able to spot the escaping child straight away and stop him.

After the presents were opened the children once again just want to play with boxes and want to ignore the toys and things that they had been given. The toys were looked at but they just weren't interested in them. Or at least Ethan wasn't Abigail did look at the toys and did take an interest in one of the teddy bears that had been given to her. She also then wanted to sit on Claire's lap and get a cuddle from her.

After seeing the children taking the most interest in some boxes made Claire wonder what she was like as a child.

"Was I ever like that as a child? Would I have ever rather played with boxed instead of playing with toys?"

"You did for a bit but you the rather quickly grew out of it. You also were never really one for playing with toys and dolls. You actually grew up rather quickly especially once you reached school age and then most of you interest levels went into your school work and things related to school. You did though quite like having teddy bears and the like."

"You can always hug bears. Plus from what I can remember wasn't my first toy some form of cuddly toy. I don't remember if I still have it or not."

"I remember that one. It quickly became your favourite one as well."

It felt nice to hear about what she was like as a child. Hearing how she was as a child made her wonder about what Abigail and Ethan would be like when they grow up.

She would love it if they would take after her but there was a part of her that wished that before it would happen that they would spend their childhood being happy and acting and behaving like children should and then when they reached school age they didn't feel the need to skip any years unless that was what they truly wanted to do as she had been through it and hated that it made it hard for her to make many friends.

Who knows maybe they would end up taking after Shane instead of her which she didn't mind either so long as they did better than Shane did in school which was just barely passing. In truth Claire and didn't really mind so long as they were happy or at least as happy as a person can be in a town that is ran by vampires.

Claire and Shane's life for as far as they could see couldn't get any more perfect from their point of view or so it seem as there is no such thing as a truly perfect life.

Especially for the people who live in Morganville.

* * *

AN: so there we have it another chapter finished. What did you think of it? Good? Bad? Needs work doing to it? Let me know I'd love to know your opinions.

I will try to get the next chapter out soon than this one, just know that if it does take a while that I will never forget about this story as I would hate to know that I have never finished a story that people have taken an interest in.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hello readers. Thank you once again for coming back to this story. I'm sorry that that this chapter is a little bit late; I won't bore you with the details as to why because I bet that you would just rather get to reading but I will just say this, but at the end please don't hate me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Morganville vampires Rachel Caine does.

* * *

Chapter 11

10 Years Later

Claire's POV

Why is it that one minute your life can seem absolutely perfect and could never get any better? That there is nothing out there that could possibly ruin it but then in the next your life could then end up just come crashing down all around you.

Maybe I'm just being really naive?

You are probably now just sitting there reading this and wondering what it is that I'm going on about, thinking that I'm just being really dramatic and it's not all as bad as it may seem.

You are probably now aware that I have four children who I could not love anymore than I already do and a doting husband who loves me as well. I will now tell you that whilst I do have four children that I could not love anymore than I already do but I now no longer have the doting husband who loves me or if he does still love me hen he has a funny way of showing it or has maybe even fallen out of love with me and I wish that things could go back to the way it was before.

This whole thing started a couple months ago when we had just gone to the doctors when I had taken a bit of a funny turn one morning. It had turned about to be nothing more than a small virus that I had been told would go away after a few days. But then I was given some more news which scared me. I had been told that due to some complications during my last pregnancy it would be potentially dangerous for me.

It was a couple of days after this news was told to us that I then noticed a change start to appear in Shane and he then started to become distant from me and growing more further away from me by the day. I have now even become scared that one day he will decide that he will want to leave me and the children. I fear that that day will come as he is the only person I have ever and will ever love. Also if he were to leave I know that there is no where that he could go to that would mean I would never be able to see to not see him again and if that were the case I know that I would not be able to handle it. Then again who knows I may be the one to throw him out which is something I would not like to do.

I would like to know why he has decided to become withdrawn from me. I would like to know if it has something to do with what can happen to me should I become pregnant again and this is him becoming scared and dealing with the news or if it is due to getting back in touch with some people he went to school with or something and so likes to go out drinking with them pretty much every night. At first it was for just a couple of hours once a week but then that increased and now it has began to feel as though I never see him anymore apart from very briefly before I go to work and then for a little bit when I come home where he will eat dinner with us and then proceed to then go out. Often we will say nothing to each other, other than a brief conversation here and there. Then he will proceed to not come back until very late at night or even very early in the morning. The Idiot. I have tried to talk to him about what he is doing but more often than not he will just ignore me and then leave before I can get another chance to try again.

This actually perhaps the first time since I have ever known or been with Shane that I have ever felt like Shane has some reason truly stopped caring for me. Even after all that we have been through together. This all just because I have no idea where he is going anymore and then he will never try and talk to me and when I then do try, I get nowhere with him. I know that we have our fights (I mean who doesn't) but this is so much more than that. I just what him to be able to tell me if there is something wrong so that I could help him with any problem but he just refuses to talk to me and even though we get protection from Amelie I doubt that would stop some vampires from attacking him should be ever caught out during the night time when they can be found outside. There is also the fact that he will sometimes take the car out with him when he goes out drinking and that can the scare me even more cause he could end up crashing and dying and then I would not be able to handle being without him. I would rather know that he is still alive and not living with me instead of not living with me due to being dead.

He has always said that he would protect us from anything and everything that could cause harm to any of us and now I don't what his feelings on that would be.

I just really don't know what to do about him anymore.

I am now also pregnant once again so whatever is going on with Shane I hope that he comes out of whatever it is that is going on with him cause if he doesn't I don't what chance I will have of lasting.

I'm going to try once again tonight to talk to him and see if it will make any sort of difference (and I really hope that it does) otherwise I'm going to have to take some form of drastic action which I would rather not have to do to see if it will knock some sense into that thick skull of his to take him off this path of self distraction.

When I got home that night I noticed that none of the children were downstairs like they normally are after they come home from school shouting and screaming at each other over some petty little thing and then I'd find Shane trying to break up their fights. However today there was none of that. Not a sound to be heard. I didn't even know where Shane was. Although I should have probably guessed though as I did find in the games room shouting at Zombies and had headphones on and so obviously didn't hear me come home. I am now starting to wonder if he is in fact starting to lose interest in this family if this is how he would rather spend his time instead of with his family.

I did find one good thing about Shane having his headphones on and hiding away in here was that I was then able to do something that I have never been able to do. Sneak up behind him and make him jump, something that he has often been able to do me many times.

"Shane!" That's what made him jump, that and knocking his headphones off his head.

"God Claire, promise me that you will never sneak up on me again. You just got home?"

"Yeah," Now normally He would have given me a hug and a kiss but instead I get nothing and he just goes straight back to his game but I guess I should be at least happy that he didn't then put his head phones back on. "Where are the children?"

"Upstairs. They were arguing again, about what I don't know and I didn't feel like breaking up one of their fights once again so I just sent then upstairs and told them to stay there until you and come home from work."

"Right. I might just go up there and check on them."

He just the put his headphones back on with nothing else being said.

I checked on the girls first as theirs was the room that I came to first.

"Is everything alright in here?"

"Yes Mum." was all the reply I got back.

"Okay what's happened now? I heard from you father that you were having you four were having one of you usual arguments and so he then sent you all to your rooms. Would be willing to tell me more about it?"

"It's simple. The boys were being their usual idiotic selves and annoying us like they like to do and so Daddy comes in and asks us what's going on and I guess we all start to talk as once and then shout over each other to make ourselves heard and tell him our side of the story, so he then shouts at us to go to our rooms. Is there something wrong with him cause he has never shouted at us like that before?"

"No he's fine I think that he might just be having a bad day or something." I didn't want to worry then with what was really happening and then into thinking that we were having marriage problems. "Well if you want you can stay up here or come back downstairs but I would just stay out of your father's way until I get the chance to talk to him tonight."

I then went to speak to the boys and see how they were.

"Are you two alright in here?"

"Mummy" our youngest son and child Daniel said the moment he saw me walk through the door.

"How's my little boy doing today?" He started to suck his thumb after I picked him up. "So Ethan would you like to tell me what was happening today this afternoon?"

"Daddy was scary." Daniel told me and tried to hide his face in my neck. He doesn't do that often so I knew then that he was defiantly scared and that Shane and I would defiantly be having words tonight. Whether he will listen to me or not is something different altogether.

"It's alright now. What was it that happened?"

"Nothing really the girls were just being their usual horrible selves and the dad comes in and starts shouting at us and tells us to go to our rooms until you came home."

"Okay, well I think that the four of you all need to stop always finding this to argue about with each other. There may be a day that will come where you will all have to depend on one another and you won't be able to do that if all you do is argue with each other all the time. Now  
I have already spoken to the girls and I will say the same to you, you can come downstairs if you want to or you can stay up here but it might be best if you were to stay out of the way of your father. Oh and Ethan I do hope that you have completed your homework or at most made a start on it, I know what you are like." I left then to start on dinner.

I wonder if it's a boy thing to want to always put of homework until the last minute as we have never had to worry about Abigail not doing her homework.

I will most defiantly be talking to Shane tonight. Whether he will listen to me or not is something else entirely. I think that the best time for me to talk to him would be when the children have gone upstairs so that I don't have to worry about them listening in. I do think it should calm down first though before I even think about trying to talk to him. It doesn't take much to stop the fights between them, you just spate them and tell them to be nice to each other but what he did was just cold and uncaring. I think that they mainly fight so that they can get attention from us and he frightened Daniel which I hate him for doing.

After we had finished eating dinner I thought that that would be the best time to strike as I felt like Shane would be leaving to go out soon like he normally does.

"Children could you do me a favour and go upstairs please, I need to have a word with your father." I was glad that they listened to me and didn't fight me on it.

"Shane I think that you and I need to talk."

"Do you have to now cause I was just on my way out for a bit?"

"Do you really have to go out tonight? It seems like that is all you ever do and I'm now starting to feel as though I don't see you anymore. I'm really starting to get worried about you now Shane."

"There is no need to be worried about me everything is fine." He looked at me when he said that and I really got a chance to see that he did not look much liked the guy he was before he started all this avoiding me.

"So does that mean that you'll be staying around more? I do understand that you want to go out during the evenings as you have now quit your job and so are always at home during the day but that was your choice and the amount of times you go out is just all the time. I'm now starting to feel as though you no longer want to be around us anymore, as though you are only willing to be around any of us whilst we eat and the children so that there is someone with them as they are not old enough to be home alone. You always leave without saying a single word to me. You leave and then I can never get to see you." He then left and closed the door in my face without even looking back at me or saying a single word of goodbye to me like he used to do before.

I don't think that I can take anymore of this so I will wait up for Shane to come home where he will be getting the wakeup call that he needs to make sure that he can decide if he really wants to stay as part of this family or if he would just rather leave.

He is not going to know what's hit him when he comes home.

Shane's POV

These months have possibly been the worst months of my life since I've been together with Claire.

For the past couple of months we have slowly been growing apart and it is all my fault cause I've been the one who has been more or less avoiding her when I had promised that I would always love Claire and that I would be with her 'till death do us part'.

I do have an excuse as to why I have started to become withdrawn and you are then probably going to be sat there and think that even though my reason may be the truth it is a really crap excuse. The reason I have been avoiding Claire is that I have been hoping that by avoiding Claire is that so she won't be able to get pregnant and then that will save her life as we have been told that if Claire was to try and have anymore children it could potentially kill her as there were some complications when she had gone into labour with Daniel.

I know that you now could be thinking that it's been years, five to be exact, sine we've had Daniel but we have been struggling to actually find a moments peace when you have four young children living with you but recently we have been finding chances that could give us the chance to have sex but I refuse to risk Claire's life. I'm happy with what we have now and I don't need any more things to make me happy.*

This afternoon when the children had come home from school I will admit that I had handled the situation wrong. I mean they argue every day after school and I should have been used to hearing it and instinctively known how to deal with it and break it up but I don't know what exactly had happened today cause when I heard them arguing all I could then think was that I just wish for one day that they could go without having a fight and then just lost it and yelled at them to go to their rooms and not come back down until Claire had come home. The worst thing about is that I know that Daniel really hates it when people start to shout or even loud sounds. It scares him and then I just go and shout at the children whilst he was in the room.

The tonight when Claire had tried to talk to me after dinner I was actually scared that this was going to be the end of mine and Claire's marriage. That this could have been where she tells me that she can't deal with the crap I'm putting her through all because she said the dreaded sentence "Shane I think that you and I need to talk.". I wouldn't have blamed her if she had decided there and then to kick me out.

As the days past I find the urge to just hold her once more in my arms get stronger by the day but instead of taking a step forward to make everything alright again I feel as though I am just getting further and further away from her and that eventually there will be no going back and that sorry will no longer be good enough words for me to say to Claire.

After I had left Claire tonight I went to the bar like I normally would in the evenings when I would go out but this time I think that I had a few more drinks than I would usually. I know than tonight that I will most likely get a lot of shouting from Claire which will be no less then I deserve. That will be provided Claire has felt that it is even worth her time to wait up for me to come home.

I think a good few hours have now passed since I left as it has now become very dark outside which is now a really bad thing as there will be vampires now coming out and prowling around. I think it will be a good idea to now just hope that I can now make it back in one piece as I know that I would be very easy to attack and take out with the amount of alcohol I have now consumed

I'm really going to hear about it from Claire.

When I did manage to make it back home I was amazing still in one piece and as far as I'm aware I did not even end up walking (or rather stumbling) past anyone. Thank God. I was really lucky tonight.

When I did then manage to make it through the door I did manage to n9otice that there was only one light on in the house. I'm completely clueless of what the time is so this must mean that everyone has now gone to bed and only cared enough to ;eave a light on so that I would not end up stumbling in to anything and everything trying to make my way upstairs.

Well that was until I saw that there was a person sitting in the living room. It turned out to be Claire. I'm surprised to see that she still cares enough to wait up till I got home unless there is a reason in particular as to why she is sitting there waiting for me.

"I see that you have now finally decided to come home. Where were you? You just walked off when I was just trying to talk to you." I really cannot blame her for being so harsh.

"I went to the same place I always go to." I don't know why I can't talk to Claire like I used to and she can probably smell alcohol on me.

"What is with you Shane, you've changed and I don't know why and nor do I like what you have become." I could now tell that she was trying her hardest not to shout at me which would then wake up the children and they should not be allowed to see what feel like the end of mine and Claire marriage. "I can't believe that any of this has happened and I'm really sick and tired of the way you are acting and treating me and the children. Do you not care anymore about this family?"

That actually made me start to sober up, that she was now thinking that I no longer care for any of them.

"I'm really sorry Claire." I was about ready to fall to my knees and beg for her forgiveness.

"No you really aren't Shane. Not anymore. Or if you are I don't believe. Too much has now happened. After you had left today the children came back down hearing the door close and straight away asked where you had gone, I had lied to them and told them that you had just gone out and would be back very soon. I hated having to tell them that cause I knew that you would most likely not be back for a while and also that when they realised that you had not yet come back they would ask once again where you had gone. Thankfully when they did ask again I was lucky enough to be able to change the subject. So you will now be glad to know that I have done you a favour." She then threw a bag at my feet that I'm going to guess has been pack with my clothes. "You can sleep on the couch fro too night as you may have been lucky enough to get away with not getting attacked when you when you were walking home but I do not think you will be lucky enough a second time. Then in the morning you want you to be gone and not to return to us until you are sure that you want to be a part of this family and if you are still here though when the children wake up you can be the one to tell them why you are leaving. You also might be interested in knowing that I'm pregnant." As she then fled from the room I could see tears forming in her eyes.

This is all no less than I deserve. Especially as it has now all been for nothing. I have to now work quickly and very hard to get back into Claire's good books or at least get back into this house when I can hope to be a better husband and be there for Claire.

Before I leave Claire I will do one last thing for her which is that I will be the one to tell the children as I know that she would not be able to cope with telling them the truth. Also this will allow me a chance to say goodbye as I don't know when I will next get a chance to see them. I know that Claire will never stop me from seeing them but until I can actually show her that I am truly sorry for all I have done and start to try and work on getting us back together I won't out her through seeing me when she doesn't have to as that will really hurt her and I have done enough of that already.

The next morning I woke up just as the children were starting to come downstairs for breakfast and I could see that they stopped the minute that saw me, no doubt remembering what happened yesterday

"It's alright for you to come down children. I'm not going to shout again. I do actually need to talk to you about something as well." They then slowly started to come downstairs and into the living room. That was when they then they saw the bag that was sat at my feet.

"What's going on Dad?"

"This is something that is going to be a bit difficult to say but you need to know that I'm going to be going away for a little while."

"Where are you going?" Alyssa asked. (We named her after my little sister as she looks so much like how she did as a child. It almost feels as though she has come back and given me a second chance to take better care of her.)

"Was it something that we did?"

"We can be better Dad. We'll stop our arguing if you just stay please Daddy." Abigail begs of me with tears in her eyes.

"It is not your fault, any of you. It is my fault. I have upset you mother too much and this is my form of punishment. Just like when we send you to your rooms, I'm being sent to stay with Auntie Eve and Uncle Michael. But I don't want any of you to worry as I will come back okay."

They then all ran up to me and gave me hugs hat felt like they were doing it with all of their strength as though they were hoping that that would stop me from leaving. I feel even more terrible about how I've acting now.

This is next part is going to be very hard. Leaving them here, but before I go I need to tell Ethan one important thing.

"Ethan whilst I am gone I want you to one very important thing for me which is to take care of your brother and your sisters and also your mother. Especially your mother."

I then managed to leave and felt like my heart was being ripped out. In saying that though I do feel as though the next thing will be hard for me and possibly even life threatening or at least will cause pain for me.

It is time for me to go and see Michael and Eve and ask them if I can temporally move back in and also if they would be willing to help me out as I have already screwed up enough already and if I don't get any help0 it will just continue to get worse.

This should be fun.

* * *

AN: So what did you think hate it? Love it? Think it needs work? And once again please don't hate me and knows this that I only ever write happily ever afters' in my stories.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Hello again readers. This chapter is actually a bit late as I had hoped to of have it posted last Friday as it was my 19th birthday but better late than never. Thank you for still continue reading this story and I'm sorry for all of you who did not like how I broke up Claire and Shane but once again I will say that I only ever write HEA's.

Now on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12

Previously

I then managed to leave and felt like my heart was being ripped out. In saying that though I do feel as though the next thing will be hard for me and possibly even life threatening or at least will cause pain for me.

It is time for me to go and see Michael and Eve and ask them if I can temporally move back in and also if they would be willing to help me out as I have already screwed up enough already and if I don't get any help it will just continue to get worse.

This should be fun.

Shane's POV

I walked to Eve and Michael's place as that way Claire would then be left with the car as she would have more of a use for it than me as she has t take care of the children.

I 'm such a twat for messing up like I have done as now Claire has to deal with taking care of the children and she is also pregnant and that is the worst thing that could now have happened to her with the fact that it could now mean the end of her life. I really need to come up with a way to get myself back home so that I can be there to help her out and take care of her like I should be doing right now.

When I reached Eve and Michael's I really started to hate myself as I was all of a sudden hit by all these different memories like meeting Claire for the first time and where I had then fallen in love with her. Another big memory that came into my mind was Claire's 19th birthday as I had proposed to her on that day in this very kitchen.

I guess I should just get this over with as I am just really only delaying the inevitable.

I rang the door bell but I'm not really aware of what the time is so for all I know they could either still be asleep (which will not be helping mu situation any) or they could even be at work at this time so I was slightly surprised (but mainly thankful) when the door was opened.

"Shane? What are you doing here?" I think there is a chance that I have just woken Eve up or she just woke up for work as she's always tired until she gets some coffee in her.

"I need to talk to and Michael if that's possible about something." It was then that she noticed the bag that I was holding.

"What's going on?"

"Is Michael here so that I don't have to repeat this story?"

"He's in the living room so you better come in."

"Shane what are you doing here at this time of day?"

"He was just about to tell us hopefully."

"There is something g that you both really need to know," I really wish that I could just go back in time to the time when I started all this mess so that I could stop myself from doing this. "Claire has kicked me out."

Then before I knew it Eve had got to her feet and slapped me right across the face. I could also then see her raising her fist to hit me again when Michael tried to stop her.

"Eve I don't think you need to hit him again I think that he got the message from the first"

So she kicked me instead.

"Now I think he's got the message. You are such an idiot. I mean what on earth could you have done to her for her to decide to kick you out?"

"I might have spent the last few months avoiding Claire and the kids and instead of spending time with them like I did before and choosing to go out drinking every few nights instead." They just looked at me as if to say what could have possibly been going through my mind to make me want to do that to the Claire I apparently love. I just know now that I'm going to be attack now and then asked questions later or even vice versa but I would rather not have to answer those questions for fear that the detail I give will not be enough.

"Why you bloody bastard. What on earth could be your reason for wanting to hurt Claire like that for anyway?" Eve screamed at me. This time Michael actually restrained her just before she could charge at me and attack me once again.

"I know you would love nothing to do nothing more than kill Shane but don't you think that it would be a good idea to let him try and explain himself before you then try and kill him. It might also be a good idea for him to also tell us what it is that he wants from us."

I could tell that he was not happy to hear this from the glare she then sent my way.

"I know that the minute that I've finished talking you are going to hate me and will more than likely want to then kill me more than you already do but I really do hope that you will be willing to help me out. For you to really understand everything I guess I should really tell you everything from the beginning" I went onto explaining how Claire and I had been told the news of how should Claire ever become pregnant once more it could potentially kill her but without telling them that as I don't if either Claire has already told them that or if she even wants them to k now about it. I did try my best to tell them that my avoiding Claire was all done with my mind seeing it as being in her best interest. I don't think that they saw it as that though. I think that they just saw it as though I was avoiding her for some vague reason and ended up hurting her which resulted in me being kicked out. "I came here to you two to ask if it was possible for me to have a room that I could sleep ion temporarily and also if you would be willing to help me get back together with Claire."

"You are such a prat sometimes Shane. You really do need our help as you've already screwed up enough as it and if you try and work on this by yourself any longer you will just keep making it worse. Also if you do need a place to stay you can move back into your old bedroom as we've yet to do anything with it yet."

"Thank both so much."

When I then left and headed upstairs and stepped into the bedroom that I had shared with Claire I was immediately hit with all these memories of me and Claire and all the times that we have sent together in this room.

After I had finished putting all my clothes away I then couldn't be bothered to do much else so I ended up collapsing on the bed and let all the different memories wash over me which was most defiantly the worst thing I could have done as it made me really want to just hold onto Claire and never let her go ever again. At some I eventually did fall asleep and had one of the worst night's sleeps ever and I believe that they are just going to get worse the longer I'm away from Claire.

When I woke up the next morning I had no idea as to what the time was all I could think was I wish I could get some more sleep but I felt a bit lost having no one sleeping next to me. Also the only thing that my mind could give me was that it is never a good idea to sleep in jeans. (You skin goes slightly blue and it feels as though they are stuck to your skin and it becomes very uncomfortable.) I really wish that Claire was here so that I could wrapped her tightly in my Arms and know that she is actually there with me and as safe as possible.

I wonder how she is feeling today. Is she coping alright? Has she fallen ill? Will she ever want anything to do with me ever again? Are the children doing okay?

All of these different thoughts were running around my head on a loop and only to be occasionally broken up with random flashbacks off different times I have spent with Claire in this room with her.

The next day and the days afterwards were no better either. Each day I was just getting more tired as I could no longer sleep without getting woken up by me rolling over and wanting to find Claire but fin ding nothing but an empty and cold side of the bed.

I can never be bothered to do much even when I realised that it's early enough in the day now for me to move out of the bedroom without fearing that I will wake anyone up, I just lie in bed and do nothing only coming out of the room every so often to get a bite to eat and go to the bathroom.

Our lives can never be simple can they?

After staying with Eve and Michael for nearly a week Eve became a bit annoyed with me as  
I was yet to do anything about my relationship with Claire and just choosing to mope around. I realised that Eve was getting a bit annoyed with me when she decided to just come barging into my room and waking me up after sleeping for I don't know how long which I hated her for as I need to sleep for as long as I can get as I will eventually end up waking up either by just rolling over and not finding Claire or even just by getting hit by a powerful dream about Claire and I that I get shocked into waking up. I know that that is not a good thing to think and that I'm also being unfair to Eve and Michael as they had been nice enough to allow me to stay with them but it's almost like I can no longer help myself with getting people to be unhappy with me to the point where they don't want anything to do with me.

"Shane, get your lazy ass up right now!"

"What? What's going on? What's happened?" Never yell at me when I'm asleep as I will always be confused for about a minute or two and then I will eventually get my bearings right. "Eve? What are you doing in here? What time is it?"

"It is time for you to get up, get out of this bed and into the shower before you come downstairs where you will something decent for breakfast and then we will begin on working out plan of how to get you back home to Claire. Do you really want to have to spend much longer without Claire beside you or even in the same house as you? It's so obvious that you need to get back together with her by just looking at the dark circles underneath your eyes. You have also got to be missing your children by now as well."

She then left me alone as I could hear her stomping down the stairs.

I did eventually manage to move from my bed but it felt like a real struggle. Almost as though my body was now starting to think that there is not much point in moving as Claire is not around at this moment. I did take a shower like Eve asked me to and once again I did not see much point as I would be coming back up here as soon as we have finished talking downstairs. That is of course if they haven't decided to throw me out as well which they would be in their rights to do as I haven't done much but stay in my room after they had chosen to take me in when Claire had thrown me out and Michael had even stopped Eve from actually killing me (or at least try to). They had even said that they would help me try and repair my relationship with Claire and I have done nothing to show them how grateful I am.

When I did get downstairs I found Eve and Michael sitting in the living room waiting for me.

"Glad to see you've finally left your room Shane" Michael said when he saw me coming down the stairs.

"Yeah but for what reason, I know that I do need to start making amends with Claire but what if in the end she decides that it is not worth taking me back or if she feels like she can no longer trust me again. I'm also not even sure if things can ever be like they were before and i9t will all have been my own fault."

"Shane you now that Claire loves you and will eventually take you back you will just have to show her that you want to get back together. You two have been together for years now and there are four children living with her and also a fifth one on the way and you are the one who has helped to create them and they love both you and Claire so much."

"That may have been true one but on the day before I left them I had shouted at them when they had been arguing after school like they do more or less everyday and so I know what I should do to be able to break them up but instead I shouted at them to go to their rooms and then went to play on the x-box,. Not really something a good parent would really is it. But the worst thing about it has to be when I was shouting at them I did it when Daniel was in the room and knowing full well that he doesn't like loud sounds or people shouting at others."

"Yes but I bet that when you were trying to leave they were then trying their hardest to not get you to leave them including Daniel and that is because they love you so much. If they didn't still love you so much they would not have acted like that."

She was right. Was did she have to be right?

"So what would you suggest I do about it now? Claire is not going to take me back straight away and I don't even know how to show her that I truly have changed and want her to take me back. I don't even think that getting down on my knees and begging for her forgiveness would even work"

"You could maybe start with that but then you will have to find a way to actually show her that you are sorry for what you have done."

I guess that Eve does have a point there but I really don't see much of a reason as to why she would even want to think about taking me back after how cruel I was to her.

"There is just one thing I would like to know, did this whole thing start around the same time as when you quit your job?"

"No as I quit my job a few years ago as Claire had to go back to work as soon as she was able to and so I decided that it might be nice if I was to stay home and then Claire would never have a reason to not go to work and then possibly anger Amelie or her psychotic boss. Did you become a shrink or something over the past few years?"

"No but if you think about it, it is just common sense that the reason you may have started to act like you did and go out quite frequently is because you became bored with always staying at home especially as all or your children are now at home and in a couple of years time the twins will be old enough to look after the younger ones until either you and Claire come home. You are leaving and going out was a way of escaping your life for an hour or two and then it just escalated out of control."

Again I could see that she had a point and may even be right to a certain extent. Perhaps I should see if I could get my job back or maybe even look into getting a different one as it start to get boring and very repetitive as my job mainly consisted of just chopping up bits of meat day in and day out. I think that the only good part was when I was allowed to bring home some bits for free.

"Why don't we just wait until tomorrow before you try and start to talk to Claire?"

I did see any reason as to why I should try and put it off any longer so I just nodded my head but I do believe that for Claire to even think that for Claire to even give a small chance I will have to do some serious begging as I really do now miss Claire and want her to back in my arms and show her how much I really want to come back home and truly love her. I need to show her that I really do love her and that my mind just came up with a bit of a twisted way of trying to protect her which in the end didn't even work.

I guess that I will now just have to wait see what will happen tomorrow.

Claire's POV.

Why did I ever think that it would be a good idea to throw Shane out?

After I had told him that I was pregnant I couldn't help but run from him with tears in my eyes especially after he had told me that he had only been avoiding me so that he wouldn't end up getting me pregnant again as it could harm or even kill me only his plan had failed me and now I'm alone, pregnant and have to look after four other children. I hope that he will return to me soon.

That evening I struggled to sleep and after I was able to sleep I was then woken up by the closing of the front door a few hours later which then must mean that Shane has now officially left and I now do not know when or even if he will return to us.

If he could just show me that he has realised that he made a mistake and feels sorry for it then I would consider taking him back. I'd make sleep somewhere else for a bit but I would allow him to come back into the house.

Tears then began to fall the moment I heard the door close and it had then taken me what felt like a few hours before I had calmed down enough for me to go downstairs and face the children.

I had thought that I would have found the children in the kitchen eating their breakfast or that the older ones would be getting things together. But instead I found them in the living room all looking miserable and the younger ones with tears still in their eyes and slowly flowing down their faces.

"Children" I called to them to get their attention. They did look up to me and Daniel came running over to me. He still had tears falling down his face.

"It's all going to be okay. You'll see" I told him hoping that it would calm him down.

"Will Daddy ever come back to us?" Abigail asked me.

"I'm sure that he will come back home before we even know it." I didn't really know what ~I should tell them in response to that question as I didn't want to get their hopes up but I also didn't want them to think that I don't know what Shane plans to do. "Now I'm sure that none of you have had breakfast yet so I want you all to go and grab something very quickly and then I will give you all a lift to school and we will have to leave soon otherwise we will end up being late."

"No Mummy, don't make us go." Abigail cried and Daniel tightened his grip on me. This is something that I could do without having to deal with today.

"Come on now I need for to get you ready quickly. I plan to take the day off today and so then the minute school is over with I will be right there waiting for you all." I could then still see that they didn't want to move. "Please children at least try and get through the day for me and I promise you that the moment you get out of the doors I will be there for you." They then started to move once I had promised them that but none of them still didn't look happy.

Eventually I was able to get them in the car and was able to get them into school just in time and it was then that I realised that I still had to make the call to tell Myrnin that I won't be able to come into work today.

"Hello." Myrnin answered.

"Hi Myrnin, it's me Claire. I don't think that I'm going to be able to make in to work today." I hope that he won't ask me for many details as to why but knowing my luck that won't be the case.

"And what is the problem that means that you will not be able to come into work today?"

"There has been s but of a family crisis shall we say." I really didn't want to give him to many details in case he wants to the kill Shane or for him to tell Amelie and for her to then want to kill Shane as I know that she will very likely succeed or even make his life hell.

"You mean that you and Shane have had an argument and now you want to stay home."

"Not quite an argument but there was some shouting and I would rather not really give too many details as it only happened last night." I still struggle not to tear up every time I just even think about what happened between us. I do still wonder if I hadn't of thrown him out would he have even let us or would he have always stayed with us and have things eventually go back to the way the sort of were before.

"I can see that you do not want to tell me anything but I will allow you to take this day off and if you want for more time off I will want to know the exact reason and if you do not I will be bringing this up with Amelie and we will come over and see what is going on with you."

"Thank you Myrnin. Goodbye." I then hung up the phone and was thankful that it was a fairly quick conversation.

Now that I have been given the day off from work I knew now that I would have to find some way of keeping myself busy or else I will just start to dwell even more on what has passed between Shane and me.

Then something did come into my mind and that was that I do need to make an appointment to see a doctor again to find out more about this pregnancy and see how I'm progressing and also if I will have to make any changes with my life so that everything will run smoothly.

My life can never be simple can it, there always has to be some form of drama doesn't there.

After lunch I made the call and was able to make one for tomorrow which will mean that I'll have to make another phone call to Myrnin but the children will be at school so I won't need to worry about them.

At least that was what I thought until after I had hung up the phone and I got a phone call asking for me to come down to the school and collect Daniel. What had annoyed me was that they had not chosen to tell why but just that I needed to collect him.

I did just wish that they had told me something as I did panic a bit not what it was that I would find when I got there. Has he just been ill? Was he hurt? Did one of the other children hurt him? All these thoughts kept running through my mind as I made a mad Dash home

I do believe that this was the first chance since I'd had my licence that I've ever become close to breaking the speed limit or even going over it but what with having been told nothing and also having no one to be there to help calm me down I was still in a bit of a blind panic.

When I did then reach the school I made my way as quickly as possible to the reception there hoping that either Daniel would be there or they would be able to then point me in the right direction.

I was glad to see him there but he did not look very happy and there was also a women sitting with him who I guess was his teacher.

"Daniel." I called to him to try and get his attention but he just continued to look at his feet. "Sweetheart what happened?"

"You must be Mrs. Collins, Daniel's Mum."

"Yes. What happened to Daniel? Will you talk to me Daniel or even look at me?"

"He had a bit of an accident which then made him become quite upset and then when he did calm down he became quiet and stopped talking to everyone. We called you thinking that it might be a good idea for him to go home and we hope that we will see him at school tomorrow."

"Thank you. Come on Daniel let's go home." I hope that he will decide to talk to me once we get outside of school.

I tried to talk not him but he would just give me no response to any question I asked him.

When we did get home I carried him into the house and took him into the living room hoping that now he was back how he would start to talk to me about what happened but instead I just got nothing.

"Daniel will please start talking to me as you are starting to scare me now?"

Then he started to cry and when I pulled him into my arms he just clung to my neck as tightly as he could. "It's going to be okay. I'm not mad at you I just want you talk to me."

"I want daddy" was his response and it made him start to cry harder almost screaming probably think that it will get him what it is that he wants. I just tried my hardest to get him to calm down by pacing the floor like I would when he was a baby and wouldn't settle down. Eventually he did wear himself out and fell asleep.

Normally I would have taken him upstairs and put him into his bed but I didn't want to chance possibly disturbing him, especially as I may end up doing so if he hasn't woken up when I go to collect the others.

I think that this does just show how important Shane is to his family and how much he really needs to come.

I also think that when the other children did come home they thought that Shane might have come home, I don't know why though. I guess that they just want him to come home as soon as possible and that this family will never fall apart. I do know that should Shane decide to divorce me the only thing that will keep me going is the children but once they have all grown up and moved out there will not be much that will keep me going.

Please come back to us Shane. Please come back to us. We really need for you to come back. I especially need you to come back. But I guess he will only ever come back if he really wants to and I do so wish that he wants to.

A few days later though my wish got granted I think.

It was after I had just taken the child to school a few days later (I'm still off work as the children don't like the idea of having to come home to an empty house at the minute as they fear that I'm going to leave them like they think Shane has but Amelie and Myrnin are now aware of this as well and are really not happy with Shane) and whilst I was just doing the usual tidying up the house and trying to get some laundry done as well there was a knock as the door.

At first I was going to ignore it as I know that no one apart from Amelie and Myrnin know that I'm home and I also know that I'm not expecting any packages so ther4e would be no one important there but there was something inside me that told me to answer the door so I did and got a shock when I did.

"Shane what are you doing here?"

* * *

AN: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Needs a lot of work? Let me know in a review and Chapter 13 should be posted sometime next week.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Thank you for all of your reviews for the last chapter I have never had so many reviews come to me so soon after I had posted the chapter. Normally I have to wait for the next day or even later but I got 5 reviews for this story (4 of Ch12 and 1 for Ch 9) on the day I posted and at least an hour after the chapter being posted. Sadly though this chapter is now to be posted later than I had originally planned, but better late than never right. There are excuses but I really don't want to bore you with you them.

And so on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Morganville Vampires. The rights to it belong to Rachael Caine.

* * *

Chapter 13

Previously

A few days later though my wish got granted I think.

It was after I had just taken the child to school a few days later (I'm still off work as the children don't like the idea of having to come home to an empty house at the minute as they fear that I'm going to leave them like they think Shane has but Amelie and Myrnin are now aware of this as well and are really not happy with Shane) and whilst I was just doing the usual tidying up the house and trying to get some laundry done as well there was a knock as the door.

At first I was going to ignore it as I know that no one apart from Amelie and Myrnin know that I'm home and I also know that I'm not expecting any packages so ther4e would be no one important there but there was something inside me that told me to answer the door so I did and got a shock when I did.

"Shane what are you doing here?"

Shane's POV

Today is the day where I will try to get Claire back or at least make a start to getting back together with her by seeing if I can get myself back home.

When I walked up to the front door I started to feel quite nervous about what was to come as I didn't know what was to expect. A big part of me thought that she would most likely just slam the door in my face the moment she sees me but there was a part of me that was hoping that she would allow me the chance to speak to her to explain what it was that went through my head over the past few months.

I guess that the only true way of seeing what her reaction would be is to just go up and knock on the door and see what reaction she will have to seeing me.

That's another thing I don 't even know if she will be there when I decide to try and talk to her as normally she will have been at work right now .

I really should just do it as I'm now just wasting time and anything could happen now and there is only one way to see what will happen.

Well here goes nothing.

"Shane what are you doing here?" she seemed really surprised to see me and as yet has not slammed the door in my face.

I at first didn't know what to say as when I looked in to her face I could see how tired and drained she looked. It made me feel really bad about all that I've done if this is how she looks after we spend a week apart from each other.

"Claire," I got down on my knees ready to beg for her to take me back "I am really, truly sorry for everything that I have put you over the past months. I had never meant to hurt you. I just wanted to protect you from what could happen. My mind though that it would be better for us if we could stop you from ever having any more children. Not that I'm not happy that we could have another child I would just prefer it if it wouldn't cause any harm to your life. I need for you to live. Our children need for you to live." It had then occurred to me that I sounded like I was now just rambling and really making much of a point and started to cry (something that I don't normally do)thinking that Claire will just ignore me and make me leave. "I know that I'm now just rambling but what I'm trying to say is that I have never meant to hurt you and if you could just see it in your heart to forgive me I would love to come home. I miss you so much and also our children even though I expect that there is a part of them that hates me." I was so tempted to even start to hug her knees but thought that that is probably going a bit over the top and this point and if she did decide to just slam the door in my face which she could still do at any moment and I'm still expecting seeing as how badly I've screwed up.

She surprised me when she moved out of the door way which did make me think that she was now about to slam the door but she didn't and when I looked up she had opened the door wider as a silent way of telling me that it was okay for me to come inside.

When I stepped through the door I didn't really know what to do or say as Claire has really yet to say anything to me which is most likely to so with the fact that I have yet to really give her a chance to say anything yet.

"Shane, are you really sorry and most definitely want to come home?"

I could see tears starting to come to her eyes and I was starting to tear up again (I really have no clue as to what is wrong with me as I never normally cry over things)

"I am and I really do want to come home."

"Shane I really do want for you to come home as well." She then threw herself in to my arms and had tears flowing down her face. "But we will have to make some serious changes as I never want to have to go through something like what has happened over the past few months ever again. I want for you to tell me if there is something wrong or talk to me more and open up to when you don't like something and what to do something about it. Also if you are scared about this pregnancy I want you to again talk to me and not think that taking away sex will solve the problem."

"I will do anything that you ask of me if it will mean that you will forgive me and allow for me to come back home." I lifted her in to my arms and was even about to kiss her due to how happy I was feeling all of a sudden, something that Claire didn't appreciate.

"I might be allowing you to come home and forgiven you a bit but you do still have some making up to do to gain back my trust after all that you have done."

I can accept that. At least I have been able to come home. It's a start as now I can find possibly more ways of making it up to Claire so that she will once more trust me.

We then spent the rest of the time talking and I hated hearing it especially when she told me how Daniel behaved whilst at school on the day that I had left. Hopefully they will be happy to see me come home.

Once we had started to talk before we knew it, it was time for Claire to go and get the children from school. She asked me if I wanted to come with her I could or I could stay here and wait for them to come home.

I thought that it might be better if I was to just stay her and wait instead of coming with her cause if the children are happy to see me it is very likely to make a scene and the only people who, as far as I'm aware, know about me leaving are Eve and Michael and it might look a bit strange if my children are all of a sudden really happy to see me. Also if I stay in the house it might let them know that I am back home to stay. They will then no longer need to worry about this family falling apart.

And I did make the right decision as the children charged at me as soon as they saw me and started to hug any part of me that they could reach. I picked Daniel and Abigail and carried them into the living room as I knew it would be easier for all of the children to be near me as it seemed that they did not want to let me go once they had a hold on me. I held the younger ones in my arms and the closet to me cause I had a feeling that they need to be sure that I was defiantly here as they would have been hurt the most by my leaving them a week ago especially if what happened to Daniel is anything got go by.

They all seemed to be really happy that in was home so I guess that eve really was right (I was still dubious about it when we were talking about it) when she told me that no matter what I do the children will still love me and want for me to stay with them.

"Aare you back for good now Daddy?"

"I am. So none of you need to worry about it anymore okay" I looked at all of them when I said this.

"We really missed you."

"And I really missed you lot as well and I'm glad to be able to back home now as well." We then sat there and they all told me about what they have all been up to recently whilst I was away and then also what they did at school today.

I did then notice that whilst the children were all happy to be talking to me Claire was sat all by herself.

"Do you not want to join us Claire?" I asked jokingly whilst pulling Alyssa and Daniel closer to me and pouting which made Daniel giggle when he saw my face.

"Yeah come on Mum."

She did get up then but made it seem like it was a big deal but when she reached us she just picked up Abigail sat down then pulled Abigail onto her lap with a big sigh with a smile on her face which then lead to more giggling and laughter to be heard. I've missed this, just spending time with my family talking about what we have done during the day and just spending time together.

We had decided that that night we would just order for some food to be delivered so that Claire wouldn't have to be cooking and also so that we could spend some time having fun together and getting used to having me back home as well.

We sent time just watching films and getting stuffed on pizza and ice cream.

I was glad that tonight wasn't a school night as Claire and I tend to allow the children to stay up a bit later than they normally would but they were allowed to stay up a little bit later than they even then would normally as we knew they would fight us on it as they would want to stay with me.

In saying that though w did still then had some trouble when we did try to get the children to bed.

"Why can't we stay up some more?"

"Because it is now getting late and we can see that you are all now getting tired."

"But we're not even tired. Why can't you just put Alyssa and Daniel in bed and then let Ethan and I stay up a bit longer?" Abigail whined, something that I never thought I would hear her do.

"We have already allowed for you to stay up a lot longer than we normally would have but now it's time for you to go to bed. Come on now."

Eventually the children did all go off to bed but then they hardest part did then become trying to get Daniel to release his arms from around my neck without waking him up as he had fallen asleep hugging my neck and he didn't seem to like staying asleep without his arms around my neck as he would stir lightly and tighten his grip a bit. I do hope that the attachment he has gained is just due to him falling asleep hugging my neck or will then pass over some time.

After we had managed to get the children off to bed I did get more of a chance to talk to Claire again and there was one thing that I did want to talk to her about that we didn't talk about earlier and that was how she was getting on with the pregnancy and if there was anything to worry about yet. I feel like kicking myself for not asking her about it earlier on. Especially as I did really want to know how she was getting on.

"Claire before we go to bed there is something that I would like to ask you about. I just wanted to see how you were getting on with the pregnancy and if there is anything that we need to worry about yet."

"It is so far going okay." She told me when she sat down. "The doctor had told that I am fine for now but I will be closely monitored the further I move along but there isn't anything to worry about yet but it could just be due to me still being in the early stages." She did look as though she was struggling to tell me this. "I've been told also that this should be the last child that we ever have." She then broke down crying.

"Shh, don't worry about it now. It's going to be alright. I'm here now and always will be unless you tell me to leave. I won't be going anywhere not anymore." I then pulled her into my arms in the hopes that it might calm her down.

"But you weren't here when I needed you to be. I'm not even talking about when I kicked you out. I only did that cause you were never around and I feared that you no longer wanted to a part of this family anymore. I need you to be here always Shane but I need to learn how to trust you again."

"I know but I'm here now and I will make it up to you somehow. You will trust once again I promise you that." She had started to calm down now by this point. "Come on I think it's time that we also went to bed." I then went to try to lift her I to my arms so I could carry her to bed but I don't think that she liked that idea.

"I may need you to be around but it's like I said I need to learn to trust again and until then I won't be ready for anything like that yet. I have placed a few of your clothes in a spare bedroom, for you and you can sleep there until I'm ready for you. I really am glad that you have back to us though." She then placed a kiss on my cheek before she then headed upstairs.

I'm glad to be back at home as well but I've just now having some serious making up to do.

Claire's POV

I'm really glad that Shane has decided that he wants to come home to us and wants to also stay. It feels really good knowing that he is home I just now do need to learn once again how to trust him which will happen by him changing for the better and also by being around more often and opening up more to me.

He never used to have a problem telling me things. It used to me who never told the other things and what was going on so it does now make me sometimes wonder what went wrong for him to think that it would be okay for him to act like this, though I can sort of understand that where he was coming from when he told me that it was due to him seeing it as protecting me but I do just wish that he could have found some other way to do so.

When he did come home at first I did feel a bit awkward not really knowing what I should say or how to begin to talk to him. I could tell straight away that he really wants to be home as he got down on his knees and begged for me to take him back which is something that I have never seen him do before in all of the time that I have known him.

After awhile the awkwardness past and it did then feel easier to talk to him and then before I knew I had to go and get the children from school.

I asked Shane if he would rather stay here or come with to get the children and he decided to stay at home which I was glad and felt a bit uneasy about. I was glad because I knew that the children would be really happy to see Shane and it might create a bit of a scene which I would like to avoid as Eve and Michael are the only ones (apart from Amelie and Myrnin) who know that Shane had left and then I felt uneasy about him staying here as I still don't trust him yet and so there was a part of me that thought that when I come back home he may have left again.

When I did get home I did feel quite relieved when I saw that Shane was still here and I did hope that it did not then show on my face cause even though he know s that he still has to gain back my trust but I did want for him to think that I thought that low of him.

I did like it also when we walked through the door cause the moment the children saw Shane the charged right at him which made me smile seeing them run at him and try and hug any part of them that they could reach. It was quite funny seeing it as he hadn't expected it and they nearly ended up pulling him over.

He then tried to take them into the front room where they then all sat on the settee together and I sat on the other one by myself. It felt a bit strange to see them like that which I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not but seeing all of our children sitting there with Shane and all looking really happy did feel like a good thing after hoe they have all been feeling over the past week due to Shane leaving. I guess it just felt strange cause I was watching them all sitting together and then I was sitting by myself and whilst they were embracing the fact Shane was home and I felt like I couldn't yet as I didn't trust him enough yet to not help but listen the part of my that thought that today we could all be celebrating Shane coming home but then tomorrow be really miserable once again as Shane could leave once again due me giving him a taste of freedom when I kicked him out and so he could now think that he would prefer his life it wasn't filled being made to have family commitments.

I'm being ridiculous now aren't I? I can't help but think like that though because I just don't trust him yet but hopefully that will all change once more.

When the children then went to bed I felt the awkwardness appear once more. I felt it come up again I didn't feel tired enough yet to try to go to sleep but then I didn't know if Shane would want to go to bed or if he would want to talk about more and then I didn't know if I really wanted to talk to him about anything.

"Claire before we go to bed there is something that I would like to ask you about. I just wanted to see how you were getting on with the pregnancy and if there is anything that we need to worry about yet." I knew that at some point we would have to talk about the pregnancy and now that he did mention it I did think it a bit strange that we didn't talk about it earlier on. I wasn't fully sure if I wanted to bring it up knowing that he had started all of this due to him knowing all of the dangers that could it could pose to my health but seeing as he seems to wants to know I guess it would only be fair to tell him about him.

"It is so far going okay." I told him. It was also the truth and not just me lying to him as that would end up being counterproductive in the end. "The doctor had told that I am fine for now but I will be closely monitored the further I move along but there isn't anything to worry about yet but it could just be due to me still being in the early stages." It was hard to tell him this as I slightly feared what his reaction would be about it. I know that he wants to be back home and with the family but I feel like he might not like everything that he hears which could then lead to us getting into an argument which would be the last thing that we need with the fragile state of our relationship. "I've been told also that this should be the last child that we ever have." Telling him this then made me break down crying. None of this should have been happening to me as I'm only in my twenties.

"Shh, don't worry about it now. It's going to be alright. I'm here now and always will be unless you tell me to leave. I won't be going anywhere not anymore." He pulled me into his arms whilst trying telling me this, trying to get me to calm down but it wasn't really working very well.

"But you weren't here when I needed you to be. I'm not even talking about when I kicked you out. I only did that cause you were never around and I feared that you no longer wanted to a part of this family anymore. I need you to be here always Shane but I need to learn how to trust you again."

"I know but I'm here now and I will make it up to you somehow. You will trust once again I promise you that."

I did eventually did start to calm down and then when I looked into his eyes I saw the Shane that I had fallen in love with and who then became the doting husband and father. That was when I knew that this was just going by too quickly. It was too soon for us to get back to the stage we were at once before. Especially when he said to me "Come on I think it's time that we also went to bed." And then went to lift me into his arms. It's just too soon, I'm not ready.

"I may need you to be around but it's like I said I need to learn to trust again and until then I won't be ready for anything like that yet. I have placed a few of your clothes in a spare bedroom, for you and you can sleep there until I'm ready for you. I really am glad that you have back to us though." I gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs.

I really was happy though that he was back. I do just wish that I could just trust him already, get past this point and back to where we were before. But then again is that even possible when we do get pass this point. Will he ever gain back all of my trust for us to be like before. Does that even exist anymore?

That night I fell asleep hoping.

Hoping that one day we can eventually get past this part in our relationship.

Hoping that what we had before does still exist and that we can get back to it.

I just need to hope.

* * *

AN: So there you have it another chapter finally finished. What did you think of it? Like it? Hate it? Needs a lot of work? Let me know.

Now I have a question that I would love for some people to respond to:

Would any of you like to see the POV of one of the children in the next chapter or keep it being just Shane and Claire?

If you would like that which one would you like to see?

Also if any of you have any ideas that you would love to see in this story let me know and you will be given credit for you and hopefully you will not have to wait as long as you have for the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I would like to thank all of you for still wanting to continue reading this story. Thank you to all of you, who have sent me reviews, added this story to your favourites and alerts and then also added me to your favourite authors and put me on alert which is a good thing as I have had some more ideas for stories which I hope to create once this story is finished.

I will apologise now for all of you who are wanting/expecting to see a POV from one of the children but when I tried to write one I just couldn't get it to flow very well so I have decided that you will get them as either another story made of random POV from various points in this story or will add them onto the end of this one when it is all finished.

For now though on with the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14

Shane's POV

I'm so glad that Claire has now allowed me to come back home. However right now though I would rather prefer that I was allowed to be in bed with her as well so that then whilst we slept I could be able to hold her tightly in my arms and know that she was also safe and sound.

In saying that thought I was glad that she has now allowed me to sleep in one of the spare rooms instead of one the settee which is not good as it can become very uncomfortable very quickly. It's great for sitting on but when you have to sleep on it, it can become very cramped and then painful when you wake up from sleeping at a weird angle all night long.

But I did manage though to get through the night and then when I woke up the next day it was surprising to me that I was the first one to wake up (something that never normally happens) but then I hadn't looked at the clock before coming downstairs. When I did, I then saw that it wouldn't be to long before everyone else was awake and so decided that I would do something that I had not done for a while now which is to make breakfast for everyone.

I don't know why I haven't done it for a while and made Claire do all of the cooking all of the time especially as I actually did have some lessons and then tried to do well at it so that Claire could take a break now and then from doing it all of the time but for some reason it didn't end up working out that way.

I didn't know what to do for breakfast so I then raided all of the cupboards and the fridge to see what to make which was what made me realise that I don't know or remember what they like to have for breakfast so I decided that I would make something that I had made before Alyssa and Daniel appeared and knew that people really liked then which is home-made waffles.

I think this is what made people then start to come running down the stairs. Although they were a bit unsure as to what was going on as I could tell that they were being cautious as they didn't know what was going on and I could hear Ethan leading the other children downstairs.

"Do you guys also smell something?"

"Do you think it's Mum?" I really need to do something like this more often if they will only now associate Claire as being the only one who ever does all of the cooking and not remember that I can do and have also done things like this as well in the past.

"I'm not sure. She doesn't normally in the mornings when we have school."

"Well what about Dad?"

I carried on cooking and pretending like I had not heard what they had been saying when they then did eventually come into the kitchen.

"Dad what are you doing?"

"Making breakfast. You can have cereal or I have also made waffles."

"Really. You haven't done that in years for us." Abigail told me looking very happy.

To then prove my point I put the plate of the ones I had already made along with the syrup on the table ready for them to dig in if that was what they wanted which they did decide to do.

After a couple of minutes I did notice that Claire had yet to come downstairs which I thought was odd as normally she would have come down by now to make sure the children were getting ready for school. I would have thought that she would be down by now and thought it strange that she wasn't.

"Do any of you know where you Mum is?" they were all too busy eating to listen to me. I guess that I will defiantly be making these again as I now plan to take more on responsibilities around the house and so Claire won't have do as much work then.

I left them then happily eating away to try and find Claire and see if she was still asleep as I knew that she would not have left for work yet if she was to be expected at work today .

And I found her still all tucked up in bed fast asleep.

I had forgotten how adorable she looked as she was sleeping. Not having to care about anything or worry about things that she would be worried about during the day.

It did feel odd for me to see her fast asleep with all of the sheets twisted on her side of the bed but for then the only thing to have then been touched on my side was a pillow which Claire was holding close to her and my mind was then hoping that it was due to me not being there to hold her close to me during the night. It also felt strange to watch her sleep as we weren't officially back together and I kept thinking that I should just leave her in peace until she was ready to wake up but for some reason I just couldn't get myself to leave her regardless of the consequences.

Which then turned out to be a bad idea as Claire woke up a couple of minutes later and was not expecting for me to be there watching her sleep. Now that I think about it does sound a bit creepy that I was quite happy to just there and watch as she slept not knowing that I was in the same room as her.

"Shane, what are you doing here?" All I could then think when I saw her was how she still looked really adorable after she had just woken up.

"Umm, I was just coming to see if you were awake yet or not and to then let you know that breakfast was ready. I did make some waffles but I think that the children may have just eaten all of them. They seemed to really like them."

"Are you trying to butter me up and impress me with getting up early to make these specifically?" She asked me whilst looking as though she was not going to believe the words that were to then come out of mouth.

"No, actually when I did wake up I hadn't looked at the clock to see what the time was and so was then surprised to see no one down yet and for it to all be dark. When I did then look at the clock to see what the time was I saw then that people would then be coming down shortly after me and so I decided that I would try and make something for breakfast but then I realised that I didn't know what people liked to have for breakfast so then I made something that I remember making before but did then tell them they could have some cereal if they wanted to have it."

"Okay I will admit that I am impressed. Will there be anything left for us to eat?"

"I think so. I mean there is always cereal if anything else." I replied trying to lighten the mood. "I might go and see how the children are getting on."

I then left her alone to see if the children were finished eating and to make sure they were going to get ready for school.

"So what is the verdict on breakfast?" I asked the children when I entered the kitchen.

They told me that they really liked and I was also asked if I could then make them tomorrow which I told them I would think about as I didn't know what Claire would think about me doing that. Then I told them to go upstairs and get ready for school which then made them all start to whine.

"Dad do we have to"

"Yes you do. Please don't start being difficult for me."

I did then manage to get them to get ready but then again I did have to get Claire to help me as she had come down just as I was trying to get them to get ready she was also there to help me get them out of the door and into the car with the minimum of difficulty.

After then dropping the children of at school I asked if Claire was meant to go into work today or not.

"No not today. I have been allowed to have some time off due to what has recently been going on between us over the past couple of weeks and then when I made you leave and I'm not sure when they expect me to come back to work. I expect that they will tell me when they want me to be back at work."

"So I guess that they will know about all that I've done to you and our family." She just nodded. "I plan to start making some changes about that starting today. I know one place where I went wrong which is that I had quit my job which then meant that I was then home all of the time which I guess then lead to me then becoming bored once all of the children then started school and then when we were given the news about you and any future children it just sent me into a downward spiral," at this point we were at home "I was in a downward spiral that I then couldn't get out of and then screwing up everything which led to making everything become all of the more worse. So I now plan to get a job once again but this time think about what it is I want to do so that I then won't become bored of it. What that then means I will do as a job I don't know but I do know that I will look into getting one and then until I do get out of the house more often so that I don't then become stuck inside all day everyday and then make sure that I'm home to spend the evenings with you and the children." That, I think, has been the longest time that I have ever spoken for but I just wanted to tell her and start to prove to her that I am serious about being her with her and our children.

"I'm glad to hear that you want to make changes and have plans and direction but what I want you to know is that though I'm happy for you I want you to be doing this and making these changes for yourself so that you can be happy with your life." She had placed her hands on each side of my face so that I would then have no choice but to look into her eyes. I have a habit of not looking into her eyes when we have conversations like this. I'm not sure as to why I do this but I think that it might have something to do with me becoming afraid of what her reaction will be and so now she has learnt that she has to actually make me look at her.

The rest of the day was quite peaceful for the two of us.

When it came to lunchtime it became interesting and it made me realise that perhaps I am trying to get things back together too quickly between Claire and I.

Claire was asking me what it is that I would have liked to have for lunch but I had wanted to be the one to make lunch so as to give her a break from doing it, which is also what I told her.

"And what is it that you would be making for us?" she asked as I think she was unsure as to what to make of me suddenly wanting to do something that I have not been doing for a few years now.

"Whatever you would like to have?" I told her honestly knowing that she would not ask for me to make her something difficult.

"What are you up to?" Definitely suspicious as to why I am acting like this and I guess I could see where she was coming from as it has been years since I have acted like this. I'm not even actually sure as to why I have this almost feeling or need to cook or do things that I haven't done for a while. Perhaps it has something to do with the wakeup call that Claire gave me. Maybe I'm doing too much too soon in trying to get Claire and I's relationship back to where we were before all of this started.

"I'm not up to anything. I just wanted to do something for you that I haven't done for a while that I had been planning on doing, started to and then for some unknown reason stopped doing so. I had actually learnt how to cook so that I could spend time cooking and so that you wouldn't have to do it all that often and have breaks from it after being at work all day. I know that it has been a while since I had last done anything like this and now I would like to get back into doing it again. Am I trying to do too much too soon?"

"I'm not sure but though whilst I'm glad you are trying to make changes I do think that for right now it might be a bit too much. I mean if you really want to be different I guess that you could help me with lunch and with dinner if you like." I think that she was just trying to appease me.

"That sounds good."

It did though turn out to be fun cooking with Claire instead of trying to take the task off her hands. When we were making lunch together as the children were not here it did give her a chance to act like how we were at the start of our relationship and then when Claire had become pregnant for the first time.

I just do now have to keep making sure that I don't try to push to do too much too soon and just let things happen in their own time.

Claire's POV

After getting past thinking how strange it feels to not have Shane lying there next to me in bed I was expecting to spend the night sleeping very little but then it felt like before I knew it I was waking up with no memory of ever falling asleep. I didn't even remember rolling over during the night to grab one of the pillows from Shane's side and hugging. I think my body wants for Shane to be back in bed with me and was so trying to compensate for his loss but a cold pillow does not make up for the loss of a warm body.

In saying that though I will admit that I did feel very comfortable that I then did not want to move from this spot even though I knew that I would have to at some point very soon as I would have to make sure that all of the children are getting ready for school and also have had breakfast as I don't know what Shane will be doing or how much help he will be to me with the children.

Then I got this strange feeling, almost as though someone was watching me which scared me as I don't know who would want to watch me whilst I sleep.

I was then surprised (not sure if it is pleasant or not) as to who it was. I had thought that it was going to be one of the children but instead it turned out to be Shane. This I had not expected as I had told him that for the time being I didn't want him to be in the same bedroom for the time being.

"Shane, what are you doing here?"

"Umm, I was just coming to see if you were awake yet or not and to then let you know that breakfast was ready. I did make some waffles but I think that the children may have just eaten all of them. They seemed to really like them."

"Are you trying to butter me up and impress me with getting up early to make these specifically?" I asked him due to it seeming a bit strange that after going through years of him not doing a lot around the house to doing a bit of cooking for breakfast all of a sudden.

"No, actually when I did wake up I hadn't looked at the clock to see what the time was and so was then surprised to see no one down yet and for it to all be dark. When I did then look at the clock to see what the time was I saw then that people would then be coming down shortly after me and so I decided that I would try and make something for breakfast but then I realised that I didn't know what people liked to have for breakfast so then I made something that I remember making before but did then tell them they could have some cereal if they wanted to have it."

"Okay I will admit that I am impressed." And I was due to him just deciding to make some form of breakfast and not knowing if it would go down well or not. "Will there be anything left for us to eat?"

"I think so. I mean there is always cereal if anything else." I think that he was trying to make a joke but it wasn't all that funny and pretty much like how all of his jokes are. "I might go and see how the children are getting on."

And then he left me alone.

During the time that I was alone I managed to leave the bed and get dressed but then felt really tired once again and wanted to just get back into bed but knew that Shane and all of the children will become worried about me if I do not go downstairs.

When I did make it downstairs I arrived at just the right time as I could the children whinnying about having to go to school and him then asking (although it sounded to me like he was begging them) not to be difficult for him.

Eventually we managed to get the children into the car without much fuss and then dropped off at school.

It was then that Shane asked if I was to be in work today or not.

"No not today. I have been allowed to have some time off due to what has recently been going on between us over the past couple of weeks and then when I made you leave and I'm not sure when they expect me to come back to work. I expect that they will tell me when they want me to be back at work."

"So I guess that they will know about all that I've done to you and our family." I just nodded my head. "I plan to start making some changes about that starting today. I know one place where I went wrong which is that I had quit my job which then meant that I was then home all of the time which I guess then lead to me then becoming bored once all of the children then started school and then when we were given the news about you and any future children it just sent me into a downward spiral, I was in a downward spiral that I then couldn't get out of and then screwing up everything which led to making everything become all of the more worse. So I now plan to get a job once again but this time think about what it is I want to do so that I then won't become bored of it. What that then means I will do as a job I don't know but I do know that I will look into getting one and then until I do get out of the house more often so that I don't then become stuck inside all day everyday and then make sure that I'm home to spend the evenings with you and the children." I do think that this has been the longest that I have ever heard him speak in one go but I do feel as though he is making all these changes and doing all of this for me instead of doing it for himself.

"I'm glad to hear that you want to make changes and have plans and direction but what I want you to know is that though I'm happy for you I want you to be doing this and making these changes for yourself so that you can be happy with your life." I told him whilst making him look me in the eye. I would like to know the reason as to why he does not like to look at me in the eye when we have conversations like this. Maybe he has now become scared as to the reaction that he will see on my face.

The rest of the day was then spent quite peacefully. When it did get to the moment for making something for lunch it did become interesting as Shane decided that he would also like to be the one to make this as well. I was not sure as to what to make of this.

"And what is it that you would be making for us?"

"Whatever you would like to have?"

"What are you up to?" I was suspicious as to what he was up to and wanting to know why he was all of a sudden willing to do this for us after years of not doing it when he had a t first been willing to do some of the work.

"I'm not up to anything. I just wanted to do something for you that I haven't done for a while that I had been planning on doing, started to and then for some unknown reason stopped doing so. I had actually learnt how to cook so that I could spend time cooking and so that you wouldn't have to do it all that often and have breaks from it after being at work all day. I know that it has been a while since I had last done anything like this and now I would like to get back into doing it again. Am I trying to do too much too soon?"

"I'm not sure but though whilst I'm glad you are trying to make changes I do think that for right now it might be a bit too much. I mean if you really want to be different I guess that you could help me with lunch and with dinner if you like."

"That sounds good."

It was fun cooking with Shane which is something that I have never done before. In the past it was either Shane or me doing the cooking until it then became just me doing all of the cooking. This is actually something I would be willing to do again if he really wants to.

After lunch I began to feel tired once again and even then struggled to keep my eyes open. We were sat in front of the TV at this point and I was willing to allow Shane to hold me against his side.

"If you are tired Claire you can go to sleep and I will wake you up when it is time for us to go and get the children from school." He told me whilst pulling me closer to him and placed a kiss on my head which did make me feel more comfortable and safe that I no longer started to fight my eyes closing.

I think I need to do something different at night if the same thing happens tomorrow and I know what it is that I need to change which is to allow Shane to come back into our bedroom and this time to stay. It is going to happen at some point. When it would have happened I don't know.

I guess we will just have to see what now happens over the next few days.

* * *

AN: So what did you think of it? Good? Bad? Needs work doing to it? Let me know what you think.

I have written most of Chapter 15 and will hopefully be posting the next chapter no later than Sunday.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I'm sorry that this chapter is being posted a day later than I said but I found problems trying to get time for typing this up. I would like to thank all of the readers who have sent me reviews, added to your favourite story list and alerted. Also to those who have added me to their favourite authors and alerted me.

Now on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville Vampires, Rachel Caine.

* * *

Chapter 15

Claire's POV

I have only just opened my eyes and I can already tell that I will hate my day today. I have been told that I have to be back at work today. I would rather just spend the day curled up in bed and act like the outside world does not exist but sadly that wouldn't be a good example to set for the children and I have to behave like a responsible adult and do something that I have to do no matter how much I will hate to do it.

I'm glad though that Shane is going to be home as he will be able to get the children from school. Something tells me though that this will be the day that could test how much wants to stay home with us as, even though the children don't argue as much as before, I fear that they may choose this day as the day they will act up and Shane may then want to leave us again. Then again perhaps I should just learn to have more faith in him as he has now been home for two weeks now and he has really started to show and prove to me how he really did mean all of the things that he told me but I guess I do still have my doubts.

At breakfast I once again felt really tired and felt as though I could almost hear my bed calling my name trying to get me to return to it. I have been feeling really tired recently and I don't know if it is something to do with me being pregnant or if it is connected to all that has been happening recently but in saying that I never felt this tired during any of the other ones. I guess I will be bringing it up with the doctor during my next appointment on Saturday.

I hate being tired and I know that will be most definably having an effect on my tolerance levels and mood. This should be fun (note the sarcasm).

And it did as it made me now hate working for Myrnin. Before I never used to mind it and found some parts fun as I found he could teach me more than Uni did and I was still learning new things still after graduating.

But today he just really pissed me off.

When I had walked through the door and before I could even start to walk down the stairs he was there at the bottom and looking as though he had been waiting for me for a while and did not very happy about it at all.

"Good morning Claire. It feels like it has been a while now since we last saw each other."

"It hasn't been that long since we last met. You also know the reason as to why I would not be at work for the length of time that I was off." Ugh I did not mean for that to come out the way it did. I think I'm about to get into trouble.

"There is no need for you to snap at me now is there Claire."

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did." I would now just like to get on with my work as the sooner I have started it the sooner I will have it finished and then able to go home. I'm even now starting to wish that Shane was here so that he would the wrap me up in his arms.

* * *

I really do now wish that I could leave yet as I feel that I have already been here forever. I'm now no longer wishing for Shane but really wanting him right now and I know that this feeling has nothing to do with my hormones.

I have been working hard and any new information that could have or should have been gained has not happened and I'm really starting to ache.

Eventually I was released and glad to be able to call Shane to see if he would be willing to come and get me as I did not want to have to walk home.

"_Hello"_

"Hi Shane it's me, would you be able to come and get me as I've now finished work?"

"_Yeah I can be there as soon as I can. Are you okay?"_

"Yeah or at least I will be. Can you just be here as soon as possible please?"

"_I'm heading out of the house now and I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you."_

"I love you too." Then we hung up. I believe that that was the first time we have said 'I love you' to each other for a while now and it felt good to hear Shane say it to mean to be able to say it back and know that it is completely true.

I think that it might be time for me to allow for Shane to come back into our bedroom now as I do miss him so much when it comes to the night time.

Whilst waiting for Shane to come and get me my mind had started to drift and made me think about how our future together may now look like and I could only see good and happy things which consumed me that I had not even realised that he was there.

"Hey Claire." That had made my head shoot up.

"Oh Shane I'm so glad that you are here." I once again leapt into his arms and feel like I was already back at home.

"Are you okay Claire? Has something bad happened? Is there a problem with the baby?"

"No we are fine for the time being I have just been feeling so tired over the past few days and I guess that it all just now came to head today giving me the worst mood ever. I have also had a hard day which has then helped me none too well. I have also been thinking about something today and well actually for a few days now, Shane would you be willing to move back into our bedroom tonight and to stay. For good."

"You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say those words to me." He pulled me closer into his arms "I've missed having you in my arms whilst awake and asleep. Can I Kiss you?"

"You don't even have to ask me." And I pulled him down so I could feel his lips against mine.

I love feeling his lips against mine and it felt just so perfect for me. I guess that a person will never truly know how much that they have missed something until they have lost it and then had it come back to them. I have missed everything about Shane from the feel of his lips and body pressed against me to something even as simple as feeling his arms around me making me feel safe and wanted.

Sadly though I knew that I would have to break our kiss so that we could return home as I'm guessing the children have been left at home alone.

"Shane as much as I would love for us to stand here and kiss you, the children are probably wondering where we are and it is now starting to get dark out. We can carry this on later you know." I whispered the last part into his ear knowing all too well what it would do to him and it made me smile to see him start to squirm and know that he is now thinking only about getting home and then all that will be happening tonight.

It felt nice to walk through the front door with my hand in Shane's when we got back home.

"Kids, we're back." I thought they might show us some sign that they were okay and at least hear them shout a greeting back at me but all that I was then met with was silence except for the TV in the front room.

I looked and saw they had put a film on and all of their eyes were glued to the TV.

"I don't think that they are interested in listening to us right now." Shane staged whispered to me and I could help but agree. That was until they all shushed us. This made me want to laugh so I just pulled Shane into the kitchen so we could leave the children in peace and think about what we could do for dinner.

However the minute the kitchen door had closed Shane immediately started tom kiss my neck which I then found really distracting.

"Shane, will you behave." I told him with a tap on the arm. "We really need to think about what we are going to have for dinner." I could feel my resolve to stop him starting to slip away the more he continued.

"But what if I don't feel like behaving."

"You are aware that the children could end up walking in here at any moment right. Do you really want to possibly scar them for life? Now if you behave yourself I might have something special planned for tonight" I whispered seductively into his ear.

"You are pure evil aren't you?"

"But you wouldn't have me any other way though would you." I took this as a chance to get myself free from his hold around me. I'm glad that Shane and I have now managed to make some form of a proper start towards getting back together officially and hopefully back to where things were before. I do just think that I may need to find a way of getting Shane to not always need to be touching or kissing me in some way. Then again it could just be that he is now happy to be able to spend his nights in bed with me and it has also been a while since we least did anything like this but I do just which that it wasn't in places where the children could walk in at any moment and I don't want them to see that and I bet that they would want to see it as well cause who wants to see their parents doing things like that. "Now what do you fancy having as I don't know if I really do feel up to doing any cooking tonight."

"How about we have home-made pizzas and I'll be the one to do the cooking for us." That sounded actually really perfect. But I did then think that it might mean that we would end up eating late and I don't even think that we have all of things for it. Then I realised he was going to cheat. We had plain cheese pizzas sitting in the freezer so I'm going to guess he was going to defrost them add any extra toppings that we wanted to them.

"That sounds good. I'll go and see what it is that the children want."

I don't think that I have ever had trouble trying to get the children's attention before. I would like to know what it is about this film that is attracting their attention so much and made me glad that today was Friday as I'm guessing that no homework has been done for those who get given it.

I could see that I was getting nowhere fast and fed up with them just ignoring me and so I got the remote and paused the film which I know annoyed them but to me as a parent it is more important that they get fed instead of sat in front of the TV all night and getting no decent food into them.

When I paused the film it made them pay attention to me and whine about why I had to do that to which I answered by asking them why they were ignoring me when I wanted their attention. I might have said it harsher than I had meant for it come out especially as some of them looked like they were now starting to tear up. I think that my mood is now starting to have an effect on everyone and I didn't mean for it to.

"I'm sorry children I didn't mean to snap at you like that, I just tired and have had a hard day at work on top of that. I just came in here to find out what you would like on your pizzas and to tell that we are doing the cheat's way of making pizzas." The children all came up and hugged me before then following me into the kitchen so that they could then make their decisions.

After making their decisions they headed straight back into the front room to continue on with the film. I however more or less ended collapsing into the nearest chair as I as now starting to feel more and more tired with every passing minute.

After dinner and all of the plates had then been cleared away we settled back in front on the TV and once again let the children watch another film as there was nothing on any of the TV. I've always wondered how you can have all f these channels and then never find a single decent programme on to watch.

Not even five minutes into the film my eyes started to close and I felt powerless then to keep them open any longer and sp allowed for myself to succumb to the darkness.

I like the darkness.

Shane's POV

Today will be the first day since coming back home that I will have the house to myself as Claire will be going back to work today.

I could tell that she would have preferred to have just stayed at home but she once again had no choice. I would have preferred for her to have been allowed to stay at home as I will now miss having her company and I don't know what to do with myself apart from trying to get myself another job there is not then not all that much for me to the do with my time. I do even fear being alone in case something similar happens like the last time I was then left alone and I become like I was once more.

After dropping her off at work I told her to call me after she was finished and I would then come and get hr if that was what she would have liked me to do. I then tried to find a job that would work in captivating my interest which failed as I still don't know what would work for me and what it is that would like to do with my time.

Thankfully though I did manage to make it through the day alone and before I knew it, it was then time for me to get the children. I had not received a call from Claire yet so I assumed that that she had yet to finish work.

When I got the children from school it was quite peaceful as there was not any arguing coming from them but did get noisy when they all tried to tell me things they I needed to know or about what they had done today and ended up taking over one another which made me feel happy that they had wanted to tell me all these things but I did hen have to try and get them to talk one at a time so that I could then hear what they were trying to say.

That was until we got home where they could then not agree as to what they should put on TV. It was Friday so they did not have to make a start on their homework if they had been given any but we would be making them do it tomorrow unless they could give a solid reason as to why they shouldn't.

I allowed them then to pick a film each which none of the others were allowed to moan about and then going from the youngest to the eldest which whilst being fair always then brought about a dilemma as to who, out of Abigail and Ethan got to go first seeing as how we never did get to find out which was born first so we allow them to take it in turns and try to remember who was first last time and if we can't remember then flip a coin and then the winner gets to go first.

Abigail got to go first this time which I could see Ethan then not looking happy about.

"Ethan what was it that I just told you. Just because you didn't win doesn't mean that you have to look unhappy about it. You will get to watch your film and no one is allowed to say anything about your choice." Though there is now a part of me that may regret saying that as I have no just given them the freedom to make the others suffer through a film that they will hate in silence. I guess my mind was just hoping that they would all be nice to each other and not see this as a chance to be evil to one another.

"Fine." I could tell that this would be the best answer I would get from him on this matter.

Daniel's choice was put on and during which the phone rang. I ran to get it knowing that it would more than likely be Claire. Or at least that was who I hoped it was going to be. I've missed having her at home with me.

"Hello"

"Hi Shane it's me," I knew it would be "would you be able to come and get me as I've now finished work?"

"Yeah I can be there as soon as I can." I told her but there was then something in her voice that made me become worried about her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah or at least I will be. Can you just be here as soon as possible please?" I could hear what sounded like her possibly being on the verge of tears which really made me then worry about her.

"I'm heading out of the house now and I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you."

"I love you too." That was the first time we have said 'I love you' to each other since we have got back together and then in a long time as well. I love telling her those words and love hearing her say them back to me even more.

I told the children the children that I was just going out to get Claire and would be back as soon as I could. I got some mumbles back in response.

When I reached where Claire sadly works I saw her sitting on a wall just staring at her feet so I don't think that was aware that was there yet.

I got out of the car and tried calling her name to get her attention but it was like she couldn't hear me. So I just walked right up to her and said "Hey Claire."

"Oh Shane I'm so glad that you are here." She leapt into my arms which I love it when she does as it gives me a chance to hold her close to me and know that she won't pull away from me.

"Are you okay Claire? Has something bad happened? Is there a problem with the baby?" I was dying to know what was upsetting her and I could feel like there was something wrong, very wrong.

"No we are fine for the time being I have just been feeling so tired over the past few days and I guess that it all just now came to head today giving me the worst mood ever. I have also had a hard day which has then helped me none too well. I have also been thinking about something today and well actually for a few days now, Shane would you be willing to move back into our bedroom tonight and to stay. For good."

"You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say those words to me." I was so happy that she is going to allow me to be in the same bed as her and to show that I pulled her closer into my arms. I wanted to kiss her but I did not know how well or badly it would be received. "I've missed having you in my arms whilst awake and asleep. Can I Kiss you?"

"You don't even have to ask me."

Another that I have really missed about Claire is how her lips feel when pressed against mine. I was an idiot to have made a mess of everything and I plan now to never do anything like that again.

I then felt sad when Claire decided to break the kiss. I would have preferred for it to have continued on a bit longer.

"Shane as much as I would love for us to stand here and kiss you, the children are probably wondering where we are and it is now starting to get dark out. We can carry this on later you know." She whispered the last part in my ear. She can be so cruel sometimes, the little tease. I love hr for it though as she always continues things later on if she says she will. I just wish that we wouldn't have to wait until later.

Eventually we made it home and walked through the door whilst holding hands as well.

"Kids, we're back." Claire called out but got no response back. All that we could then hear was the TV in the front room. They were still all completely engrossed in the film that they were watching.

"I don't think that they are interested in listening to us right now." I staged whispered to Claire wondering if they would do or say anything then. They did, they shushed us which then made Claire start to laugh and I guess so that we wouldn't end up disturbing them any more dragged me into the kitchen with her.

I just this though as a free opportunity to carry on from where we had left off before.

"Shane, will you behave."She told me with a tap on the arm which did nothing at all to stop me. "We really need to think about what we are going to have for dinner." I didn't want to though and knowing Claire like I think I do her resolve to stop me would be slipping further and further away the longer I kept on doing this to her.

"But what if I don't feel like behaving."

"You are aware that the children could end up walking in here at any moment right. Do you really want to possibly scar them for life? Now if you behave yourself I might have something special planned for tonight." She whispered into my ear knowing all too well the effect it would then have on me.

"You are pure evil aren't you?"

"But you wouldn't have me any other way though would you." She used this as a chance to get free of the hold that I had on her. "Now what do you fancy having as I don't know if I really do feel up to doing any cooking tonight."

"How about we have home-made pizzas and I'll be the one to do the cooking for us." It was just the first thing that came into my head that was quick and simple to make.

"That sounds good. I'll go and see what it is that the children want." She then left me to make a start on the cooking which would simply be defrosting the pizzas which already have cheese on them and then allow for the children to add whatever toppings they would like onto theirs.

Claire came back a couple of minutes later with the children following her so that they could see what we had got and then left when they had chosen with nothing said to anyone. I think the film has now brainwashed them.

I saw Claire collapsing into the nearest chair to her and could then really see how everything was now affecting her. Not only did she look quite pale and there was dark circles appearing underneath her eyes. I hope that she will be okay and just needs to get a good night sleep.

After all of the plates were cleared away (I made Claire sit back down and allow for me to tidy up) we moved into the front room and allowed for the children to finish watching the films that they had chosen to watch earlier. Claire however barely made it into the film before I saw her give into the tiredness that she was feeling. She must have been really tiered as this, I believe, is the first time that I have ever seen her able to fall asleep in front of the TV with it on as well.

At first I was worried thinking that she had passed out but I could see her chest clearly moving and some part of her face would occasionally twitch. She would always do this as she sleeps and I've always thought it was cute (I then again think everything about Claire is cute) and a good thing as it is a good way for me to still tell that she is still alive without needing to look for s pulse.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Mummy?" Alyssa asked me.

"Nothing is wrong with her sweetie. Mummy is just very tired and so has fallen asleep. She will be fine once she has slept for a bit."

After the film had finished I told the children that they shouldn't put any more films on in case it should then disturb Claire and then saw that it was then time for the children to start heading up you bed. Getting them to go to bed was a bit difficult as they wanted to stay up due to it being a Friday night but eventually I managed to convince them to go to their room by telling them that they didn't have to go to sleep right away and could stay up for a but that I was trusting g the older ones to realise what was a suitable time to go sleep at and what wasn't. I also told them that I would be checking on them at eleven to make sure that they were starting to go to sleep.

When they had all headed up I then tried to move Claire without waking her up. I failed because as soon as I had moved her into my arms she started to stir.

"Shane... what's going on? What time is it?" I could hear that she was not fully with it and still clearly tired.

"It's okay Claire. You can go back to sleep, I was just taking you up to bed."

"But I had something special planned. I wasn't meant to be tired and end up falling asleep."

"It's okay Claire you can just do it tomorrow, or the next. There's no rush to do it. All that I would like to do tonight it to just fall asleep with you held safely within my arms." By now we had reached our bedroom and Claire had fallen back to sleep again. I helped her to get dressed and into bed then followed shortly after for one of the best night's sleep as Claire was now safely back in my arms

* * *

AN: So what did you think? Hate it? Like it? Think it needs work? Let me know by reviewing and hopefully I will be able to have the next chapter up next Sunday.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: As always I would like to thank all of the readers who have sent me reviews, added to your favourite story list and alerted. Also to those who have added me to their favourite authors and alerted me.

Now on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 16

7 months later

Shane's POV

I don't think that it is possible for my life to get any better than how it is at this moment in time. Claire and I have managed to get back to together and I believe that we are now better and stronger than we were before in our relationship.

I'm glad that we are back together as I can now sleep in peace at night as Claire is wrapped safely in my arms. There are now even times when I never want to move and just go back to sleep, especially when I have dreams like the one that I had last night. It was nothing extravagant just me running around the garden with the children whilst Claire sits on the porch with a smile on her face and our last child wrapped in a white blanket and safely situated in her arms. When I did wake up from the dream I had wished that it did show the future as Claire and I have decided, or rather Claire has decided and I'm just going along with it, to not know what we are going to have.

I don't know why we are doing this but this but as it is something that she wants and I will not be going against anything she says. Especially right now as she can often be in a horrible mood. I know that she doesn't mean what she says, it's just her hormones and the fact that she has been stuck on bed rest and often feels pain in particular in her lower back and can then struggle to find a comfortable position to lie or sit in.

Today was Saturday which will then mean that all of the children will be home today all day as I believe that none of them have any plans with their friends.

As Claire was still asleep I decided that it would be best to let her carry on sleeping and make her some breakfast and hope that today she will not be in too much pain. I also noticed that that the children will likely to be getting up now and wanting some breakfast.

I thankfully managed to get out of bed without disturbing Claire and able to make a start on breakfast.

After breakfast was eaten I allowed the children to watch some TV as we always make the children start on their homework after lunch.

I went back upstairs about an hour later to see if Claire was awake yet but she wasn't just yet so I again let her be and planned o come back again in a few minutes with food as in knew that she would not be asleep much longer. I do just hope that she is feeling okay today.

* * *

Claire has been feeling dreadful today that I was very tempted to call the doctor to see if he could make any suggestions as to how I could make Claire feel better and more comfortable in bed.

I especially wished I had when Claire had started to scream for me just as I was trying to make something for us to have for lunch.

I ran upstairs fearing that the worst had happened to her and I was scared as to what it was that I would find there.

Claire's POV

My life feels terrible right now. My doctor has told me that I have to be put on bed rest for the last couple of months of my pregnancy and I hate every moment of it. I hate it as it feels like I have been stuck in this room for ages now. I would just love to be able to go somewhere else so that  
I could not have to constantly see only these four walls. The children will come and see me for a bit but they get bored I think and leave.

This morning feels like it has been the worst day ever. I feel more pain today and so no TV or films have been able to work as a distraction from it and make me something other than boredom.

Shane has spent the morning with me and only then leaving to check on the children and then again when he went to get something for lunch.

It was then at this point when I suddenly felt a very sharp pain in my stomach and the sheets had become damp.

"Shane!" I screamed as I was now in a fair bit of pain. I know that I want this child out of me so that I could leave this room but now I wanted it to stay as it is a month too early and from the mount of pain that I am feeling I fear that something is wrong. There is a part of who thinks that there may be nothing to be done to stop it from happening.

I tried to move myself so that I could change into dry clothes but what I then saw scared me. There was blood on the sheets.

I became frightened and scared to move any further and this is how Shane found me.

"I'm going to call for an ambulance. Just try to stay calm okay." Whilst she was calling for an ambulance I then felt a pain that nearly made me scream but I stopped myself for fear that the children would hear me and become sacred. I feel really scared now that something bad is happening now. "An ambulance is on its way now Claire. I'm just going now to speak to Ethan and Abigail to see if they will help distract the younger ones and I'll call Eve and see if she will be willing to come round and look after the children." I'm going to guess that the fear I then felt at him leaving me appeared on my face. "I won't be long Claire. I promise you I will be no more than five minutes if I am any longer you are free to shout at me as much as you like." I then released his hand so he could leave and kept me eyes on the clock and it did help a bit to distract me from the pain but not very well.

When Shane came back into the room I had forgot how long he had been gone for as I had began to feel lightheaded and all my eyes then wanted to do was close.

"Claire, baby, please keep your eyes open for me. The ambulance will be here soon and the children are outside right now playing and have promised that they won't come back inside until Eve arrives. Just try to stay with me please Claire."

I just about managed to succeed at doing so and it was helped by Shane making me try and think of possible names for our child. Then the sound of sirens could be heard. Shane went o open the door and told me that when he came back he wanted for me to have my eyes open and some more possible names.

I tried my best to keep my eyes open and for my brain to keep on think of possible names and therefore of the pain I was feeling and how much I would love to just close my eyes. I just want to sleep right now and then wake up once again when I can have this child held safely in my arms.

Just as my eyes were closing again Shane came back into the room with the paramedics. Shane tried once again for me to keep my eyes open and held onto my hand telling me that whenever I felt any pain to squeeze his hand as hard as I wanted but at this point I think my brain was then starting to shut down or something as I was slowly loosing the fight against my eyes and struggled to keep on getting them to open every time I blinked.

"Claire we need for you to keep your eyes open. Stay with us Claire, please baby, stay with us." But I could no longer. I looked into Shane's eyes and saw that they were filled with tears and they closed and would then not open again.

* * *

AN: I know that there will be some of you out there who will now hate me for what has now happened but I would like to point out once again that I only write HEA.

What did you think of it? Like it? Hate it? Think it needs some work? Let me know and I will defiantly have the next chapter up no later than next Sunday.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: thank you to all of you who have sent me reviews, favourite this story and added it to your alerts and to those who have added me their favourite author and alert.

Sadly this story is now going to start coming to a close, after this chapter there will be either one or two more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville Vampires, Rachel Caine does.

* * *

Chapter 17

Previously

Just as my eyes were closing again Shane came back into the room with the paramedics. Shane tried once again for me to keep my eyes open and held onto my hand telling me that whenever I felt any pain to squeeze his hand as hard as I wanted but at this point I think my brain was then starting to shut down or something as I was slowly loosing the fight against my eyes and struggled to keep on getting them to open every time I blinked.

"Claire we need for you to keep your eyes open. Stay with us Claire, please baby, stay with us." But I could no longer. I looked into Shane's eyes and saw that they were filled with tears and they closed and would then not open again.

Shane's POV

I could feel my eyes starting to fill up with tears when I could see that Claire was now really struggling to keep her eyes open with every time that she would blink. I didn't want to believe what I was seeing now that she had closed her eyes and I then could not get her to open them once again.

My mind went into a panic as I kept thinking that now Claire was dead or very nearly dying. That this pregnancy we going to be what ended her life. I did not want her to die as it would leave me on my own to care for our children who I could not handle as I need for her to act as back up when we are trying to get the children to behave and do as they are told. Also after already facing the possibility that our relationship could be over I now have realised that there could be no one out there who could make me feel as happy and loved like I do with Claire.

I think now that at this point I was just moving without really knowing what I was doing or where I was going. All I was now really aware of was that Claire was slipping away and there was nothing that I could and how she is now rests in the hands of others. I knew that she was still breathing and kept on telling myself so and that she would recover, we would have another child and that we will then grow old together.

When at the hospital I was forced to stay in the waiting room until someone had some information to tell me about Claire and our child.

I've always thought that waiting rooms were created by someone who takes pleasure in watching people becoming impatient or worried for some doctor person to come and tell them some news which they may or may not want to hear or even to take them away through a set of door for them to walk back through minutes or hours later. It can become very tedious if all you have to is watch and see people walking through doors and be taken away in different t directions and know that I have been here for much longer than them and would love nothing more than for someone or come and tell me even the tiniest bit of regarding Claire or our child.

Waiting here for hours was giving me a sense of déjà vu that I never wanted to feel again when it involves Claire being the one that I have to wait to hear news about. I do hope and pray that this never happens again to Claire and nothing bad happens to our children to put me in this position ever again.

Eventually a doctor came to find me and from the look on his face it made me fear that the worst ha now happened- that Claire and our child did not make it.

"Shane, first I want you to know that Claire is still alive and so is your child. There were problems, some of which I know you are aware of. The main problem was that the umbilical cord had become detached and the reason Claire had passed out was due to the large amount of blood loss she suffered from. We had to do a hysterectomy to stop her from bleeding to death." I then stopped listen. I didn't mean to stop listen I was just so happy that he had told me that Claire was okay for now especially after hearing that she could have easily died from bleeding to death. "Your child has been taken to NICU as it was having some problems with their breathing.

I am telling you all of this as I did not want to keep anything from you and with you knowing all of this already you will then be more able to help Claire to get passed all of this."

"Is there anything else that I need to know?"

"No. That is everything. Are you alright Shane?" I have no idea at this point how I really am feeling at the moment. I think I will just have to take it one day at the time and then I will be able to live I hope as if nothing bad has ever truly happened like I have all of the other times. Now there must be nothing that can/could ever happen to Claire again. I do still wish though that this has all but been a dream and that I will be waking up with Claire still safely wrapped up in my arms.

"I will be. Can you tell me where Claire is please?" He showed me the room that she was staying in and I could not help but hate what I saw. Claire3 now looked so pale and I could see that she had an IV attached to her as well as one of those blood bag things. She did just look as though she was only sleeping but I knew that it was so very different. The same way as I also knew that no matter how much I might for it to be so that what has happened today is real life and there is no way to wake up from it and to know that it has only been a dreadful nightmare." Thank you doctor and before you go could you tell me what it was that we had?"

"You've had a beautiful baby girl." I didn't really care as to what we have had but I did want to want it was and then I just need for it to become healthy and then for me to be able to take Claire and our baby home.

I sat with Claire for a couple of hours just talking to her. I didn't know if she could hear me but it did make me feel better to think that she could hear me. After leaving her I headed to the NICU to see what has become of our child and how long she would be expected to be in here and when I will be allowed to hold her in my arms. Something tells me that with this child I will be the most protective of.

I especially believe this as when I saw her there she was in an even worse state than the twins were when they had to be placed in here when they were born. She had all of these wires and tubes attached to her. I know that when I do get to hold her for the first time it will be like when I held the twins for the first time. I had never held a child before and so was scared that I would end up dropping her.

I was allowed to see her up close and it did look to be much worse up close and I knew that is Claire had been able to see her like this it would have destroyed her, especially after all that she has gone through with the pregnancy.

When everyone if out of this hospital with a clean bill of health I plan to go to Amelie and ask for permission to leave Morganville permanently and if that is not possible for a family holiday for a week or two so that we can be free from all of the drama and horrors that this place like to throw our way.

It eventually became too much for me to bear but at the same time I did not want to leave her here alone. I headed back to Claire to check on her again before deciding that it was time for me to call Claire and ask for her to bring the children down here so that they can see what has happened to their Mum and know to some extent why she will not be able to return home with us for some time. They deserve to know what is going on and what will be happening now.

"_Hello"_

"Hey Eve, its Shane,"

"_Oh my God Shane, how's Claire, is she okay? What about the baby? What did you have?"_

"Claire is not awake and our baby is in 5the NICU and it is not looking good. I called to ask you Eve if you would be calling to bring the children down here as they deserve to know what is happening with Claire and have a chance to see her"

"_We can be there as soon as we can."_

We then hung up and once again I found myself waiting but only this time I knew that it was for a good reason and seeing the children would make me feel better and give me a reason to feel stronger and not to just fall apart like I would love to do right now.

"Shane" I heard Eve call my name and dashed over to the car so that I could see all of my children.

"Dad, what's going on, why are we here?"

"Something has happened to you Mum and I thought it might be the best if you were allowed to see her and know what is going on." Whilst I said this though I then thought that this may not have been the best idea for the younger ones as they may not understand fully what is going on. I don't even know how to tell them about their new baby sister. I think I will tell the older two about it tomorrow or when the younger ones are not within hearing distance and then b ring then up alone if they wish to see her.

And I was right about the younger ones not really understanding all about ht was happening with Claire and that she would not wake and possibly not for a few more days.

When the visiting hours were over I took them for a bite to eat before heading home. Then when we arrived back home I sent everyone of to bed which was then something that Ethan decided he would then try to fight me on. This is not something that I want to have to deal with on today of all days.

"Ethan, will you please just do as you are told?"

"No. I don't see why I should have to do what you have told me to do. If anything more happens to mum I will never forgive you for it. Ever. It's your fault she is in the state that she is now. If you had never left her she would not have any problems nor had any stress placed on her body. I could also hear her crying at night as you were not there. You left us as you had made her mad at you. If you had never done that we would not be in this position right now." I know that Ethan was just looking for someone to place the blame on but when he was talking about Claire crying at night as I was not there sent a blow straight to my heart.

"Ethan I know that this may be hard for you to understand but this is not my fault. It is not anyone's fault. Your mother has had problems all through this pregnancy and there was nothing that I could have done different."

"But you had made it all the more worse." He was now starting to shout and that was not something I wanted to happen as the others may hear and didn't want them to in case they then decided to come down here to see what is going on.

"Ethan I don't know where all of this is coming from but you need to calm down and try and not shout or else the others will end up hearing you." I could see that he still was not calming down. "If it will make you feel any better hit me." When I told him he could do that I did not think that he actually would. I had thought that he might just head upstairs and want to get away from me.

Not long after he had started, thankfully, his punches started to lose emphasis and I was able to pull him into my arms which made him then fall apart just like he needed to.

"It's okay; it's going to be alright now."

"But what if it's not, what if it's not."

"I'm here and I'm not going to leave any of you ever again. Are you going to be alright now?" he just nodded his head. I could see he was now tired so I sent him off to bed and hoped that nothing like this would happen again.

Ethan's POV

Today is Saturday which I like as it will mean that there is no school and I get to stay at home all day. This will also mean that the rest of the family will be home all day as well. They can be so annoying and I hate them especially my Dad. Mum is sick at the moment at the moment so I don't see much of her as she is being made to stay in bed. There is a reason for her staying there but they have not been willing to tell us the reason for it. I'm old enough to know what the truth is and I feel like they only want to treat me as a child.

Today it does feel like it was the worst Saturday that I have lived through cause Mum took a turn for a worse and Dad did finally see fit for me and Abigail to get more details about what is actually going on with mum and around us.

I really hate all of this lying and keeping people in the dark. All of us deserve to know what the truth is and I mean the whole truth.

Dad however then had decided that he couldn't trust us to alone by ourselves as he had decide that he would call his friend eve to come over and babysit us or rather 'keep an eye on us'. She is alright I guess but I just wish that Dad was able to think that he could trust us to stay in the house by ourselves. Maybe this means that he doesn't know for how long he will be gone or that it will be hours. Either way he thinks that after he leaves we can only be trusted to be on our whilst Eve makes her way over hear as she had not turned up by the time Shane and Mum left to go to the hospital.

I really don't trust dad anymore right now and all of this lying and sneaking around is not making me want to trust him any more either. I'm not even sure that I will be able to ever trust him again.

A few hours later Dad had called and asked for Eve to take all of us down to the hospital to join him. I'm going t o guess that something has now happened or that he has something he wants to tell us. Either way it all had some connection to do with Mum

When we got the hospital and the room where Mum was staying I was shock to see what I saw. She looked as though she was dead or very nearly. She also clearly was no longer pregnant and that was something that Dad had also failed to tell us about. This made me fear that the child had not made it and so Dad didn't know how to tell us and or that he just wanted to concentrate on Mum and keep the information about the child to himself and again did not want to tell us about it.

When we got back home Dad had then tried to get us all to go up to bed which I didn't want to do and I did not want to listen to him anymore so when the others had gone upstairs I could not help myself but lash out at him.

"Ethan, will you please just do as you are told?"

"No. I don't see why I should have to do what you have told me to do. If anything more happens to mum I will never forgive you for it. Ever. It's your fault she is in the state that she is now. If you had never left her she would not have any problems nor had any stress placed on her body. I could also hear her crying at night as you were not there. You left us as you had made her mad at you. If you had never done that we would not be in this position right now." He needed to hear all about what had happened to Mum when he had left us.

"Ethan I know that this may be hard for you to understand but this is not my fault. It is not anyone's fault. Your mother has had problems all through this pregnancy and there was nothing that I could have done different."

"But you had made it all the more worse." He could have done things differently like not making Mum mad at him and therefore not giving her a reason to kick his sorry ass onto the street. Sure I was sad about him leaving at first but then it started to have a really big effect on mum and I could not have him doing that. If he ever does decide that he will leave us again I will never forgive him and I won't speak to him ever again.

"Ethan I don't know where all of this is coming from but you need to calm down and try and not shout or else the others will end up hearing you." I could care less if the others could hear us. "If it will make you feel any better hit me."

So I did.

I don't think that he expected me to do it though, but he was right about him making me feel better.

Sadly however I couldn't keep the attack up and he was then able to pull me into his arms which made me then fall apart.

"It's okay; it's going to be alright now."

"But what if it's not, what if it's not."

"I'm here and I'm not going to leave any of you ever again. Are you going to be alright now?" I just nodded my head not really knowing what to say to him anymore and headed upstairs hoping that when I wake up then next morning everything will turn out to be different or not look as bad as they did today.

* * *

AN: Well there we have it another chapter finished. What did you think of it? Like it? Hate it? Think it needs work? Let me know and I will have the next chapter up no later than Sunday.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Hello dear readers, I'm sorry that this is a couple of days late but I had trouble with writing this chapter but here it is. Thank you to all of you who have sent me reviews, added me/this story onto their favourite/alert lists.

Now on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 18

Shane's POV

A week has now passed and there is still yet to be any change from Claire. Our new baby daughter is improving with each and every day but Claire just remains to look as though she is still sleeping. I don't think that I can ever remember a time when I've been going from feeling despair from the lack of improvement from Claire to then becoming very happy at seeing our daughter improving continuously improving.

There has however been a hard point with our daughter in that I've been asked for a name for our daughter so that the birth certificate and some things can be filled out but I just can't bring myself to do it. I need for Claire to help me with it as we have never officially or fully decided on a name. For all of our children Claire and I have chosen the name for our children ad so if I were to choose her name by myself I would feel as though it is the end of everything between Claire and I and something that I never want to even think about happening.

I come to the hospital everyday whilst the children are all at school to see if there has been any change with Claire and I think that I might be annoying the doctors as it is always the first thing I ask about when I see the doctor and sadly they always tell me that the answer is no. I see my daughter for a bit as well and the somehow get myself to leave to pick the children up from school where we then come to the hospital for a couple of hours so that they get a chance to see Claire after which we then head home for dinner and to get any homework finished as I don' think that they should be allowed to stop our regular routine due to Claire being in the hospital it has just been changed slightly so that they are allowed to see Claire.

I really want no need for Claire to wake up and for it to be now. Our lives are really looking bleak right now and Claire is the only think that can brighten them up again.

* * *

One Week Later

Another week has passed and Claire is finally starting to look as though she will be returning back to the land of the living. She has started to regain some of the colour back into her cheeks and doesn't look as though she is on the verge of dying.

Then on Sunday I was certain that I had felt her hand twitch once or twice but when I would then call her name trying to coax her into waking up but nothing more would then happen and I would then think that it was just mind mind making me see what I wanted to see.

That was then until today. I had felt her hand twitch and then tried to get her come back to me but once again got nothing back so I went to check on our daughter where they did ask me if I would like to hold her. I really wanted to say yes but thought that Claire should be the one to hold her first but I was exceedingly happy to hear that she was well enough to be held and then it increased even more when I headed back to Claire's room.

When I reached Claire's room I could hear movement coming from within. I walked inside and saw that it was Claire making the noise.

"Claire, Claire can you hear me?" and her eyes then at last opened.

"Shane?"

"Oh Claire you have no idea how happy I am now." I placed kisses all over her face. "I will be right back; I'm just going to fetch a doctor. You have no idea how happy I feel right now. I'm glad to see you awake again."

I found the doctor who came and checked on her and found her to have nothing physically wrong with her but did decide that it would be best for her to remain in the hospital until the weekend. For the moment though I just could not be happier as Claire has now finally opened her eyes. It though did then mean that I felt reluctant to leave her but I had no choice as I did need to collect the children from school and they need to know the good news.

When I saw all of the children coming out from school I didn't care if it embarrassed them in front of their friends but I did yell for them to hurry up and get in to the car.

It defiantly wasn't appreciated by Ethan.

"Dad was the really necessary?" we don't really talk to each other anymore and I think that has been the first thing that he has said to me since yesterday morning when he ask if he could meet up with his friends on Saturday

"Yes as I wanted to get you lot into the car quickly as we need to get to the hospital." I then debated with myself as to if I should tell them the truth about Claire or if I should just let them wait until we get there.

I decided then that I would make them wait. I know that it could be seen as cruel as they know that when we get to the hospital it is to visit Claire and they think that Claire is still yet to wake up. I then began to think what I would do if Claire had not woken up yet. Then I began to think what should tell the children if Claire has fallen asleep as I have made it seem as though something important has happened and then I may not have anything to tell them like they think I do.

Thankfully today was appearing to be my lucky day so far.

When we reached Claire's room I opened the door slightly so that I could see if she was still awake which she was and even sat up and smiling when she saw my face.

"Okay children I would like for you to do me a favour and try to not become too loud, please?" I asked and then opened the door so that they could go inside.

"Mummy" I heard the children cry out when they saw that Claire was now awake and even sat up in bed.

I felt so happy seeing all of the children smiling after all that they have been put through over the last two weeks. All that I feel needs to happen now for it to be complete is for our last child to join us but I don't know when that will be but I doubt that it will be for much longer.

I also know that I have still got a lot of information to give Claire regarding what has happened to her and also about our child but I think that it can all wait until tomorrow when the children will be at school and also it will mean that she is not getting over loaded with information straight after having woken up after two weeks of being unconscious. I also do not know how well or badly she will take the news and I would then hate for it to be the cause of making her worse than she is now.

It is really good to see everyone so happy and for Claire to be awake. Our child is improving with each and every day that is passing and hopefully tomorrow Claire and I will actually be able to give her a name that she really does need.

For now though I am just going to bask in the happy feeling that I have right now knowing that things are getting better each day.

Claire's POV

I don't think that I have ever felt pain like this before. I can remember vaguely being surrounded in darkness before but never have I felt pain on this level before.

The last thing that I remember is lying in bed at home bored out of my mind then feeling a lot of pain and there being blood and right before I passed out I saw Shane's face with tears in his eyes begging for me to keep my eyes open.

I hate it when he looks to be on the verge of crying or even just crying as it mean that he is scared or worried about something (often me) and I hate that he is feeling that as he has been through so much all of his life already and since he has then been with me it has been fairly often.

I wish things like this would stop happening to me as I hate the way the pain and things make me feel and I also have children now, two of which are still fairly young and could become sacred about what has now happened to me. Then Shane has had enough pain in his life even before he met me and I just seem to be making it worse.

* * *

I don't like the way I am now feeling right now. I'm still surrounded in darkness but then also I don't feel any pain. I actually don't feel anything. I'm stuck lying here seeing nothing and feeling nothing as well. It is making me feel very scared and very lonely. I really don't like this as I don't know what is now to come or will be happening next.

Thankfully though after what felt like a long time I could hear something. At first it was just a sort of humming or buzzing noise but after a while to cleared up slightly and I could make it out to be Shane talking to me.

I did now just wish though that I could fully hear what he was saying to me as I would like to know what has now happened to me and what has also happened to our child. Also how much the others are aware of what has happened to me and what Shane has been brave enough to tell them about me.

* * *

I'm feeling really bad now as I'm still surrounded by darkness, cannot move but now I can no longer hear anything and also the pain is starting to come back.

Thankfully a couple of minutes later I found that I was able to move my fingers a bit. Then I found that if I tried harder I could then move more parts of my body and I could hear Shane calling my name.

"Claire, Claire can you hear me?" I managed to open my eyes to see myself looking at the ceiling of a room at the hospital.

"Shane?" I turned my head to the side and so that I could look at his face.

"Oh Claire you have no idea how happy I am now." When he saw that I was now awake he started to place kisses all over my face and sadly though not on my lips. Then again maybe it was as it might lead to something and I don't know what sort of damage I'm suffering from and it could then make it worse. "I will be right back; I'm just going to fetch a doctor. You have no idea how happy I feel right now. I'm glad to see you awake again." He placed a final kiss on my forehead and left.

He then came back with the doctor who told me that I was healing up nicely and then that I would be staying here for a couple of more days just so that he can make sure that I'm healthy enough to go home. I did ask him what was wrong with me and had happened as I would really like to know. I am also aware of the fact that I am now no longer pregnant and I really do want to know what has happened to our child and also what it was that we had.

All that I was able to get out of him was that we have had another daughter who is alive and that I do need to be careful of the stitches in my stomach. Nothing else but I could tell that there was a lot more for me to know.

I was also told that the child has not yet been given a name yet as Shane was asked but he didn't want to without me having a say in it. He then also told me that he did fear that if he were to give her a name that it would mean something bad in terms of me as we have always decided on the name together but I wouldn't have minded if he had done it without me but I guess he needed to use this to give some peace of mind.

I was apparently out of it for two weeks which it didn't feel like to me and I would love to never go through it ever again.

Not long after that (or at least that was how it felt) Shane had to head off to collect the children from school and to bring them here. He told me that he had been bringing them here to visit me every day after school for a couple of hours which I liked as it meant that they could get the chance to see me every day but hate it as I just feared about what they thought was/would happen to me.

When Shane left me I felt really bored and I did then start to hope that he would not end up being too long as I would hate it if I could end up falling asleep and then waking back up once everyone has left again. I also really want to see my children again if it has been a couple of weeks since I have last seen them. I wonder if Shane will have told them that I was awake yet or if he will just be bringing them here to be surprised at seeing me now awake.

Some minutes later he did return and poked his around the door, I'm guessing so t hat he could check to make sure that I was still awake. This made me smile again as it meant that my children were just outside the door. He had kept the door open slightly which then allowed me to hear what he was saying to them.

"Okay children I would like for you to do me a favour and try to not become too loud, please?"

He then opened the door properly allowing them to enter and making them clearly happier than they were before

"Mummy" I heard then cry out to me.

It was great seeing them all smiling at me and having them all try to tell me all about what they have been up to which I have missed out on. It was great seeing them all smiling and getting excited about filling me in on their lives.

Sadly I did start to feel tired which Shane could see was happening also and so tried to get them to leave so that I could get some sleep.

Daniel however didn't want to leave me.

"No, I want to stay with Mummy." Daniel cried and clung onto my arm. I could see Shane about to intervene but I thought that it might be best for me to be the one to do it.

"But Daniel, I'm afraid that you can't stay here as the doctor's wouldn't allow for you to stay here with me. If you go home now for something to eat and sleep the sooner you will wake up be going to school and coming back to see me and tomorrow I may even be able to stay awake longer but Mummy needs to sleep now and if we are lucky I may even be allowed home on Saturday which is in only four more days from now. Wouldn't you prefer that?" I asked him and when I could actually see him thinking it over and released my arm and allowed for Shane to pick him up.

"Do you want me to bring you anything specific from home tomorrow?"

"Would you be willing to bring me some books along with the clothes tomorrow please?" I could do with having something to do whilst I'm stuck here and at any point left on my own.

Shane placed a kiss on my forehead and guided all of the children out the door. Daniel gave me a sad little wave as he left and looked sad once again to be leaving me here.

I wish that I was back at home as well now as I do hate to sleep in hospital beds, they are never as comfortable as the one at home and Shane is never here to wrap me up in his arms all safe and warm.

I do hope that it will be Saturday when I will be allowed to go home and also that when tomorrow comes someone will give all of the missing details that I really want to know about what has happened to me and our daughter.

The next day I woke up really early, I think, and then thought what can I do now? Hopefully when Shane comes today he will have remembered the books so that when he has to leave again I won't be bored as I will have something to do.

A couple of minutes later a nurse came into my room to check on me.

"Good morning Claire."

"What time is it?"

"It's eight O'clock. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Alright, there's no pain yet. What time do the visiting hours start?" I'm really bored and need something to do or have someone to talk to.

"They start at nine o'clock. Your family has been normally coming by about ten but they might be here earlier than before." Great so I've got about an hour or two to fill before they will be arriving. Maybe this can give me the chance to see my daughter. I don't care if I don't know all of the details just so long as I can now see her with my own eyes.

"Would I be able to go and see my daughter or be allowed to speak to someone who can give me all of the missing details that I'm yet to be told about her?"

"I'll find out for you. I'm not sure if you should be moving around yet so I'll go and fetch the doctor." And she then left me and once again I have nothing to do.

Soon after that a doctor came to see me.

"Good morning Claire. How are you feeling?" Are people going to be asking me that question every time they see me? If they are it is really going to grate on my nerves pretty quickly.

"I feel fine. Would I be allowed to see my child this morning? I woke up yesterday and I haven't seen her and I also have not been told anything about her apart from that she is alive. I want to know all of the full details and see her with my own eyes." I had folded my arms at this point trying to look as though I was not going to be taking no for an answer but I think it came more off like I was looking like an unhappy child. I didn't really care as all I wanted was to see my daughter and get all of the facts that I need to know about her.

Thankfully I didn't have to get into an argument and all that I had to agree with was to be in a wheelchair and I didn't care about that as I was getting to see my daughter.

It felt strange to see my child the way that she was. She had wires attached to her and then a couple of machines which I would love to be told about what they were doing.

"Am I allowed to touch her?" I asked the nurse who was there.

"Of course you can." She seemed happy that I would like to do that as well.

"Hey baby girl, I'm your Mummy. I'm sorry it has taken me until now to get to see you and also that it is due to me that you are in here. If only I could have been that little bit stronger you wouldn't be her right now and you might still be inside me until you were fully ready to be out."

"It's not your fault Claire." I turned to see Shane standing there watching me. I didn't even hear him arrive.

"Yes it is. I hadn't been able to get the pregnancy to last the full term and I was unconscious for two weeks and she is now in here." I couldn't help the way I think and mu eyes started to fill up with tears and Shane was now right beside me.

"Claire, look at me. None of this is your fault. You didn't make yourself ill; you didn't make yourself start to bleed putting you in a lot of pain and then passing out from the loss of blood. I don't want to hear you saying that it's your fault anymore." I can still think it though can't I. "Or think it. I know you Claire and I'll know when you are thinking it as your face gives you away." Damn. Well I still don't believe him but I might one day, hopefully soon.

"She doesn't have a name yet does she?"

"No, that's something that we could think about. Got any ideas?"

"Not really. Did you bring a name book with you?"

"Yep it's back in your room along with two people who would really like to see you."

"Let's head back down there then." I told him whilst giving our daughter one last look.

Back at my room I was really happy to see who had come to see me.

It was Eve and Michael.

"I'm so happy to see you are now awake Claire." Eve told me and giving me a hug.

"I'm happy to see you are going to be alright now as well. Shane won't have to worry about you so much now." Michael said whilst hugging me as well.

"I'm always going to worry about her, her and the children." Shane told us.

"That's true. Anyway you two came on a good day as we are finally going to give our children a name at last."

"You haven't chosen a name yet?" Eve seemed surprised at hearing that. "Wasn't she born two weeks ago?"

"Yep but we couldn't decide on a name before she was born and whist I was unconscious Shane couldn't bring himself to do it by himself."

We then spent the rest of the afternoon trying to decide on the name and we went through a lot of name and neither I nor Shane could picture calling our daughters that name but they could be good middle names and then we finally decided on a name for her:

Sarah Eve Collins.

We chose Eve for her middle name as Daniel was given Michael as a middle name and it seems to flow nicely as well.

It feels really good to have finally settled on something and then we spent the rest of the day talking and then were joined by the children when they had finished school and it felt really nice to have fun whilst stuck here.

I do feel now as though my life is verging on perfect and that all that is missing is me being free from this place and then being able to hold Sophie in my arms.

Maybe I will get to do that over the next couple of days.

* * *

AN: so what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Think it needs work? Let me know.

Sadly there is only now going to be another one or two more chapters to come, it all depends on how the next chapter goes.

I would like to ask those people who have liked reading my work to think about adding me onto their author alert or favourite as come November/December I will be starting a brand new story.

Hopefully the next chapter will be posted next Sunday so I will see you all then.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Hello dear readers, I'm sorry that I'm once again late with this chapter but as this is going to be the last chapter of this story I wanted to make sure that it was going do justice to it and not just be some really crap poorly written ending. Thank you to all of you who have sent me reviews, added me/this story onto their favourite/alert lists.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Morganville Vampires, Rachel Caine does.

* * *

Chapter 19

Five Months Later

Claire's POV

I really love how my life has now turned out. Sarah and I have now left the hospital with no health worries and Shane and I have more or less got her into a set routine as well. During the day is alright as Shane id there to help me but in the evenings can be hard as she really like to use her lungs to wake me and Shane up. I really do believe that when she grows up she will be a daddy's girl, which I know that Shane will love, as she will either be screaming because she will want feeding or a change or because she wants Shane to cuddle with her. I don't mind that really as it is only ever in the evenings when that will happen and it then means that I can go back to sleep and I really like my sleep.

I have now also been told by Amelie that I will now no longer have to work with Myrnin ever again. Shane was really happy when I told him the news and I can't remember a time when I ever saw him so happy, well maybe once or twice.

Flashback

I've called over to Amelie's office this morning as she has apparently has something important for me to know or hear at least.

When I arrived I was shown straight her to Amelie who also looked happy to see me.

"Hello Claire."

"Hello Amelie." It seemed weird to me to be in here.

"Please have a seat. So I'm guessing that you would like to know what the reason is for you being asked to come here."

"Um, yes please." I am feeling quite nervous right now as the next few words that are going to come out of her mouth could have any sort of effect on me.

"I'm aware that you are now coming to the end off your maternity leave and so I have news for you that I am hopping will make you happy. I have decided that you will no longer have to work with Myrnin."

"You mean that I'm now allowed to either stay at home always or I can now get a job at somewhere else."

"That's exactly what I mean."

I was speechless to be told that and I just could not believe what I had heard as well.

After leaving I was still even in a bit of a daze and even when I arrived back home. Shane of course noticed this and became worried about me.

"Claire, please don't tell me that something bad has happened to you."

"No not even close. I've told something that you are absolutely going to love." I know that I was dragging this out and it could be seen as mean but I was having fun with it.

"Claire will you please just tell me what is going on and keep me in suspense any longer." I could see that he was dying to hear what I have to tell him.

"Okay, as you know I've just come back from speaking with Amelie and she has told me that I no longer have to work with Myrnin if I don't want to, and I told her that I would like to stay at home instead."

"Are you serious, completely and honestly serious?" He looked so shocked and surprised at this.

"Yep, I'm serious." He then swept me up into his arms and started to spin me around as well.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that. I have wanted to hear you say those words or words to that effect for so long now."

To see the smile on his face brightened up my day so much more knowing that he will now no longer have any fears about me now going to work each day and being in close proximity with a vampire.

End of Flashback

It's great having all of this free time. Shane is also now at home always as well as he could never decide on a job but it is great to have him at home with me as well. He will willingly help me with the housework or will always be ready and able to give Sarah what she wants and needs if I am too busy at that moment.

Life just now feels great. I love every moment of it and I do really believe that as long as Shane and I are always together we can handle anything that will come our way.

Shane's POV

I don't think that I would have ever believed I could feel as happy as I do right now.

Claire and Sarah are now both homes from the hospital with no health problems at all. I do think though that if the doctors would have told me that Sarah did have any health problems I would find it hard to believe with how loud she can be when she uses her lungs each and every night. Sometimes I don't mind it as she likes to have me hold her in my arms and cuddle with her which I like as she is now my baby girl (and I think she will be the one that I will really struggle with when it come to boys, I'm going to hate seeing my daughters with boys but with her it will be the worst) but there are times when I will just wish that she would let Claire and I get a full night sleep.

Hopefully that will be someday soon. Then again I do hope that even when she reaches the same age as Abigail and Ethan she will still want to get hugs from me.

I'm also really happy about Claire no longer having to work for that psycho, as I like to call him, Myrnin. I will now no longer spend days in fear; worrying about what she will be made to do today and even if she will be walking back through the door at the end of the day. I now cannot even believe that I had at one point nearly made it so that I would never even get to see her walk back through the door and hold her in my arms when she does regardless of where she had been that day.

I was such an idiot but I do firmly believe that today I'm getting the chance to change that and make it seem all better and give us a new start as today Claire and I are renewing our wedding vows. Our friends and family have been having fun with this as they have been treating it as a proper wedding in that Claire is having all of our daughters and Eve as her bridesmaids and Michael and our sons, I have not been allowed to see the dress that Claire will be wearing. They have also made Claire leave me last night, evil people. Then again maybe this will just make the day that bit more special and the reunion even sweeter, especially as the children are staying with Claire's parents tonight giving us the house to ourselves.

* * *

Okay, now that I am stood at the altar waiting for Claire to arrive I am feeling the exact same way that I did when I married her the last time. I'm not the most patient of people and so something like this is never a good thing for me as my brain will then want to come up with all of these different scenarios of things that could go wrong and then that can make me start to panic.

Not long after however the music began to play and I first saw Alyssa who we decided was to be the flower girl, followed by Abigail who was carrying Sarah so that all of our daughters could walk down the aisle and then Eve appeared once again in the position of maid of honour. When she reached the altar the music changed and I saw Claire then walking through the doors looking even more breath taking than she did the last time. I felt like I could barely breathe when she was then stood right in front of me. It's going to be great fun when it comes to me having to recite my vows which I had to write myself.

"Claire, when I first met you when you were only sixteen and my first thought was that you were going to be needing someone to look after you and protect you and that I could only manage to do that by becoming you friend or as a brother like figure at a push. But then I got to know you and it made me realise that there could be no one else out there for me to be with for the rest of my life. You have given me five fabulous and adorable children who I could not love more than I do. You have made me now realise that regardless of what we go through and all of the hassle that I put you through we will always find a way to strive through and always be together, forever. You are all I need."

I could see that I had made Claire start to cry, something that I did not think that I would do.

Then it was her turn.

"Shane, to me you are just so perfect. You were the perfect boyfriend, then fiancé and now you are the perfect husband and father to our lovable children." She had to pause at this point due to the tears. "You have made me feel so loved and though there are times when you will drive me insane I could never ask for a better life, as long as you are right there beside me through it all we are going to survive as a couple. I will never need or want for anything else so long as you are going to be right there beside me through it all." After she was finished speaking I was I didn't think that she could speak again and so I guess that it is good that then all of the talking parts are finished.

When we were allowed to finally kiss I pulled her tightly into my arms and managed to hold back on kissing her unlike last time as I knew that there was children present and I would hate if I was to be the reason for then being 'scared for life'. I wiped away Claire's remaining tears and began to lead her from the church.

My life has officially become perfect and I never want for it to end.

And they all live happily ever after, for better or worse, till death they do part.

The End

* * *

AN: and so my dear readers that is it for this story. What did you think? Was it good? Too rushed? Just plain bad? Let me know.

I want to think all of you who have stuck with this story right up to the end, have sent me reviews, added this to their favourites/alert list.

And to those of you who have added me to your favourite author/author alert I want to again thank you and ask that you keep me there as come November/December I will be posting a brand new story for you to read.

To those of you who have read this story and I would like to ask if you would consider adding me top your favourite author/author alert so that you can be aware of the next story that I post.

Until next time.

Steph.


End file.
